


Gray Reflections

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Buried Alive, Cruelty, Dark Comedy, Drama & Romance, Dramedy, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Feminization, Gore, Implied Slash, Love Triangles, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Original Character(s), Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, SSBB, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Resetti takes the assist trophies out to a bar. Saki doesn't listen to Shadow's advice and gets assaulted during the night when he heads back. Will he be the same again? Maybe Fayt and the gang could help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old Brawl story that I'm moving over from Fanfiction.Net. As a result, Smash Brothers Mansion is not in its own realm but in modern Tokyo instead.

It was a cold night in December on the streets of Tokyo. Everyone was in their homes bundling up for the snowstorm that would be coming soon. Not the assist trophies of Smash Brothers Mansion though. They wanted to party but Master Hand wouldn't let them, so Mr. Resetti decided to distract the big hand in order for the assist trophies to run off. Once they were all gone, the mole stopped his blabbering and dug himself a hole out of the mansion. Master Hand cursed out in annoyance that he let them all get away.

So there all the assist trophies were drinking at a nearby bar away from the mansion. Saki Amamiya nicknamed the place "The Gay Bar" because no matter how you put it, there were more males than females in the place. Most weren't assist trophies and all were hitting on him mistaking him for a girl. If it weren't for Isaac though, they would have gotten farther than just simple flirting. The dirty blonde was too scared to drink because of that.

"I swear Mr. Resetti should have left all the kids at home…" Lyn said with a sigh.

Shadow nodded his head in agreement as he tried to keep his glass of wine away from Stafy.

Most of the assist trophies like the little star, Kat and Ana, Knuckle Joe, Jeff and Jill were too young to drink, but the more brought them along anyway. And here they all were running around the bar totally drunk. The bat tender didn't even bother forcing the little kids out because he too was drunk. Stafy was the only one not intoxicated because Shadow kept him away from any alcoholic substances. This caused the little star to cry out in annoyance which irritated all the adult assist trophies.

"And the pixels don't even have mouths." Isaac added. "I don't know how they could drink."

The pixels didn't drink. They just made everything worse by running around with the kid assist trophies.

"And then there's that dog and that blue thing that shouldn't even be here," Shadow said with a sigh.

Nobody liked Nintendog because he was annoying. As for the Herlirin, nobody knew what the thing was, so they shunned it.

Saki groaned. "Why do you guys have to say stuff like this now?"

"Because we're drinking." Lyn answered as she took another drink.

"You should be drinking too." Isaac told him.

Saki shook his head. "I keep getting hit on by these horny men. I can't take the risk of getting drunk and having a one night stand."

"You're no fun…" Shadow mumbled as he asked the bar tender for another glass.

"You're missing out~" Lyn said.

"Yeah."

Saki glared at the blond. "I don't see you drinking."

Isaac grinned evilly. "That's because I don't want anyone hitting on you, Saki."

"You know what? Just knock yourself out Isaac. I don't care anymore."

As if Isaac didn't need him to tell him that. Shadow got two glasses and handed one to the blonde without Stafy touching it. Isaac took a sip of the alcohol. Nothing was said as they waited for the worse. Isaac looked at Saki, smiled like a crazy drunkard and banged his head on the table unmoving causing to Shadow groaned.

"One sip and he's out cold…"

"Sad…" Lyn added.

Saki couldn't help but sweat drop as he heard the blonde snore loudly. The dirty blonde watched as Lyn drank more than she could bargain for…which was twelve glasses. By the time she was done, she was completely drunk. Shadow didn't seem to mind though as he continued drinking and Stafy gave up on drinking as he jumped into the female swordsmen's clothes and rested between her breasts.

"You guys…"

As for everyone else, Barbara just had to bring her guitar and play a song from Guitar Hero that was completely off tune. Dr. Wright was trying to dismantle May Mk III. Samurai Gorah, Little Mac, and Waluigi were howling like crazy for having too much to drink. Mr. Resetti kept on talking to Tingle and Hammer Brothers about his life in Smashville with both of them listening. Metroid was flying around trying to attach itself to someone who was drunk and wouldn't care to have their brain sucked dry. Andross, Devil, and Gray Fox were nowhere to be seen.

"Is there anyone here not drunk?" Saki asked out loud.

"I have high tolerance for stuff like this Saki. You know that." Shadow told him. "Besides me, Stafy isn't drunk."

"The star is crazy…" The dirty blond murmured.

"So are you for missing out on this one time event without the Smashers around."

"I am not getting molested tonight."

"Suit yourself. When I'm done, I'm taking Lyn to the nearby love hotel."

Saki's jaws dropped. "You going to rape her?"

"No. It's called having sex, and before you say anything, I'm not going to-"

"Without a penis?"

Shadow said nothing for the rest of the night as Lyn demanded another glass of wine. Saki shook his head in annoyance. Even if the black hedgehog wasn't drunk, he was still crazy as the rest of the assist trophies. He was getting sick of this atmosphere. He would rather be at the mansion shooting targets than disobey Master Hand only to not drink to protect himself.

"I'm going…"

The black hedgehog was still silent when the assassin got up and proceeded to go out the door. Before the Ultimate Life Form went back to drinking with Lyn, he hollered out. "GO TO THE NEARBY INN! WE DON'T NEED YOU GETTING ATTACKED WALKING BACK!"

Saki waved his hand at the black hedgehog. "Yeah whatever. I'll shoot them if they come close to me."

"IT'S YOUR BODY!"

Before the bar tender turned on the radio and played the Avenue Q song You Can Be As Loud As the Hell You Want (When You're Making Love), Saki dashed out of the bar.

* * *

Once Saki was away from the bar, he stopped running and walked. He looked up to see that snow was falling from the sky. He smiled remembering the nights like this when he was with his fiancé Airan. The two of them would play in the snow, make snow angels and snowmen, and of course have snowball fights. Those were the good times before the Ruffians killed her shortly after Japan in his world was eradicated from the planet. He had nothing left…and that was when Master Hand asked if he wanted to start over. He agreed if he could leave behind his past scars.

This brought him to Smash Brothers Mansion where everyone…well almost everyone was friendly and forgiving. They were all willing to make friends. The only problem though was the discrimination between the Smashers and assist trophies. Assist trophies were considered useless and they usually wanted to prove the Smashers wrong resulting in fights. The fights mainly happened between Luigi and Waluigi (which was a one-sided), Captain Falcon and Samurai Gorah (more of a rivalry than an actual fight), and Snake and Gray Fox. The main reason they fought was because they were never on good terms in their world. The only acceptation was Sonic and Shadow who got along really well despite the black hedgehog who continuously told the blue hedgehog to back off only for Sonic to come back for more strengthening their friendship. They set a good example for everyone in the mansion but the discrimination between the two would never go away as long as the rivalry between them continued.

Saki sighed. While the rivalry between Luigi and Waluigi and Captain Falcon and Samurai Gorah would go away eventually, the rivalry between Snake and Gray Fox wouldn't. How he wished the mercenary wouldn't give cold looks to almost all of the assist trophies because of Gray Fox.

 _Why am I thinking of him of all people?_ Saki asked himself.  _I should really choose who I crush on wisely._

The dirty blond sighed thinking of the mercenary and he continued to walk through the snow. He would have to hurry back soon because he didn't want to be attacked by some total stranger. Not like they would be able to hurt him. He had his trusty cannon sword by his side. He would slice them in half if they got too close or shoot them before they even had a chance to come close to him. All in all, he was being overconfident in his abilities.

Still, it was starting to go below thirty degrees Fahrenheit. If he didn't get back, he would freeze to death.

Ad the assassin continued to walk the dark streets of Tokyo, someone was watching him from the shadows. He didn't even notice that someone was stalking him mainly because he was humming a tune to himself. The tune happened to be called Innocent Sorrow. The stalker was enjoying the happy look of his victim because as soon as he pounced on him, he would no longer be able to smile like that.

The stalker made a mistake when he stepped on a soda can that was in the middle of the sidewalk. He quickly disappeared in the shadows when Saki stopped humming and turned around to see no one behind him.

"Okay, who the hell is following me? Come on out and show yourself, so I can shoot you in the head!" Saki threatened as he took out his cannon sword out.

His threat would usually scare off many, but not his recent stalker. When no one came out, it frightened the assassin. He took steps back and continued to walk forward to the mansion only at a faster pace. The stalker started getting reckless and followed his pace. Maybe even faster.

Saki didn't even bother turn around. He thought this stalker was trying to scare him. It didn't work because the instant he tried to touch him, his head would fly off.  _I'm almost there anyway._

Saki was almost home free, when the stalker's hand reached out and grabbed him by the mouth. Saki instantly pushed his cannon sword behind him hoping that it would stab the person in the face. When he realized that the stalker caught his blade, he freaked and started to pull with all of his might. It failed when the stalker forced him to the ground.

"Sorry snowflake, but I'm not letting you out of my sight." The stalker told him.

Saki instantly recognized the voice. "Get off me Gray Fox!"

Gray Fox grinned underneath his mask. His eyes glowed red. They were serious and dangerous.

"Why would I? I wanted to have you for a long time and now I have you."

"Don't…underestimate me…"

Saki felt his Ruffian side emerging from inside of him. Before he could transform into his demon form though, he felt his neck being jabbed in the back hard. It had such an impact on him that it stopped all of his movements. He laid on the sidewalk unmoving.

"I guess I hit him too hard…" Gray Fox murmured. He didn't seem to regret this decision though. "Oh well. It will be easier to drag him into the love hotel."

Gray Fox got off of Saki and then lifted the dirty blond off of the ground. He proceeded to head back to the love hotel which was where the fun would begin.

* * *

Saki opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. He felt rather groggy. He couldn't move his body or anything.

 _What the hell happened?_ he asked himself.

When he tried to raise his head up, it ended up falling on something soft. His head fell on a soft white pillow. The dirty blond eye's widened when he realized that he was lying on a bed that wasn't his. He tried to reach for his cannon sword. It wasn't in his pocket. The reason being that he wasn't in his clothes that he wore in Brawl. Instead, he was in a white gown that stretched all the way to his knees and his shoes were removed leaving his feet bare. His hair wasn't tied in a know either. The hair pin that tied his hair up was removed allowing his hair to touch the tip of his shoulders.

"So Sleeping Beauty finally awakens."

Saki glared in the direction of the voice. "What the hell do you want with me Gray Fox? And why the hell am I in a dress?"

Gray Fox emerged from the shadows. What surprised the assist trophy was that he wasn't wearing his mask. His face without the mask was more sinister than when he had the mask on. It gave Saki the chills.

"I want you," Gray Fox said simply, "and I will have you right now."

Saki continued to send his glares. "You wish...I won't let you."

He tried to stand up on the bed but ended up falling back down. Gray Fox laughed.

"You won't be getting away. I drugged you before you woke up. The effect will last all night." He said bitterly as he slowly walked over to the bed. "And the answer to your second question, it suits you greatly and it turns me on even more than you wearing your regular clothes."

"You bastard! You won't get away with this!"

"Correction, I will."

Saki couldn't find the ability to look away when Gray Fox captured his face with one of his hands. The larger male smirked victoriously at the paralyzed fear and panic in Saki's eyes, no matter how much he tried to keep a strong façade.

After staring into the other's eyes for too long, Saki whipped his face away, but the cyborg didn't approve of that gesture. He roughly gripped Saki's silky hair, which ripped a loud cry from Saki's throat.

"And whether you like it or not, you will submit to me." Gray Fox hissed dangerously in Saki's ear.

The dirty blond winced, glaring up at his attacker, he tried to use all his strength to kick Gray Fox off, but the male felt like dead weight to the assassin. Gray Fox chuckled. "It's useless Saki. Give up in trying to escape."

With that being said he roughly pressed his lips against Saki's. The assassin grunted lightly, feeling Gray Fox trying to force his tongue inside his mouth. At that motion, the assassin fought back by biting down at Gray Fox's tongue. The cyborg moved back and growled, then back handed Saki across the face. "Try that again and I'll take more than just your dignity!"

Saki could've sworn he saw stars, the room was spinning and his head felt like a ton of rocks fell on it. Even with those feelings of pain and numbness, he managed to mutter. "Go to hell."

Another hit, this time on the other cheek. The assassin could taste something coppery in his mouth. He must've bit his own tongue. Gray Fox looked at his work and laughed again, thinking of Saki's pain as some kind of sick joke.

"It's a pity that I have to ruin such a beautiful face, but you wouldn't listen to me." Gray Fox ducked his head down, leaving sloppy kisses on the assassin's neckline and shoulder. He paused at the material, gripping it with one of his hands before firmly ripping it. Saki's eyes widened when his only attire that kept his body from being exposed was being taken away he started to struggle once more, trying to use his arms as a weak defense, but Gray Fox easily pushed his arms away and then bit down on Saki's exposed shoulder.

The assassin cried out in pain, wiggling fruitlessly underneath Gray Fox. The cyborg pulled away, licking the blood that collected on Saki's shoulder. "Mm, a nice little reminder of this wonderful night."

Saki didn't say anything to that, since he knew the moment he smart mouthed Gray Fox, he was only going to get hurt. His instinct as an assassin was kicking in. If there was no way of escaping, there had to be a way of surviving the assault.

Gray Fox smirked at the no response from the assassin then let his mouth assault on the porcelain skin, moving downwards, occasionally pausing to rip more of the dress. Saki bit down on his already bloodied tongue to keep down the noise level, but apparently that didn't please the cyborg since he let a hand roughly grope at his crotch.

At that moment Saki forgot all thoughts of trying to get away from this alive. He wanted to avoid all of this. Period. He tried to kick at Gray Fox, but the cyborg pinned his legs down gripping the last part of the dress that was still intact to Saki's body.

With a firm tug he ripped the last of it then reached behind him for something. At Saki's angle he couldn't see what Gray Fox was doing until his hand was showed he was holding a switch blade.

Saki eyed the blade warily, he stiffened when Gray Fox swiped it on his cheek. He winced, feeling something warm and thick roll down his skin. The cyborg smirked and then grabbed Saki's wrist, with a swift motion he flipped the smaller male onto his stomach. Once he had Saki completely flat on the bed he tossed the shredded remains of the dress to the floor like discarded and used paper. He licked his lips at the nude fragile form before him, smirking evilly as he watched Saki's body twitch in anticipation for whatever the cyborg's sick mind was going to think up next.

Gray Fox let one of his hands slide down from Saki's shoulder blade and down to his tailbone. "Such flawless skin…it's a shame I have to mark it."

"W-What?" Saki paled.

Gray Fox ignored Saki's words and laughed to himself, letting the switch blade ghostly trace on Saki's skin. Panic started trigger in Saki's mind. He had to get away from him! But he couldn't break lose…and the damn drug wasn't helping. Seeing Saki struggle only made Gray Fox laugh louder.

"You're pitiful, Saki…but I'll make you remember this…you'll remember this everyday of the rest of your miserable life if the gods decide to spare you."

He then stopped at the left side of Saki's back letting the edge of the blade just barely press against the soon to cut skin. "And I'll make sure this doesn't fade…you'll remember this…like a burden on your back."

Saki didn't have time to brace himself since Gray Fox dug the blade hard into his back. Saki opened his mouth, he knew there was a scream escaping his lips, but he was so numb, yet in so much pain, that his brain was giving mixed signals.

Gray Fox reeled in the painful cries that escaped the assassin, all louder and more pained than the last. He dug the blade deeper, the skin giving into the knife like it was butter. Saki didn't bother bottling the screams that left his throat, he felt his own voice box slightly getting raw from the constant yells.

And if the physical pain of the blade wasn't bad enough, Grey Fox took the hurt into a whole new level. As the cyborg was carving letters onto Saki's back, he was humming something to himself as he went to work, occasionally pausing to laugh at Saki's reaction to cutting a certain area. The lines he made on Saki's skin turned to letters, soon to words. Every time he would lift the knife to write a new letter or word, he would dig the blade in harshly just to hear Saki cry out sharply.

It wasn't long until Saki felt something roll down from his eye down to his cut on his cheek making it sting a little. He never cried before, not in front of anyone at least. It felt so strange and foreign to do it, but it hurt so much. Never in his entire assassin career had he felt this much, bled this much or cried this much all at once. But he knew that his cries and words of asking for mercy was rendered useless.

Saki felt like his back was on fire his hands gripped the sheets that were beneath him, since the cyborg was sitting on his legs he couldn't move, it hurt too much to move anyway. It felt like the blade scraped at his back bones and into the muscle, ripping everything mercilessly left and right from straight lines to curves.

And the pleading, Saki wasn't sure what he said since his brain was still mush. But he knew that words were escaping his mouth, but no matter how loud he pleaded and begged for the pain to stop, they were nothing but background noise to the cyborg.

Gray Fox made the last finishing touches; the letters were engraved along the assassin's back, even with the lack of light, they still held a glow of life. He leaned back and looked at his handy work, then looked at his blood stained hands, then looked at the blood soaked sheets that collected around the blonde's naked body.

"I take it back; you look more beautiful when you're bloodied up." Gray Fox said deviously.

Saki didn't respond, in fact he didn't make any effort to budge from the spot. He felt so weak from the blood loss that his face was going pale. He found it hard to find oxygen that his lungs screamed for, every time he heaved in air, it was more difficult to breathe out.

The cyborg took a moment to lick the blood that was on his fingers, the bittersweet taste filling his taste buds. It made him want to take and break down Saki even more into nothingness.

And he was going to do just that.

Gray Fox slid his hand down the side of Saki's body where the blood rolled off at then shifted to expose his stiff manhood. He smirked as he slicked himself in the warm substance, the smell of the assassin's blood intoxicating his senses.

Saki cracked his eyes open, making a valid attempt to turn his head and look over his shoulder, his hair was matted to his face from the blood sweat and tears that were on his face. What met his gaze was the last thing he wanted to see.

Gray Fox gave a twisted chuckle, seeing the fear that was in Saki's eyes. He leaned over; looking into those horror struck eyes, getting a thrill from it, and spoke cruelly. "I told you that I am going to make you mine tonight. Whether you like it or not…besides, I don't think you're in the position to argue."

Saki's face dropped, trying as he may to move away, but he felt Gray Fox's hand on his hip. He looked at the cyborg, trying to look for any clemency in his eyes. "Please…"

But his words were ignored once more as Gray Fox positioned himself and rammed himself inside of Saki's entrance. At that moment, Saki would've preferred to get cut with a dull blade all over his body over what the cyborg just did.

Saki felt like his body was going to be ripped in half, he struggled, but his limbs were weak in this condition. He felt another scream tear at his voice box and echo through the entire room. Gray Fox was pleased with the cries the assassin let out.

"That's it…scream…I want to hear you scream." Gray Fox said with a grunt, pulling his hips back before thrusting back inside of Saki. He didn't bother to wait for Saki to adjust to the intrusion and repeated the motion of his hips. While he was in his heaven, Saki was facing hell on earth.

Saki didn't bother to hold in the cries every time Gray Fox plundered inside of him while taking his dignity down to the lowest level. This act was only supposed to be shared by lovers, to give yourself up to the one you're deeply devoted to and know that the other is giving themselves up to you as well. That would've been something that he would've wanted with Airan.

He never imagined or dreamed that he would experience the temperament of sex like this…

What seemed to be hours to Saki soon came to an end when he felt Gray Fox make one final thrust and expelled his seed inside of him. Saki twitched a little but remained still. He felt sick, disgusted and mostly sick and disgusted with himself.

Gray Fox moved out, taking loud breaths of air, looking at the disaster he created. He wiped the sweat off his brow, only to get blood on his face, but he disregarded it. He looked at Saki's face, seeing that his eyes were tear filled and bloodshot.

When Saki noticed that Gray Fox was looking at him, he closed his eyes. The cyborg laughed and moved closer, gently brushing Saki's hair away from his face and whispered deftly into the assassin's ear. "Remember this…even after death…you can't escape me."

The words echoed in the Saki's mind as he allowed the blanket of unconsciousness take over him, the last thing he heard was Gray Fox's cruel laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 4876 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Yeah. I seen pictures on Deviant Art where the Sonic characters have sex and I this question came up. How the hell do you have sex if you don't have a penis much less a womb? Someone was going to ask this eventually.
> 
> 2\. Innocent Sorrow is the D Gray Man opening.
> 
> When I wrote this, I didn't do much research on Gray Fox so there are obvious flaws in his character design due to taking his concept art appearance and not knowing his backstory.


	2. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fayt wakes up from another one of his wet dreams and he isn't happy about it. He can't even look at Albel straight in the eye anymore without even thinking of thinking of the uke self in his dream. He hopes that Maria's idea of a vacation on a planet known as SSBB Earth will calm his minds. A simple vacation to Smash Brothers Mansion will have to wait because Cliff finds Saki on the streets on the verge of death. They take him to the nearest place which happens to be Smash Brothers Mansion where they all get mixed up in a dark conflict revolving around the assist trophies. Will Fayt ever get away from his wet dreams and be able to realize his feelings for the psychotic swordsmen?

_He kept running from his colorful harem. Why was he scared of something that other men considered a dream land? It was obvious. He was gay, which meant he was only interested in men. Not women._

_"Master Fayt! Please make me yours!" Cried a voice._

_"No! Master Fayt, use me however you which!" Shouted another._

_"Master Fayt, I want to be with you!" Shrieked a third._

_They were coming from three of his three of his female companions Sophia, his childhood friend, Maria, a girl he thought as an older sister, and Nel, the girl he was certain was lesbian. Why all three of them were chasing them in the nude?_

_"Leave me alone!" Fayt shouted in annoyance. "I don't like any of you like that!"_

_"But Master Fayt!"_

_Suddenly, another girl came out of nowhere and bounced on him. He could feel her breasts rubbing up behind his back._

_"Master Fayt, do you like younger women because I'll be your toy~" The girl hummed._

_He pushed the young girl off of him. That girl was Peppita. He considered her a younger sister and nothing else. And didn't she like that little brat Roger?!_

_"When will you girls realize that I'm gay?!" He screamed as he continued running._

_The four girls continued to chase after him until he crashed into another girl with big breasts. The breast acted like a cushion softening the collision. The bluenette ended up falling on his ass and scooting away from the girl he crashed into._

_"Oh Master Fayt! Have you come to claim me as your woman?" She asked in a seductive tone._

_Fayt's eyebrow twitched. This was none other than Cliff's partner Mirage. He knew she never acted like this. She was always calm never seductive._

_She reached out to grab him, but Fayt quickly jumped out of the way and continued running. If the Klausian got her hands on him, there would be no escape._

_"Why the hell am I not waking up?!" Fayt asked himself out loud as he continued running from his female companions. He needed someone to save him now. Hell, he was expecting Cliff to appear out of nowhere naked and chase the other girls away and get a punch in the face from Mirage._

_The pink continued to appear in his dream until everything went black. The girls seem to stop chasing him. He was wrong though. They were in front of him now and they brought another girl to join them._

_"Wait! There is no other girl traveling with me!" Fayt shouted to himself, "So who the hell is…"_

_All the girls were grinning evilly._

_"If you don't accept one of us..." Sophia began in an evil tone._

_"Then you'll just have to do with this one~" Nel finished._

_Maria had a whip in her hands as Mirage was holding a chain to the figure behind them. Peppita was bouncing on a bed that appeared out of nowhere._

_Fayt's eyes widened in horror seeing who was being bonded by the girls._

_"No fucking way…"_

_"Take this one, or you're having all of us." Maria threatened as she brought the whip to the ground._

_Mirage forced the figure to move in front of her. The figure had her hair down covering her entire face. The figure was completely nude. You couldn't tell who it was but the claw on the figure's right arm gave everything away._

_"How could you girls force Albel to help you?" Fayt questioned them in an angry tone. As far as he knew, Albel wouldn't tolerate something like this…though…Mirage was scary enough to convince anyone to join along…followed by Sophia's bitching, Maria's sadistic behavior, Nel's grudge against him and Peppita's annoyance, it would make any man give up._

_Nel grinned evilly, "He wanted this Master Fayt. Now's your chance to claim him while he's in chains."_

_"Nel!"_

_"He likes to be dominated." Maria joked._

_"Maria!"_

_"Give him a good spanking!" Sophia added._

_"Sophia!"_

_"Claim him!" Mirage and Peppita said at the same time._

_Within seconds the girls disappeared one by one. Mirage was the last one to go as she pushed Albel into Fayt. The bluenette was forced to hold him in his arms._

_"Damn women…Albel they didn't traumatize you, did they?" Fayt questioned in a worried tone._

_Fayt wished he didn't say anything._

_"They didn't…Master Fayt…"_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fayt screamed in his head. He was not hearing Albel call him that. There was no way in hell!_

_The bangs that were in the way of Albel's eyes moved out of the way revealing a rather innocent psycho. His eyes weren't filled with hate and anger like they usually were. They were filled with love and joy…and they had the "uke" sense in them._

_"Albel, snap out of it! There is no way that you would call me that whatsoever!" Fayt shouted as he shook him. "Call me fool or maggot like you always do."_

_"I've never called you that Master Fayt…it doesn't suit you at all."_

_"NO! Albel please!"_

_Fayt tried to push Albel away but when he did, Albel's hair flew in all directions making him look more beautiful and more irresistible. The bluenette cold feel his cheeks light up hot pink._

_"Please use me Master Fayt…" He begged._

_Fayt could have sworn he lost it then. His brain seemed to stop working as his body was moving on it's own. He walked passed Albel and grabbed the nearby whip that Maria left behind. He grinned evilly as he turned toward Albel._

_"If that's the way you want it, then you got it pretty boy."_

_WHAT?! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY! The real Fayt shouted to himself._

_Fayt could only watch as his body moved on its own. His body grabbed Albel by the hair and pulled him toward the bed. He watched as his body threw him on top of it as he started engaging in sexual acts with him._

_No matter how hot it was, Fayt could have sworn that his nightmare had just come true. It got worse when Fayt took off his clothes and started using the whip. At the climax of the dream, he couldn't take it anymore._

_SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!_

* * *

Fayt woke up screaming waking up everyone in the ship. This resulted in his roommate throwing a random object (which happened to be a shoe) at his face knocking him down onto his pillow.

"Shut up fool! Do you know what time it is?"

The voice of his roommate brought him back to reality, "W-Wha? Albel is that you?"

"Who else could it be fool?"

Fayt sighed with relief. Albel wasn't calling him 'Master' like in his dream but instead calling him 'fool' again. That's the Albel he knows.

"If you continue to scream every night..." Albel continued, "I'll kill you right now."

Fayt couldn't help but smile at the threat. This was definitely Albel.

"Why are you smiling maggot?"

The bluenette couldn't look at him directly. If he did, then the image of what Albel looked like in his wet dream would appear again. It's been like that for the past week now. Fayt had been having dreams of all the girls chasing him and then they decide to force Albel into this. They did who knows what to him but it made him submissive in his dream. Whenever the dream got to the climax of the sex they had, he would wake up screaming. At first it made all of his friends panic but the more it happened, the more Albel took the job in shutting him up with throwing something at his face. The next time he screamed though, he would stab him in the face with his claw.

The Elicooaian continued to glare at him as he got out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" Fayt asked.

"If you're not going to answer my question and go right back to sleep, then I have no reason to be here."

Fayt did feel groggy but he was still awake to watch Albel walk out of the room. Chances were that he would be back to get his clothes.

The earthling sighed as he laid back down on his bed. There was no way he would go to sleep only to continue that dream. He had to admit though, it was kind of hot.

 _And Albel has soft lips._ He thought to himself. That type of thought was shaken out of his head instantly.  _No! If I ever thought that then Albel will kill me!_

And oh would Albel kill him if he found out about his dream. The only one he talked to about this dream was Cliff. Fayt believed that the Klausian would know what to do in a situation like this. The blonde only laughed it off and encouraged him to make a move on the Elicooaian. He was of no use.

As for asking the girls for help, it would be awkward to ask them as they were the ones chasing him. While Sophia would be upset if he spoke about his dream, Peppita would have no idea what he was talking about as Maria and Mirage would just support him. Nel couldn't care less about Albel.

And then there was Roger and Adray. Roger was far too young to be spoken to. (The raccoon Elicooaian however has been reading far too many porn books for his own good). Adray would be worse than Cliff and laugh at him for not being a man and then announce it to everyone on the ship. Albel would surely kill him afterwards.

At this rate, he would suffer from his dreams and walk a quick walk to the grave. The only hope he had was a message in a bottle that crashed into their ship as soon as the dreams started. It read:

_Having problems with sleeping lately? Maybe its your love life or perhaps the need of stronger opponents? Well Smash Brothers Mansion has it all. We supply our guest with the finest food, relaxing beds, and amazing battles that will keep you out of your seat. So what are you waiting for? Come over to SSBB Earth. We'll be waiting in a city in Japan known as Tokyo. You'll find us quite easily as Smash Brothers Mansion is the richest place in the world._

_I can't wait to see you people with problems here come for vacation._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom_

_PS: I have instructed directions on where to find the planet, place, etc. Don't get lost!_

The message was enough to get all the girls to want to go to this place. Cliff and Roger were only interested because at the end of the message it read 'Princess'. Albel was quite interested in fighting strong opponents bragging that there was no one stronger than him. Adray didn't really seem to care and just laughed. Fayt really wondered if they could get rid of his dreams he has been having.

Because of the message everyone decided to take a break from saving the entire galaxy from Luther and go to planet for a well deserved vacation.

There was one problem though. The problem…they took a wrong turn in the galaxy. What was suppose to be two days turned into five days of finding the planet. They were back on track though thanks to Maria and Mirage and no thanks to Cliff and stated that they would be at their destination very soon.

Very soon seemed like forever though to those not doing anything on the ship. Everyone wasted the day away differently. Roger tried to flirt with Peppita and failed miserably. Adray went back to sleep and snored loudly. When he wasn't sleeping, he questioned Nel's relationship with his daughter Clair. Nel was either trying to get Adray off her back or stop herself from stabbing Albel who made sarcastic comments about her. Cliff would be doing something different everyday which ranged from flirting with Mirage, talking to Fayt, sparing in the training room, or sleeping. He tried to prank Albel once but it failed miserably and almost got him and Fayt (who was an innocent bystander) killed. Sophia would try to be alone with the bluenette. Fayt was getting annoyed by her behavior by the day. He knew she was trying to get him to like her. He wished he could tell like in his dreams that he didn't like girls that way, but unlike the dream that brushed it off and brought in Albel, the real Sophia would cry for how long and then maybe hurt the person that Fayt liked.

As for Albel…he couldn't be found anywhere. Most of the time, he was trying to catch up on lost sleep (he blamed it on Fayt) but he never seem to get enough. Fayt assumed that it was because of his nightmares he's been having but unlike the bluenette, Albel didn't scream when he woke up. Albel always woke up before Fayt. It became apparent on how he always attacked him whenever the bluenette screamed the minute he awoken. If this kept up, he would be a walking zombie slaying anything that pissed him off. It was a good thing that everyone especially Nel was paying attention to his actions.

The other thing that Albel did…he didn't know. All Fayt knew was that nobody would be able to find Albel until Fayt was ready to pass out as he would already be asleep. The earthling had to admit that he looked innocent when he was sleeping. His friends had to agree.

Today though, Fayt had nothing to do so he decided that he would look for Albel somewhere in the ship. There really wasn't anywhere to go though. Chances were that he was someplace quiet.

And a quiet place he was in. The first and only place that he had to check was the engine room. Compared to other places, it was one of the quietest places on the ship mainly because no one came inside the room unless it was to check if the engine was working correctly.

There Albel was sitting in a corner of the room trying his very best to fall asleep. Fayt notice that he was shivering slightly from a distance. He sighed.

"Always trying to act so tough…"

Albel's eyes shot open and instantly glared at the one who interrupted his nap.

"What do you want maggot?"

Fayt shook his head in annoyance. He proved his point.

"Why are you sitting there Albel?" He asked in annoyance.

"What I do is none of your business." He hissed.

"You're going to freeze to death if you keep this up." Fayt continued. "Why don't you go back to our room to get some rest. At least there is a heater in their.

"And not be able to fall asleep with you annoying fools?"

Fayt gave up. Albel wouldn't listen to reason. There was only one way to prevent him from getting sick.

The bluenette surprised both of them when he went over to the captain of the Black Brigade and sat down next to him. The other surprising thing was that he grabbed Albel's shoulder and pulled him close. It was amazing that Albel hadn't killed him yet.

"If you're not going to at least go back to the room and sleep under a blanket…then at least attempt to stay warm." Fayt scolded.

Albel was speechless. He wanted to push the bluenette away from him for even considering of not being five feet away from him, but he decided to stay like this. Fayt was giving him a free heater which the heater was Fayt's body. He wouldn't pass up something like this.

"…Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you fool…"

"Oh, you're not going to kill me now?" Fayt asked quite amused.

"…You're too warm…"

Before he knew it, Albel fell asleep. He rested his head on Fayt's right shoulder. The bluenette sighed. He wouldn't be moving for a while.

"Why are you so stubborn Albel?" he questioned to no one in general.

* * *

Back at Smash Brothers Mansion…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" Master Hand asked the assist trophies in rage. "I TELL YOU NOT TO GO OUT AND YOU GUYS GO OUT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT?!"

"We all have lives Master Hand. It's the sad truth." Mr. Resetti replied in a calm voice.

The other assist trophies weren't calm…in fact, most of them weren't really listening due to an intense hangover. The mole, Stafy, and Isaac were probably the only ones who weren't hung over.

Mr. Resetti looked at his pick and an exclamation mark appeared on his head, "Damn! Someone restarted their game for the eleventh time! Now I got to force them to write an apology! Wish me luck!"

Before Master Hand could continue screaming, the mole was gone in a flash.

"DAMN YOU! WHO ELSE IS READY TO TAKE THE BLAME?!"

Crazy Hand was next to Master Hand. The left hand patted the right hand. "Calm down brother. Yelling isn't getting through to these drunkards."

Master Hand calmed down quickly.

"Okay, I'm calm. Now that I look at you all…? Where is Saki?"

There was a long pause between the two hands and the assist trophies. No one knew where he gone.

"Oh man…" Shadow mumbled. "I told him to stay at the love hotel…and he's missing…"

A red vein appeared on top of Master Hand. "Well what are you waiting for?! GO SEARCH FOR HIM!"

As if the assist trophies didn't have a choice. Hangover or not, they were forced to leave the mansion in search of Saki, but first, they were getting medicine for their headache at a nearby drugstore.

"Crazy," Master began, "get everyone in this mansion to search for Saki. Do whatever it takes to find him."

"But why is he-"

"Idiot! He's the only one I considered bumping him up to a Smasher! If he disappears then I'll lose the chance to move someone up in rank! NOW GET GOING!"

"YES BROTHER!"

Crazy Hand went flying out the door which magically closed on him. Master Hand sighed. Could things get any worse?

* * *

The time that Albel had to sleep wasn't long. After one full hour, it seemed like the ship reached their destination. Cliff just had to go and search for the two and find both of them huddled up together in the engine room. Fayt gave him a nasty glare. Albel continued sleeping because the blond had yet to say anything.

"Say anything about this, and I will have Albel lash out at you." Fayt said in a threatening tone.

Cliff felt himself breaking into a sweat at the tone the younger male used on him. "Okay. I get your point. Geez. Don't throw a tantrum."

Fayt said nothing as he glanced back at Albel. He was waking up. Cliff noticed and quickly left the room shutting the door behind him. He was not going to be a victim of Albel the Wicked.

When Albel looked up, he lost all innocence as his glare came back to him.

"Who disturbed my sleep?" He asked in a grumpy tone.

"You woke up on your own." Fayt reminded him. "It's good that you did since we're already here."

"Finally. I thought that worm was never going to find the place."

"Maria and Mirage manage somehow…"

"…"

Fayt slowly stood up. He wanted to help Albel up, but the Elicooaian refused the offer and stood up himself.

 _At least he doesn't want to rely on anyone…_ Fayt thought to himself as he walked out of the room with the older male following him close behind.

* * *

Once everyone got dressed, they all disembarked on a hill a few miles away from the city. It was not in plain sight, so they didn't have to worry about the planet seizing their ship like what happened to the Eagle when Fayt, Cliff and Mirage first arrived in Airyglyph.

Peppita, Roger and Sophia were the first ones off the ship. Upon seeing the city, their eyes widened at the sight. They have arrived in the early morning, which was around 9:00 AM. The sun was still rising and would continue to rise.

When Fayt got off the ship, he heard Sophia say. "It's just like home…"

Fayt looked at the city of Tokyo and sure enough, it looked exactly like home. Tall buildings where you can barely see the sun, Tokyo Tower, cars honking…yep. This was definitely like home.

Soon everyone got out on in this order: Maria, Nel, Adray, Cliff, Albel and finally Mirage who secured the ship making sure that no one would try to break in and take their ship making everyone stuck on the planet.

"So where is this Smash Brothers Mansion?" Cliff questioned Maria.

Maria checked her scanner of the area before she answered, "We have to go inside the city and keep heading straight. The mansion is on the other side of here."

"If it was on the other side, couldn't you land over there?" Fayt asked.

"It's to attract less attraction Fayt." Mirage told him. "We wouldn't want to repeat that event again, do we?"

"No but…"

"This planet…" Maria began, "is civilized to the point of allowing people all over the world to access it."

"It's amazing to find an advance planet out here." Cliff stated.

"It is. They probably wouldn't be surprised with our strange clothing or anything."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Peppita asked as she bounced around the area energetic as ever, "Let's go! I can't wait to taste their food!"

"And I can't wait to meet the wonderful ladies!" Roger added.

The girls glared at the raccoon while the guys eyed him. Roger sweat dropped and quickly changed what he said, "I mean, I can't wait to meet the wonderful warriors!"

"It's true. I've been waiting for a challenge," Cliff said.

Albel said nothing but Fayt knew that he too wanted some fierce competition. All Fayt wanted though was a cure to get rid of his wet dreams.

With that said, Peppita and Roger rushed ahead of the group. Sophia went over to Fayt, grabbed his hand and ran after the two with the bluenette being dragged along. Everyone missed the cold glare that Albel gave the two as he followed after the two.

* * *

The city wasn't that crowded in the morning. Most people were going to work and being as aggressive as ever ignoring the newcomers. People took one look of the group and considered them tourists and continued on with life. Fayt and Sophia were use to this, but Albel and Nel weren't.

They continued on until a car drove by them. Some obnoxious kid poked his head out of the window and screamed, "PROSTITUTE!" before the car sped off which was later followed by police cars.

"What was…that?" Sophia questioned.

"Prostitute?" Roger questioned unfamiliar with the word.

Fayt thought it was just him but it turned out that the Elicooaians and Peppita did not know of this word. Fayt sighed but didn't bother explaining. The only one who looked like a prostitute was Albel. If he didn't wear an outfit where his legs were revealing and shirt that made it look like he had breasts then he wouldn't look like one. His hair, personality and looks in general wasn't helping.

The bluenette could see that Cliff was snickering. Mirage and Maria just sighed as they ignored the question of the Elicooaians. Peppita tried to ask Sophia what the word meant but the brunette kept quiet for Albel's sake.

"What's so funny fool?" Albel just had to ask the blonde Klausian.

"You!" Cliff exclaimed.

"What?!"

Mirage hit her partner on the back of his head before he could say anything else.

"It's nothing. Cliff is just being Cliff for you." Mirage said calmly.

"Hmph. Stupid monkey…"

Cliff really couldn't say anything back because Mirage hit him on the back of his head again.

The group chuckled. They stopped however when the sun mysteriously disappeared and started getting cold.

"Wasn't it just sunny a few seconds ago?" The dark skinned girl asked.

"It is…now…"

"It's all cloudy…"

They all noticed that the temperature decreased rapidly. The people noticed and started rushing home or to work. The next thing they knew, snow was falling.

"The weather is…strange…" Nel stated starting to feel the chills.

"Yeah."

Fayt instantly noticed that both Sophia and Albel were going to be the ones to freeze first. Why did both of them continue to wear short sleeves when it was clearly the middle of winter in this world? At least he brought along a huge jacket.

"Hey Albel," Fayt began, "get over here!"

Bad idea. The captain of the Black Brigade gave a vicious glare at the bluenette. It was more directed to Sophia though. He hesitantly walked over. He was ready to slice his and the brunette's head off if Fayt said something stupid.

"What is it fool?"

Fayt was going to take the risk again. He took of his huge jacket and threw it over him Sophia, and Albel.

"Both of you going to freeze to death because you both wear stuff that is suited for warmer climates. It's best to share what we have."

Sophia instantly blushed instantly. "T-Thank you Fayt."

Albel however was on the verge of not accepting Fayt's warmth but he was freezing and he wouldn't allow Sophia to be the only one to snuggle with Fayt, so he just kept a farther distance to him than Sophia being all close to Fayt and mumbled a few words that no one could make out. Fayt smiled. He didn't strike out again.

The group snickered in the back. Roger wanted to do the same thing but he did not have a jacket of some sort to keep Peppita warm. The two kids ended up huddling close to Adray who was able to maintain his body temperature. Nel was wearing a lot of armor, she would be fine. Maria didn't seem to mind the cold weather whatsoever. Mirage wouldn't allow Cliff near her. The male Klausian wasn't interested though. His mind was on something else when they walked past an alley way. He thought he caught a body figure lying in the snow that had not melted in the alley way.

Cliff ran off on the group confusing them all. Mirage followed him and pretty soon everyone was slowly behind Maria and Nel who attempted to catch up to them.

It became obvious what was bugging the Klausian. There was indeed a body in the alleyway they passed. The body was of an adult male but he looked around the same age as Fayt. He was a mess. His hair looked on the verge of falling out from something. The body itself was pale as a ghost. It had purple bruises and scars all over his back. Since the guy was lying on his side, Cliff could see something carved on his back that read  **Death is the Cowardly Escape From Fear**. The carved words were still bleeding and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. And his face was pale. His eyes looked puffed up like he was crying. His gray eyes were drained out completely to the point of showing no emotion at all.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Cliff asked. Stupid thing to ask really but what else could he say. The male did not respond of course.

The others slowly appeared at the scene. Adray forced Peppita and Roger not to look. Fayt shielded Sophia's eyes to protect her innocences telling her not to look. Albel avoided looking at the body.

Maria and Mirage were the first ones to rush by Cliff's side. Maria took out her scanner and scanned the body. Mirage felt for a pulse.

"It's very faint but he's still breathing..." Mirage told her partner.

"But he's on the verge of death." Maria added. "Judging from the loss of blood, it seems like he's been here all night."

Cliff said nothing. He just continued to glance at the almost dead body.

"We should hurry and find a place for him to rest." Maria finished. "Otherwise, he might die within minutes."

"Dammit..."

"DAMN IT ALL!" Someone cursed.

All of a sudden, a mole appeared in the middle of all of them. He seemed ticked.

"I get hate mail from the player and now I'm sent to look for that stupid kid. Not my day…"

"Who are you?" Nel questioned the mole.

"Just a member of Smash Brothers Mansion who was sent to find a kid that went missing last night. Damn. And I'm missing the final episode of Avatar because of it."

He turned around and saw Saki's body. An exclamation mark appeared on his head, "Well speak of the devil! I found him!…But I won't be able to get him back without my minions." The brown mole turned to Cliff, "Big guy, think you can carry him for me?"

Everyone looked at Cliff who nodded his head. "Sure thing."

"Good. I'll lead the way to the mansion. There's a quick route from here…I think." A guest of wind blew by him as a leaf was blown with the wind.

The group really couldn't question the talking mole now because he went underground again and popped his head up from behind the group.

"What are you waiting for? Feminine guy is going to die if you don't hurry up."

The group didn't ask any questions as they allowed Cliff to be in front of all of them. They all followed the brown mole.

* * *

With Mr. Resetti showing them the quickest route, it took less time than what Maria predicted. Smash Brothers Mansion was huge on the outside. The inside would probably be bigger. The gates were unlocked because of the many Smashers and assist trophies that left through it. The brown mole reached the door and banged on it.

"Open up you punks! I found him!" Mr. Resetti shouted.

There was no response. A red vein appeared behind the mole.

"Are you punks deaf or something?! I said I found him!"

Still no response. The group was about to walk behind the door when the more snapped.

"You god damn son of a bitches! Open the damn door before I go super mole on you!"

That worked because the door opened and Mr. Resetti was almost stabbed with a huge sword.

"Shut the fuck up mole! I heard you the first time!" A voice yammered. He didn't sound friendly. In fact, he sounded very grouchy, "God, if you didn't go out drinking, then all of us would still be in bed!"

"The early bird gets the worm Ike, now get the hell out my way!"

Ike almost stabbed him again when he opened the door completely, "I'm sorry if I have a roommate looking up porn all night and having a certain angel making suggestive noises to a certain hedgehog! The walls aren't thick here!"

Mr. Resetti noticed the tone in Ike's voice and backed away. He turned to Cliff. "He's all yours. I'm out of this."

The mole didn't disappear here because Ike instantly asked, "Why the hell did you bring fans? Are you deliberately trying to get Master Hand to kill us all?"

"Fans of what?" Fayt questioned.

Ike just glared at the bluenette. Fayt recognized that glare anywhere. It was just the same as Albel's. The mercenary didn't get to answer because someone came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face knocking him into the darkness of the mansion. A blue hedgehog took his place who looked more friendly with his sheepish grin.

"Sorry about Ike. He's like that in general." The hedgehog said with a sigh. He glanced at Saki and said, "At least someone found him. Hurry and take him inside. He won't last long at this rate."

"If he isn't already dead!" They heard Ike shout which earned him a pounding from the figure that tackled him.

The blue hedgehog allowed them into the mansion. Fayt's first words when he stepped inside.

"It's huge!"

Albel pushed him aside. "You're fascinated by the smallest things fool."

Cliff didn't have time to have his mind wonder because he felt the blue hedgehog take the male off his back.

"It will be faster if I take him." Said the blue hedgehog. He glanced at Ike and the figure who was beating him up playfully, which was an angel with beautiful white wings and a childish demeanor surrounding him. "Pit, show them around when you're done beating up Ike."

"Whatever just go!"

The blue hedgehog in a blink of an eye disappeared in a flash.

"What just happened?" Cliff asked.

"Sonic is the fastest hedgehog around." The angel explained. "He'll get the job done in Sonic speed."

"Where does he get his drugs?" Ike questioned the angel earning him another punch to the head.

The angel got off of the mercenary when Mr. Resetti came to him.

"What? You're not going to bitch slap him?" The mole asked in disappointment.

"Ike's bitch will do that." Pit said in an un-angelic tone.

"But he doesn't have one."

"Exactly."

They instantly ignored Ike when he let out a string of curse words. The angel turned to Fayt's group.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Pit. The mole that guided you here is Mr. Resetti and the guy behind me is Ike. The hedgehog that left is Sonic."

"Fayt Leingod."

"Sophia Esteed."

"Cliff Fittir."

"Maria Traydor."

"Nel Zelpher."

"Peppita Rossetti!"

"Roger S. Huxley but you can just call me Roger."

"Mirage Koas."

"Adray Lasbard."

They all turned to Albel who wasn't going to introduce himself.

"And that's Albel Nox…" Fayt said with a sigh.

The angel took one look at the captain of the Black Brigade and said something in Greek that no one understood despite having a communicator on hand.

"Now that the introduction I think-"

"YOU STUPID PUFFBALL! GIVE ME BACK MY PORN BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Next thing you know, a pink puffball ran at top speed Pit moved out of the way really fast. A raven haired teen came after the puffball with a golden mallet whacking everything in his way. He hit Mr. Resetti on the head before running to the assist trophies side.

"It's a good thing I'm wearing a hard hat…" Mr. Resetti mumbled. "I don't like it when people play Whack A Mole with me."

Everyone just chuckled nervously at that bad joke.

"At least some people…are wide awake…" Pit said with a giggle.

* * *

The angel attempted to show Fayt and the group around the mansion but it wasn't easy with the other Smashers complaining in their room about not getting enough beauty sleep. Certain Smashers caused a scene such as Wolf killing off Pikmin and Olimar attacking him, DDD and the Ice Climbers playing golf in the middle of the hallway and shattering the window in the process and Mr. Game and Watch beeping at everyone and repairing whatever was destroyed. Pit shook his head in annoyance.

"This is what happens when Master Hand is knocked out…" Pit told the mole.

"Hey, it worked. I got my booze along with everyone else and you got laid."

The angel shook his head in annoyance as if he had been insulted but continued, "And you got Saki in a life threatening situation."

Mr. Resetti gulped. He stopped in front of the angel resulting in him kicking the mole out of his hole.

"Idiot. Next time, remember to protect your own men!"

The group stopped walking when Cliff asked, "Where is he?"

"The infirmary is just around the corner after we pass Samus' room." The angel answered.

And Samus didn't give a good first impression either. She was outside of her room selling whips and guns at a high price. The angel's eyebrow twitched when she stopped them and asked them to buy something from her.

"You know you want to whip him Pit." Samus stated in a seductive tone.

"Not. Now."

"Oh! So you're willing to buy one of my many whips?"

" _-red vein-_  I don't understand you and your whips God! Go use them on Zelda or someone that is willing to be your bitch."

"I will when I get someone to buy a whip from me." Samus leaned in closer to the angel, "So what's it going to be? I'll reduce the price by half if you buy one now. Or would you rather have a buy one, get one free?"

"This is sexual harassment."

"Come on Icarus. Just get something. I need money to bet in the match."

Pit looked ready to punch her for Samus calling him that. He reframed from doing so. "Oh, I see how it is…"

While the two were deep in conversation Fayt was unconsciously moving far away from the stand. This was not happening to him. One of the whips looked exactly like the one from his dream. The sparkles on the whip were telling him to buy it. He might have if Nel didn't get to it first.

"So how much is one of them?" She asked quite interested.

Samus noticed the newcomer and instantly put a serious face, "10000 yen."

Nel seemed unaffected, "8000 yen."

Samus cocked an eyebrow, "9211 yen."

Nel was up to the challenge, "5000 yen."

Samus decided to end it, "5555 yen. Take it or leave it."

"Sold."

Nobody liked the look on Nel's face when she took some of Fayt's money and spent it on one of the black whips. She seemed to be grinning evilly. Who was going to be the unfortunate victim of her wrath?

Obtained Black Rose Whip.

Samus was happy with the yen she received. "Thanks again. The store is officially closed."

The bounty hunter opened her door and kicked the stand inside. She then waved and then shut herself inside her room. Pit sighed with relief, "I was this close to be ripped off. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. This might come in handy later."

* * *

After that was cleared up, they arrived at the infirmary. They were greeted by a man in a white coat and a girl with pink hair and green eyes that had green wings. She seem to use some mysterious power to heal the dirty blonde. Sonic noticed the white angel and waved.

"What took you so long?" The blue hedgehog questioned.

"Samus held us up." Pit told him. "She wants to gamble in the upcoming match.

Sonic sighed. "I'll have to be at the arena soon as soon as I'm done here."

"Who are you facing?"

"I'm pairing up with Zelda on the blue team. We're up against Red and Ness who are the red team on Onett. No items and a time limit of five minutes."

"Well, good luck."

"I'm not done here…"

Pit glanced at the doctor who was holding a clipboard that had sheets paper clipped to it.

"How is he doctor?"

The doctor sighed. "Isn't it oblivious? He was brutally raped."

The tension in the room seem to rise. The angel looked at Mr. Resetti.

"Don't look at me! It's not my fault. I was just having a good time at the bar. You really should be blaming the ones he was with."

"You shouldn't be blaming anyone…" The green angel mumbled.

"Beside the obvious fact," the doctor continued, "He lost a lot of blood from this. It's great that you found him before he really died. His Ruffian blood saved him from dying last night."

"Half demons..." The two angels mumbled at the same time.

Pit turned toward the group. "This is Dr. Mario. He is the doctor of the mansion, and the girl over there is my subordinate Himeno. She is 4th seat of the royal bodyguard. I don't expect you to know what I'm talking about though."

"Captain," Himeno began, "I tried my best to heal his scars…but they're not going away…the wounds are too deep."

"Captain?"

"Yes I am the Captain of the Royal Bodyguards. I am-"

"Shut up Pit. I don't want to hear that long introduction again!" Sonic told him quickly.

The angel glared at the hedgehog. Sonic glared back at him. Fayt took a mental note that Pit and Albel were two different captains and that the one he was talking to now seem easier to get along with than Albel the Wicked.

"Captain huh?" Nel mumbled as she glanced at Albel. She was thinking the same thing as Fayt was. In fact, everyone was.

"I bet he can't take care of his own army..." Albel murmured upon realizing that everyone was looking at him at the mention of captain.

Pit was rather silent while Sonic started to chuckle nervously. Himeno only sighed where this conversation was going.

"I…do try my best…but everyone is out of control…" Pit said trying to make an excuse.

"Captain Pit, the reason we don't listen to you is quite obvious. We got nothing to do in Angel Land and here you are fighting in a tournament."

"You would think that Sun-Wong would take care of everything…"

"Yeah…but no one can stand a chance against Isaak and Pepper when it comes down to it."

"And then add Li and Mcenche…"

The two angels let out a huge sigh. Sonic shook his head in annoyance. "You got ways to go…"

"That's why we're all visiting you." Himeno stated.

"And causing mass destruction while you're at it. Where is everyone?!"

"…The mall…"

"For the love of Palutena! Do they have to do that?!"

Dr. Mario gave the angel a glare as he looked at his patient, "The patient is trying to sleep here."

The angel gave up yelling as it wouldn't bring the other royal bodyguards back to the mansion. "But do you have any ideas who raped Saki doctor?"

Dr. Mario shook his head. "No leads. Where did you find him?"

"Mr. Resetti found him."

"And these fellas got to him before me but he was in the alleyway. It seemed to be near the love hotel though…"

"You're impossible you stupid mole."

"I am not! I'm a super-"

"SAKI!"

Suddenly, a blond teenager pushed through Fayt's group earning some shouts from Roger. He ignored them as he ran over to Saki's bed. He seemed to be in turmoil.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't with you!" He cried.

Pit glanced at the blond assist trophy and frowned. "What the hell were all of you assist trophies doing when this happened?!"

The angel didn't suspect the blond assist trophy to be crying for his friend. He avoided eye contact. Mr. Resetti just had to explain.

"He past out from one drink. Lyn and Shadow were this close to getting laid in the bar."

"…"

"…Are blonds stupid Isaac?" Sonic questioned.

That earned a glare from the two Klausians and a cold shoulder from Pit.

"Well," Dr. Mario began trying to lighten the tension, "there are too many people here. Sonic, I think you should go to your match. You don't want to keep Queen Zelda waiting."

"Yeah, whatever."

Sonic zooms off before Pit could scold him.

"Pit, you should show them to the battle room. Mr. Resetti…you're staying with me. Isaac…you can stay."

Isaac was going to stay anyway. Pit sighed as he walked out of the room expecting Fayt's group to follow. One by one, they left. Fayt and Cliff were the last one to leave because the male Klausian continued to stare at Saki.

"Come on Cliff. We're troubling them," Fayt told him.

"Yeah…"

Cliff put on his strong front as he left the room. Fayt could tell that something was wrong with him but he couldn't tell what it was.

* * *

Pit read them to the living room which was probably the biggest room in the mansion. Nobody was there except Ike, Ash, Kirby and Samus. Apparently, the Pokémon Trainer caught the pink puffball and beat him to a pulp. The poor Star Warrior was on the floor bleeding like crazy. Ike just groaned as Ash was laughing like a maniac as he turned the page of his porn manga. Samus was counting the yen she received.

"Hey Pit, you came here on time!" The Pokémon Trainer exclaimed as he closed his porn manga. "The match is going to start."

"I can see that."

Samus grinned evilly at the angel. "So how much are you betting?"

"I'm not betting."

"I'm betting everything on the blue team."

Everyone glanced at Red.

"Aren't you suppose to be participating in the match?!"

Ash dropped his porn magazine. "SHIT! I thought it was Pikachu that was going to team up with Ness! Got to run!"

He quickly speeds out of the room but it wasn't as fast as Sonic. He got there in the nick of time since they were waiting for him.

"Idiot." Ike said bluntly.

"No kidding."

"Ike, Pit make your bet." Samus told them.

"If you'll shut up woman, I'll bet 3000 on red team."

"I'm not betting…" The angel repeated, "but I know that the blue team will win."

"Ash is not to be underestimated." Ike said simply.

Pit looked at the other worldly people and said. "Sit wherever you want. There's plenty of seats."

They did just that. Roger and Peppita decided to sit in the front. Everyone else sat in middle, but Albel insisted on standing up.

"It's starting…" Samus murmured.

Kirby recovered instantly and pounced on Ike's head. The mercenary sighed as he allowed him to stay on top.

The huge TV screen in the room turned off all the lights. It revealed a small colorful town. Sonic appeared on the tree by spin dashing on the screen. Zelda magically appeared on the bottom of the stage. Ash was already there but he threw a Pokéball on the blue house revealing a tiny turtle Pokémon. Ness appeared from the flames on the top of the Drug Store. The music that was playing was  _Mother (Other Side)_.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Pit instantly started cheering for Sonic as soon as the hedgehog jumped and kicked in the face. It seemed like those two were going at it in the air while Zelda used her magic against the tiny turtle. The turtle was surprisingly fast though as it ducked under her spell and proceeded to go into his shell for an attack. She quickly teleported out of the way and proceeded to attack with a fireball.

"Wow that turtle is fast!" Roger commented.

"Squirtle is supposed to be fast." Ike told him simply.

"Why is that guy standing in the background?" Peppita questioned.

"They wouldn't allow Ash to fight on the battlefield," Pit explained, "so Ash is forced to use his Pokémon. Pokémon are mystical creatures that fight your battles for you. They're like pets in a way."

"Pathetic…" Albel mumbled.

"You would be surprised at how hard it is to beat them though." Samus stated.

In the battle, Ness tried to float back to the battle, but Sonic knocked him out using his back kick.

"Blue team is going to win." Pit repeated to Ike.

The mercenary said nothing as he started to break into a sweat.

"Did you guys already start betting?" Asked a new voice.

The four Smashers looked up to see a knight with wings hanging upside down.

"Technically yes Meta Knight." Pit told him. "If you weren't so busy doing whatever, you could have made it. A minute already past."

"Damn."

He floated down next to Kirby who cheered in his own baby language.

"I still don't see how the battle system works." Cliff stated.

Fayt nodded his head in agreement. He may be an expert at video games, but one seem different from the one he was used to playing.

"The battle system," Pit began, "is quite simple. The goal is to knock your opponent off the boundary line which is any of the four sides of the screen. In this stage though, there are only three sides to knock off your opponent so this stage would be called grounded. Other stages are aerial if you can get knocked out from falling to the bottom of the screen."

"That…makes sense."

"The person with the highest score in a time match wins. In team match however, the score is shared meaning that even if you have a score of three, if your partner has a score of negative three that can happen if you your opponent scores, you accidentally knock your partner off the stage, or the person is being a stupid dick then the total score will be zero. It's best to get a positive score at the end."

Back to the match, Sonic was on a high percentage but Zelda protected him from Squirtle when she used her forward Smash to trap the turtle with her magic. When the magic was done, Squirtle was sent flying earning her a point for blue team. Sonic went back to pounding on Ness, but the PK boy wouldn't take it, he got his home run bat out and hit Sonic head on. If it weren't for the yellow house that was in the way, Sonic would have been knocked out. When the Pokémon came back though, Ash switched them, and a plant like Pokémon came out. He called out, "Go, Ivysaur!"

"In a time match," Pit continued, "You keep coming back until the time runs out. The more you fall though, the more likely you will be pitied in the match and you are given a chance to make a comeback. They give you what is called a Pity Final Smash, which only happens if your score is five points away from the leading person. At this rate, Ness will get it if he keeps getting knocked out."

As if on cue, Zelda did a powerful kick at Ness which was counted by his kick. When the two were clashing, Sonic came up behind the Queen of Hyrule and did another back kick and knocked Ness out of the arena again. Zelda went back to beating up the Pokémon, but all wasn't so easy now. Ivysaur had the range and hit her with a razor leaf. She didn't have time to reflect it because as soon as the leaf was released, Ivysaur grabbed her with his vine whip and threw her down. Sonic was too busy fighting an angry Ness to go save her.

"More so, there are two other modes. There is stock match in which you have a amount of stock. If you are the last one standing then you win regardless of how many K.O.s, falls, and S.D.s you have. Stock is for those who like fighting to the death but it's not recommended to newcomers. The other mode is coin mode which you can earn additional money by just playing. In this mode, the one who has the most money at the end wins. You can get it by attacking your opponent and depending on how much damage and what attack it is will depend on the amount that comes out of your opponent. You lose the money when you get knocked out…but seriously…this mode is so unfair."

"Tell me about it." Samus interrupted. "You could have the most K.O.s but you have to stay really close to your opponent to get all the money. Unlike last season where you can stay far away from your opponent and still get money."

"Maybe it was because Wario joined." The angel joked.

"I think so." Ike said. "That guy is selfish when it comes to money. Wouldn't be surprised if he was thieving Lucas from his money that he has now."

"In the end, the mode you want to play is based on preference. A stock match can be timed but most of the time, it isn't unless it's an official tournament. You then have five minutes to knock out your rival three times. If not, the one with the most stock wins. If you have the same score, lives, or money when the time runs out…it goes to Sudden Death."

"Sudden Death?"

"You start at 300 percent. One hit and you're screwed. And if you take too long to knock out your opponent, bombs fall from the sky and do all the work for you."

The angel recalled a battle where he was this close to defeating a green dinosaur named Yoshi. The cute dinosaur kept running away from him. The angel was going to hit him, when a bomb landed on his head and exploded not only sending him flying upwards and crashing into the screen, but it messed up his hair and he lost the match. He shivered, "I don't want to go through that experience again."

Ike smirked and the angel a pat on the back. "Now now Pit. It was  ** _only_**  Yoshi you lost to."

"ONLY YOSHI?!"

"Whoops…"

"I'll never live that down…I would have gotten a raise...and I would have been able to pay for the damage in Angel Land that Pepper caused..."

Ike rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"POYO!" Kirby announced.

Everyone looked back at the screen and saw that Sonic was hit by Ness' home run bat and sent flying onto the left side knocking him out. He kept back pissed, but he stopped to rub his shoulder.

"Damn, I'm not a baseball Ness!" He cried.

"Then maybe you want to get hit by my yo-yo?" He questioned.

"Meanie…"

Sonic curled into a ball and spun toward the PK boy. Zelda was too busy fighting Ivysaur when he caught her against the wall and started beating her up with his vine. Sonic noticed this and kicked Ness away from him. He sped over to his partner and gave a big punch to the back of the Pokémon. It was completely unexpected that the Pokémon was sent flying off the left screen due to the high number the Pokémon was on.

"You okay Zelda?" He questioned.

"Yes, thank you."

Sonic grinned as Ness tried to hit him with his baseball bat again. The hedgehog jumped out of the way and onto a tree. He ran in place and taunted. "You're too slow!"

Zelda sighed. "Shut up Sonic. You're too fast."

"You're suppose to be on my team Zelda!"

"I am on your team, but you're stating the obvious in the wrong way."

The hedgehog rolled his eyes as he saw Ash switch his Pokémon again. This time to a big red dragon.

"Hang in there Charizard!" He called out.

The fire Pokémon was glaring daggers at the blue hedgehog. Sonic sweat dropped as he ran out of the way when the Pokémon was shooting flames from it's mouth. Zelda manage to knock out Ness out with a well timed aerial kick, but as soon as she knocked him out, Ness came back glowing.

"Oh…" Zelda began.

"Shit." Sonic finished.

Ness got down from the transporter device and screamed. "PK STARSTORM!"

Suddenly, meteors come flying out of the sky hitting anything in it's path. If Charizard wasn't on Ness' team, he would be out again. The Pokémon Trainer just stared at the sky and pulled out a parasol that he must have stolen from Peach and held it over his head. Not like he was going to get hit or anything.

Blue team had it worse. Sonic tried to hide under the house, but it didn't work. He was force to run away when the meteors came down. Zelda wasn't so lucky. She was too slow. One hit from the meteor and she was sent upwards and got hit by five more meteors. The only thing left was her scream and her turning into a star. The meteor shower was over and Ness was no longer glowing.

"Poor Zelda…" Sonic mumbled.

Sonic wasn't the only one who thought that. The Smashers thought so too.

"How are you suppose to avoid something like that?" Cliff asked.

"It's hard to." Ike told him. "Us power houses are always killed when Ness or Lucas use that."

Fayt was intrigued by the power of one so small. If rivals like these are this powerful, then he had to fight.

The time limit was almost out and Zelda was out for blood. The blood came from Ness. She kept tripping him and that scared the fighters greatly. Sonic sighed as he did a downward kick on Charizard followed by a homing attack and then a downward spin. Charizard was so heavy that he didn't get out by that combo.

"5...4..." the announcer was counting down the last five seconds, "3...2...1..."

Zelda hit Ness with a powerful up explosion from above. Since Ness was on a high number, Ness was sent flying. His foot hit the screen when the announcer said. "TIME!"

Pit couldn't help but laugh. Ike scoffed. Samus grinned and Meta Knight was smiling evilly under the mask. Kirby was frowning because he felt sorry for the PK boy.

The screen changed to the netherworld. It then showed Sonic running across the screen and then posing announcing, "Sonic's the name. Speed's my game!" as Zelda was busy posing her magic in front of her. Ness and Charizard were clapping in the background as Ash was too upset to do so.

"The winner today is…BLUE TEAM!"

It then showed the score for everyone. Sonic finished with three K.O.s, one fall. Zelda had two K.O.s and one fall. Ness had two K.O.s and three falls. Ash had no K.O.s and two falls. The final score was three for blue team and negative three for red team.

Ike's head slumped as Pit and Samus gave each other high fives.

"Cough up the money Ike!" Pit demanded in an evil tone.

"You didn't even bet on how much!"

"Well too bad. I said blue team and Samus and I won the bet. Now give us the money."

Ike groaned as he gave 3000 yen to Samus and 3000 to Pit. He looked at his wallet and gave a huge sigh. "And to think that I would have enough to take you to dinner tonight…"

The angel didn't seem the list bit interested, "Sorry. With this money, I'm taking Sonic out."

"…"

"I might as well take Zelda out…" Samus mentioned as she looked at all the money she made today. She glanced at Pit and said. "Don't let me see you in the same restaurant Zelda chooses."

"Too shay!"

Fayt's group had different emotions about the match. Sophia was more determined not to fight now. Mirage seem to hold no interest whatsoever. Everyone else though was either interested or really wanted to fight. Fayt glanced at Albel who seemed ready to fight as well.

"How do we sign up?" Fayt asked.

The five Smashers looked at the bluenette as the lights turned back on due to the end of the match.

"You have to wait until tomorrow before you sign up." Pit stated. "Master Hand is generally pissed off at all of the assist trophies last night. He won't be angry tomorrow…unless…he really holds a grudge."

The Smashers thought of Master Hand's angry expression on his face and decided to put it out of their heads. None of them would do Classic Mode for a while.

"But I still got to show you the rooms though…" The angel stated.

* * *

The five Smashers decided to tag along with Pit and Fayt's group until they reunited with the Smashers that were fighting in the recent match. Pit instantly gave a high five to the blue hedgehog. Samus gave a seductive wink to Zelda causing her to blush slightly. Ike was complaining to the Pokémon Trainer on how much money he lost. The Pokémon Trainer was forced to apologize. Meta Knight was commenting on how Ness doesn't know how to handle a girl resulting in the PK boy chasing both Star Warriors toward their room.

Ike grabbed Ash by the ear and told Pit. "We're going to our rooms now. Since this guy ruined my schedule, I might as well beat him up."

"You do that!" Sonic said with a laugh.

"I'm really sorry…" Ash mumbled looking at Ike hoping for sympathy. He knew what was coming.

"You'll get no sympathy from me." Ike told him harshly as he dragged the Pokémon Trainer off with his ear in one hand and his huge sword in another.

Samus and Zelda giggled upon hearing Ash's scream when they reached their room at top speed.

"Well," Samus began turning to Pit, "I got a date now, so I should wish you luck on yours."

"We're not dating..." The light angel denied.

"Whatever. Zelda, hunny, let's go."

Zelda smiled as the two walked to their room preparing to change their clothes. The white angel groaned. "Women are evil…"

The guys couldn't agree with him more, but that earned a glare from the ladies.

* * *

Pit led the group to their rooms. He clarified on the way that because of the recent incident with Saki, that there were less rooms than usual meaning that everyone would have to share a room. So the rooming went like this. Fayt stayed with Albel. Nel stayed with Sophia. Maria stayed with Mirage and Peppita. Roger stayed with Adray and Cliff was the lucky one to get a room for his own. Well, he was planning on staying with Fayt and Albel, but the bluenette insisted that he stayed in a room by himself because Albel wouldn't appreciate.

Once the rooms were out of the way, Pit just pointed where the dinner hall, bathroom, and showers/hot springs were before stating that he and Sonic had to get ready now.

The angel and hedgehog left the group alone to do whatever they want. The kids wanted to eat at the moment, so Mirage was forced to take them to the dining room. The remainder of the girls decided to go bath in the hot spring. Fayt prayed that they wouldn't get lost. Adray talked about seeing misfortune around the mansion and went off on his own. Cliff said he had important matters to do and walked off leaving Fayt and Albel alone.

"So…what are you going to do Albel?" Fayt asked.

"Hmph. That angelic fool said that we couldn't fight today, so that leaves me nothing to do but stay with you and hope something amusing will come up."

Fayt could tell that Albel was annoyed that they wouldn't be able to fight in a match until tomorrow. But he wasn't the only one that felt that way.

"Well, I'm not doing anything except walking around. If you want to be bored with me then that's fine. I won't stop you for doing what you need to do."

Albel answered with the usual, "Whatever fool" and walked in front of him. Fayt laughed to himself and followed behind the captain of the Black Brigade.

* * *

The day went by surprisingly fast. Samus and Zelda went at that time to whatever restaurant that they chose. Pit and Sonic followed after them before choosing a different restaurant. The rest of Fayt's group didn't come back to their rooms. Not like the earthling did either since there was so much to see in the mansion. He was desperately trying to find this Princess Peach person, but no prevail. He should have asked the angel which room she was in before he went off to do whatever with Sonic. Albel didn't seem the least bit bored with Fayt though. He only commented on everything in the mansion in general. While it would seem offensive with the way he was using his words, he certainly didn't mean it.

At long last, he found someone that was willing to help him find Princess Peach's room. It was a male and female eskimo which they called themselves the Ice Climbers. The blue one was named Popo and the pink one was Nana. They stated that Peach was on the third floor and that if they took the elevator, then they would get to her room faster.

"But I must warn you, men that go in her room never come back out alive." Popo warned.

Nana glared at her brother and dragged him off somewhere stated that wasn't true at all.

 _What did they mean by that?_ Fayt asked himself.

* * *

Fayt would find out the question by himself when they reached the third floor by elevator. Albel did not like the elevator or rather the music that was playing in it. No one would if you were listening to  _Happy-Happy Joy-Joy_  over and over again. Just imagine what would happen if the elevator got stuck and you were forced to listen to that song over and over and over again.

The two got off the elevator. Immediately, Fayt noticed what room belonged to the princess. It was the only one that had a pink door. That gave him a sinking feeling. And then to make matters worse, a wolf ran out of her room howling, "YOU'RE CRAZY, WOMAN!" He seemed mentally scarred.

Fayt gulped. Was it a good idea to visit Princess Peach? Maybe he should bring Sophia along as a shield, but Albel was just as a good shield as she was in a situation like this.

"What are you waiting for? Get what you need done fool."

 _You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I was getting into._ Fayt thought to himself.

Fayt slowly approached the door one step at a time. When he reached the door and grabbed the handle, he felt like his hand was stuck to the door knob. It was like some dark presence was pulling him in. Albel seemed oblivious to the feeling.

"Are you going to open the door maggot?"

_Shut up Albel. This is hard!_

Fayt slowly opened the door. It was pure instinct that when he opened the door, he screamed earning him an attack from some random object that was thrown at him. It was a shampoo bottle.

The Princes of the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't what he imagined. She was a young girl with blonde hair. She wore a pink dress and she had a yellow rat on her back that was licking her cheek.

Fayt didn't scream at her image though. He screamed at the room. Everywhere you looked…it was pink! It reminded him of Sophia's room back at home. No, it was just parasols. The music that was playing in her room was the ear splitting  _Barbie Girl_  song. It matcher her greatly. Fayt questioned who Ken was if the princess was Barbie.

"Wolf, you're ready for another beat down? Well you'll get one for saying awful things about lesbians!" She shouted. She seemed angry. The yellow rat had sparks coming out of his cheeks.

Once she saw that it wasn't Wolf that she hit, she quickly said. "Whoops."

The yellow rat aimed it's sparks at the CD player. The song changed to  _Passion After the Battle_.

Albel didn't bother helping Fayt up. The bluenette cursed his luck. "It's okay. I shouldn't have screamed."

"I'm so sorry. I kind of got carried away and wanted to try something anime girls do when a guy comes into their room." Peach explained.

"Pika.." 

Albel glanced at Fayt and told him that he would stay out of the room realizing what he was getting into. Fayt cursed at him as he kicked Fayt inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Was the first question that Peach asked.

Fayt nearly fell over laughing again as he tried to stand up again. "No. Albel is a man. A very scary man I might add."

"I've seen scarier." Peach reminded the bluenette. "Have you looked at Bowser or Wario recently?"

Fayt didn't know who those two were. Probably ugly Smashers.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Peach. I'm the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. This little companion here is Red's Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"Red?"

"That's what we all call the Pokemon Trainer. His friends call him by his real name Red though. Master Hand was messed up to dub him the 'Pokemon Trainer' when he clearly had a name."

"I see. My name is Fayt Leingod and-"

"If you came here, there must be something you need."

"Actually…"

Fayt handed her the piece of paper that had her name on it. Her eyes widened when she saw the mushroom paper again.

"Oh! Someone actually got it!" Peach exclaimed, "I thought it would burned up in the atmosphere…"

"What?"

"Well…I was really planning to send this bottle and note across the ocean…but I changed it to planet at the last minute. You might say…that Pit, Sonic and Red were scheming to send Jigglypuff into space with the note, but it failed and only my bottle and note went to space. I thank Rosalina for making sure it didn't burn since it looks good as new."

"Does that mean that?"

"I mean what I say, but…half of that is false now after what happened to Saki…we really didn't expect this to happen."

"Oh…so you can't help with my sleeping problem?"

"Depending what problem you're having depends if I can help. I'm not Ashley in any way."

Fayt was silent before he told her about the dreams he has been having recently. The more he got into detail, the more his face turned bright pink like the color of the room. Peach giggled realizing the problem.

"Oh that's easy. Just tell your friend how you feel and he'll surely accept your feelings."

Fayt's hair went over his eyes. "Easy for you to say…Albel…really isn't the person to have feelings for anyone. I mean…he's been so busy killing all of his life that I bet he has no time for that."

Peach smiled. "I don't think so. He seems to be one of those guys that show off their body when they are surely virgin."

Fayt looked at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"Like I said. He looks like someone who wants to be loved. If you treat him nicely in return, he will surely return his feelings and if he has been killing his whole life, he'll stop."

"How can you be so sure?" Fayt questioned.

"Let's just say one of these Smashers has been doing nothing but killing his whole life."

The bluenette was shocked at this statement. From what he seen, it seemed like all the Smasher's were light hearted slackers or light hearted gamblers.

"But when he came to Smash Brothers Mansion this season and met Link, he changed. He doesn't kill anymore. He just threatens people with his military weapons now."

Fayt didn't like the sound of that, but it seemed like this Link was just as crazy as he was falling in love with a mass murderer. This person and Albel though seem to have reasons to kill others though.

"If even that forbidden love was established, I'm certain that it will happen to you."

"Pika!"

Fayt sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm just asking myself for a quick and painless death."

"Not true!"

Fayt couldn't think of how confessing your feelings would get rid of the wet dreams, but it seemed that the more he didn't do something, the more graphic the dream got.

"Thank you."

"Come by tomorrow so I can know the results!" Peach said with a smile. The tone of voice seem like a demand though.

Fayt sweat dropped as he left the pink room. As soon as it did, she switched her music back to  _Barbie Girl_.

The earthling instantly noticed that Albel wasn't standing in front of the door like he said he would.

"Dammit Albel! When you say that you're going to wait for me, wait for me!" Fayt shouted as he searched for the captain of the Black Brigade. He prayed that he wasn't going to kill anyone.

* * *

Albel got annoyed with waiting for Fayt and decided to explore the mansion by himself. He hoped that he would find someone worthy of a fight. He didn't find one of course.

His search led him to the garden of the mansion. There he found another Smasher attending the flowers with these strange flower like aliens. Helping him was a girl that looked similar to Peach in appearance but she was indeed different. She had a calm demeanor following her soft smile. She was tending the rose bush. Behind her were these adorable little stars known as Luma. They flew around the sky enjoying the night that had risen.

Albel wasn't paying attention to them. What he saw ahead was the same green angel that he met in the morning. She was dancing on top of the fountain. Her dancing made the Luma make that cute little shriek. The fountain itself was shooting water upward. Some flowers that were on the grass flew toward her and made a tornado of petals in their wake. It was indeed beautiful. The tiny Smasher, and the girl would only stop to see the green angel's progress and then get back to work.

Albel unconsciously moved toward the green angel. Both the tiny Smasher and the girl pretended to ignore his presence when they indeed took notice. The green angel noticed too but only stopped when he was within range of the tornado.

"Not enough…" She mumbled sadly. She noticed Albel staring at her and jumped down. When she did, the water went back down and the petals blew away in the wind, "You were watching?"

"No. I was just passing by looking for a worthy opponent." He lied.

The green angel nodded her head slowly. "I see."

Albel couldn't believe that she trusted him instantly. She would be dead if she put her faith in strangers. "So that angelic fool called you Himeno right?"

"Yes why?"

"That was…"

"It was nothing. I was just upset that Dr. Mario told me to leave the room. Dancing calms my mind because I felt like I might hurt someone if I didn't do this."

"But everything was…"

"I am the wind angel if you haven't notice my wing color. I control the wind and can speak to Mother Nature."

Albel said nothing. Himeno wouldn't allow him to finish his sentence. It was rather…

"When I found out who hurt Saki-san." Himeno continued. Her tone of voice seemed to change into a rather dark and sinister tone. "I'll pass judgment to him."

The Pikmin went and hid behind a bush upon noticing the green angel's change of mood. Albel didn't seem to notice though. The girl sighed.

"Himeno, it is best if you don't get worked up over something like this. We'll find the rapist eventually."

Himeno turned to the girl and frowned, "I know Rosalina, but Palutena-sama is coming here soon and she's going to grant one person three wishes. She only does this once a year and it just happens to be the end of the year, but if she finds out that this bad person isn't caught, then she won't grant the wishes of that person."

Rosalina shook her head. "Maybe it's best not to have the three wishes granted this year."

"But…"

"The only one who needs it now is…"

Albel didn't like being ignored by people, but this was a ladies conversation, so he let it slide. Beside, he heard a certain bluenette call his name. He scoffed as he turned to leave the garden. He caught a glimpse of the sorrow in Himeno's eyes. He didn't know why it pained him to see her hurt when he loved hurting people in general.

Once the Captain of the Black Brigade caught up to the earthling, he noticed that Fayt wasn't talking to him. He seemed rather angry with him and he didn't know why.

"You seem worked up." 

"I would be having to run around this whole place to find you!" Fayt declared. "Didn't you tell me that you were going to stay at the front of the door?"

"…Why would I wait fifteen minutes for you fool? Beside, you could use the exercise."

"I'm honored, jerk."

Albel laughed bitterly as they continued walking to their room. It was pretty late and there wasn't much to do anyway.

"And why were you giving that look to that girl?" Fayt questioned bitterly.

"What are you talking about maggot?"

"You know what I mean. Since when have you ever felt compassionate to someone to give them a sympathetic look?!"

Albel ended up blinking twice. He didn't understand what Fayt was asking him so he decided to ignore him. Fayt was only the question though because he was rather jealous that Albel showed a sympathetic look to someone that he hadn't known long. What did she have that he didn't?

"Could you walk faster Leingod?" Albel questioned. "I might trip you if you keep moving this slow."

Fayt said nothing as they continued to their dorm. The bluenette prayed that he wouldn't have another wet dream, but knowing fate, he would have a more graphic one.

* * *

The problem with Fayt leading though, was that they got lost in the huge mansion. Albel cursed at Fayt's daydreaming which the bluenette fought back with Albel suppose to memorize the room. They ended up at the infirmary door again. That's when they saw a familiar blonde at the door.

"What's the monkey doing here?" Albel questioned.

Fayt shrugged his shoulders as they peaked through the door. It was obviously the time where everyone was suppose to leave. Even Dr. Mario left, but Cliff was still here. He was sitting on a stool in front of Saki's bed. The bluenette tried to decide whether or not he should go in and confront the Klausian or leave to find their room. Albel wanted to see what was up though, but with Fayt being in the way of the door, it was impossible.

 _I think it's best if we leave him alone._ Fayt told himself as he forced Albel to come with him and find their room. The decision would surely make Albel upset, but sacrifices had to be made. He would ask Cliff what he was doing tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to get some shut off.

* * *

Cliff didn't even know what he was doing when he wondered back to the infirmary. At first, Isaac and another Smasher that went by the name of Snake were visiting him. Isaac kept apologizing to the dirty blond over and over again. Snake on the other hand was rather quiet. He continued to question Dr. Mario if he had any evidence of who raped Saki. Dr. Mario continued to shake his head. Snake gave up eventually and had to drag the sobbing blonde out of the room. Snake and Cliff caught each other's eye for a bit before the mercenary continued to drag Isaac away. Cliff took the chance to visit Saki and thus did he learn more about the assassin from the doctor.

"This might be it for him…" Dr. Mario mumbled, "Even if he wakes up, he'll never recover from those tragic wounds. And to think he was this close to recovering from his fiancé's death."

Very tragic indeed. Cliff wanted to knock some sense into the person who did this to Saki, but no prove equals no serious beat down. There was still something that surprised him. Why would he care for someone he just met? Was it because Saki had a pretty face that he volunteered to help, or was it something else?

Dr. Mario left the room telling the Klausian to leave soon. Cliff might have stayed in the infirmary all night, if he didn't notice the presence of Fayt and Albel. He was certain that he heard Albel complain at the door, and Fayt telling him that they needed to find their room. Cliff was rather happy to see them not come in. He didn't wan the two to see him in this state. He had to show that he was a man that they could rely on. Fayt would be confused with the change in him while Albel would mock him like he always did.

He sighed as he looked at Saki's pale face one last time before standing up and slowly walking out of the infirmary. Nothing would do good waiting for him to wake up. He turned off the light and closed the infirmary door.

When Cliff was gone though, gray eyes opened devoid of life. They slowly turned from gray eyes to crimson red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 14547 words! Notes!
> 
> 1\. I don't know what color Saki's eyes are. I looked at the pictures that I took, but they looked gray to me. Either that or they were a very faint baby blue color. In the story, they are gray.
> 
> 2\. This is a Star Ocean: Till the End of Time joke when you get an item. I'm trying to get this story very video game like. What I mean is, this whole going to Smash Brothers Mansion for Fayt's group is a side quest. A side quest where you can get the Albel ending. LOL Anyway, what the whip will do, you'll have to find out later.
> 
> 3\. Stupid Dick is what my sister and I came up with when we were playing Melee. My sister had 7 S.D.s because she has a tendency of blowing herself up in Melee (where if you blow yourself up, it doesn't count that for your opponent scoring.) She asked this question, "What does S.D. mean?" I answered "Stupid Dick." We both laugh when we both know it means Self Destruct.
> 
> 4\. This is a Private Action joke. In Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, Private Actions help you determine who Fayt will be with in the end. This private action would go like this…
> 
> PA 61: What is Cliff Doing?
> 
> Location: Smash Brothers Mansion, Infirmary
> 
> Availability: Side Quest
> 
> Requirements: None
> 
> Type: Automatic
> 
> Description: As Fayt and Albel walk back to their room, they get lost due to Fayt's daydreaming. They spot Cliff in the infirmary with Saki. Cliff has been demonstrating strange behavior ever since he got to the mansion, and Fayt must decide whether or to confront him or not? Confronting him would surely get something out of him, but at the same time, it's not their business. Depending on your choice depends on who will like and dislike Fayt and Cliff.
> 
> Affection Points: (In this order: Fayt, Sophia, Cliff, Maria, Nel, Roger, Albel, Peppita, Mirage and Adray)
> 
> If You Choose Confront Cliff…
> 
> Fayt: -, minus 4, minus 5, minus 2, minus 2, plus 1, plus 3, plus 2, zero, zero
> 
> Cliff: plus 3, minus 3, -, minus 1, minus 1, zero, plus 1, zero, minus 4, zero
> 
> If You Choose Leave Him Alone…
> 
> Fayt: -, plus 2, plus 5, plus 1, plus 1, minus 2, minus 3, minus 1, plus 5, plus 1
> 
> Cliff: zero, minus 1, -, zero, zero, minus 2, minus 3, minus 1, plus 4, zero


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fayt and the gang are finally able to participate in a Brawl match. The vacation seems to have begun with that and a little romance blossoming from everyone, but all is not as joyful as Saki mysteriously disappears. Who is responsible? And Gray Fox is out for blood and he'll kill anyone who finds out what he did. Who will be the victim?

_Fayt cried to himself upon seeing the same pink room that he was in the day before. This was not happening! He was in the same dream again! It seemed like the girls weren't in his dream to chase him. No…it seemed more sinister than that._

_In front of him was Albel. He was chained to the bed in a purple tunic. The tunic was very similar to the one that Pit and Himeno_   _wore. Now he realized something about the angels. They all wore something revealing. Albel was no exception and he wasn't even close to being an angel. But he still looked damn adorable in that pose._

_"No Fayt! Don't get tempted to this sick fantasy! This won't happen in real life!" Fayt shouted at himself._

_But you might as well make Albel yours in your dream._

_That voice was Fayt's inner voice. The voice that told him to get laid with Albel when he was vulnerable in real life and in the dream world._

_"NO! I can't do this! It's wrong!"  
_

_You coward. How long are you going to hide your feelings from him!  
_

_"…Until this is all over."_

_When everything is over, you won't be together in the end, so you might as well tell him how you feel in real life now._

_"No."_

_Fine. I'll just have to take over your mind and have your body work like it did the last time._

_"NO!"  
_

_Too late. Fayt felt like he had no control over his body again. He smirked as he walked over to the defenseless Albel._

_"Did I make you wait?" inner Fayt asked in a perverted._

_"No Master Fayt…I can wait my entire life for you."_

_GOD! THIS IS NOT ALBEL! HE DOESN'T EVEN SOUND LIKE HIM!_

_Fayt grinned evilly as he took off his shirt. "You don't have to wait anymore love. You're all mine now."_

_The real Fayt gawked when he saw his inner self kissing Albel fiercely on the lips. Albel didn't even both fighting back. He just let inner Fayt dominate him completely. It please him to no end. He slowly ripped off the purple tunic that Albel revealing everything._

_"I'm going in now. I hope it doesn't hurt."_

_Fayt couldn't watch anymore as he watched himself having sex with the one he loved. And Albel seemed to be enjoying being the innocent uke. If only that could happen in real life._

_I GOT TO WAKE UP!_

* * *

And again, Fayt woke up screaming but this time, instead of a shoe being thrown at him, it was a black bomb that was thrown at him. It blew up in his face upon contact. When the smoke was gone, Fayt's face and the front of Fayt's hair was completely black.

"I told you stop screaming, you fool! It's four in the morning!" Shouted Albel.

Fayt shook his head getting rid of the black ash that was on his face. "S-Sorry. I jut had a nightmare."

"Is it the same nightmare you've been having for the past week?" Albel questioned in a grumpy tone.

The bluenette avoided eye contact with Albel and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah…"

"Guess that woman didn't help much."

"She told me to accept the truth…but I don't want to…because…"

"Because what?" Albel asked not trying to sound interested.

"Why should I talk about my love life to someone like you?… _Damn…_ "

Albel raised an eyebrow. "So it's a wet dream then?"

Fayt blushed as he shook his head like crazy. "N-NO! It's not!"

Albel frowned. "I wonder who the lucky one is in your dream."

The captain of the Black Brigade assumed that it was Sophia he was humping in his dreams. He didn't know that Fayt was dreaming of him being on the bottom. He would kill himself if he was dominated by anyone though.

"And before you start thinking it's Sophia, it's not."

"Oh…"

"I'm telling the truth."

Albel wasn't going to listen to him anymore. He threw his head on the pillow and tried to get back to sleep. "Wake me up again and I'll kill you."

"You said that the last time…" Fayt mumbled but soon rested his head on the pillow. He might as well pass out…but he might fall back into the same dream and his inner self would continue to have sex with submissive Albel in his dream.

 _I guess I won't fall asleep._ Fayt thought to himself. All he could do now was stare at Albel who quickly manage to get back to sleep. He had to admit that he looked like an angel when he slept. Every other time, crimson eyes glared at his opponents showing no sign of remorse. It's sad really. Albel really isn't an evil person, and here he is trying to act like the bad guy.

Fayt stayed awake until 4:22 AM before his eyes gave up on him and he fell asleep again. Oh was that a bad idea because he did went back into the fucking dream where the lemon continued.

* * *

Fayt felt someone poke his cheek. He opened one eye to see a familiar tanned hand poking at him. If he tried to stay asleep, he was certain that the person would poke him in the eye for amusement.

"He's awake." The voice said in a peppy tone.

Fayt groaned. "What…are you doing here…Peppita?"

"Albel told me to do whatever it takes to wake you up." She said with a smile.

"What's…in it…for you…?"

"Nothing. I wanted to do it anyway."

"You seem to have a really nice dream though. What was it about?"

_The dream!_

Fayt remembered it perfectly and it didn't please him one bit. He had control of his mind and body again, but he went on with having sex with Albel Nox…and he enjoyed it. He wouldn't be surprised if he had an erection all night.

"It's nothing."

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere now?"

"Of course!" Peppita cheered. "I'm going to go eat. A red angel came by announcing that we can be in a match today after we're all prepared. I can't wait to battle!"

Peppita bounced around the room before she left. Fayt groaned as he checked the clock next to his bed. It read 10:10. He stretched his arms as he yawned. He opened both his eyes to see that Albel's bed was all ready made. He snickered at himself that the captain of the Black Brigade would keep his stuff as neat and tidy as possible. Albel was nowhere to be found though.

 _He's probably waiting for everyone so we can sign up._ Fayt thought to himself.  _Well, might as well get ready._

The first thing that Fayt did was shower. He was surprised at how well the showers were made and how clean they were. They must have been better than the ones that weren't private. Once he finished drying himself off with a clean towel. He looked at himself in the mirror to see if anything wasn't out of place. He was looking good. He then came back into the room and found a closet with plenty of clothes for him to wear. All seemed suited for battle and they seem to match those that preferred speed over power. All Fayt needed to keep was his sword and leave his clothes in the room.

"I'm ready to fight." Fayt told himself. "I can eat after a good match."

* * *

It seemed like everyone thought the same way as Fayt did when Fayt met them in the corridor. Peppita and Roger didn't seem the least bit happy with having to eat later after having a Brawl match though. Mirage stated that this was the function of all the Smashers though as they fought before they ate.

"So, where's the big boss?" Fayt questioned.

"He's not here yet." Nel said calmly. "We'll have to wait a little bit longer."

"Maybe I should have combed out my hair a little more…"

Albel gave him a weird look. Fayt waved his hands in front of him saying that he didn't say anything when he obviously did.

And so did the group wait. They waited for fifteen minutes at most before a figure emerged. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a cheerful grin. This was not the boss.

"I'm sorry that you guest have to wait." He began. "You have to wait five more minutes. My big brother is stressed out from the assist trophies and so on."

"This is the younger brother?" Maria asked. "He looks…"

"Young." Nel finished.

The group continued to wait until a big right hand appeared behind the blonde laughing hysterically. Everyone got their weapons out ready to fight.

"Chill people, it's only my brother in Master Hand form, bruh." The blond told them as he waved his hands down signaling to lower their weapons. He turned to his brother. "Michiko, please retrain yourself from using that form on front of the guests. You're Master Hand every other time."

"I know Crazy Hand, so just shut up."

The right hand snapped his fingers and within a second revealed his human form. He had long black hair, brown eyes and a stern look on his face. He look just as young as Crazy Hand but he was definitely older.

 _What's with all these cute young guys around here?_ Maria asked herself.

"Sorry to keep you guests waiting. It's not natural for people from another world to visit us around the winter time. I am Master Hand. Owner of Smash Brothers Mansion."

"Also the biggest millionaire in the universe, bruh." Crazy Hand added.

"I can sign you up for temporary battles against our Smashers." Master Hand continued.

"Temporary?" Fayt asked.

"Yes. It is not yet the fourth season of Smash Brothers. We are still very much in our third season. When the fourth season starts, you may register as a permanent Smasher. Be warned that I will only take a few people…and more assist trophies."

"And you're going to kick some people out..." Crazy said.

"I only kicked out the clones but I don't know how the hell Toon Link got in. He's a clone of Link and I thought I said no clones. That's why Young Link was taken out. People really don't care about how I feel."

"Hey, you don't see Link complaining. He's the richest Smasher here."

"It should be those of royalty that are richest. Not that of a farm boy."

"But Link was here since the first season. You shouldn't be complaining."

Master Hand turned his attention back to Fayt's group. "Anyway, follow me so we can register you in a match right away."

* * *

Master Hand led the group to the room where Smasher's were teleported to the battle arena explaining on the way how the battle works.

"You are given limited attacks in Super Smash Brothers." Master Hand explained. "This is because there is so much that a video game program can read. You are given a standard attack that can turn into a combo if you want, three strong attacks, three smash attacks, a dash attack, four special attacks which one should be used to recover from falling off the stage, five aerial attacks, a quick hit when you grab your opponent, four directions to throw your opponent, an attack when you recover from the edge, three taunts to piss off your opponent, and of course a Final Smash. If you don't have these set, then you will not be able to battle."

It sounded complicated when it wasn't.

"Additionally, if you have wings like Pit, Meta Knight and Ash's Charizard then you can glide and follow that up with a glide attack. If you have a weapon such as a chain or whip or something that acts as a rope, you can do tether recovery where the rope grabs the ledge for you. Finally, depending on your battle condition will depend if you can wall kick off the wall or cling to the wall completely. You can also crawl but only some people can do that because they're so fast…or so fat." Master Hand added that last one because Wario can crawl as well and it wasn't a pretty sight.

He went to the computer and operated who was going to participate in a match, "It will be a five minute single stock match on teams. No questions asked. Some Smashers have more important things to do like trace the one who attacked my loveable Saki."

"Loveable?" Cliff questioned. His eyes squinted at Master Hand.

"…Uh…Let's just say that I was planning to upgrade him from assist trophy to Smasher in the fourth season. He was very promising, but…"

Master Hand quickly changed the subject and asked who was going to participate.

"I'm out of this…" Sophia mumbled. "It's too complicated for me."

Fayt turned to her and smirk. "Come on Sophia. Are you afraid that I won't be able to protect you during a match?"

She shook her head in annoyance. "It's not that. It's just that I didn't get all of that…"

"One last thing," Master Hand added, "If you use magic, it will be  ** _VERY_**  limited. No healing or support magic whatsoever. The only one I gave permission to use magic was Zelda but that's not even her full power."

That made not only Sophia limited, it made Adray limited as well. The old man sighed and waved his hand in the air. "I'm out of this too. No magic for me means no good match."

"That you would be able to win." Roger mocked.

Albel couldn't agree with Roger more. Adray glared at him as he placed a comforting hand on Sophia. "Let us sit out and mock those who lose."

Sophia nodded her head in agreement. Fayt looked at her in disappointment.

"So, it's you eight that are going to battle?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes."

"Then put your data in the computer and it should do the rest. Caito, will lead those two magic users to living room where they can watch the match."

"Certainly brother."

Crazy Hand led the two magic users out of the room. For the computer data, Fayt, Maria, and Mirage did most of the work putting everyone's data in the data base. Master Hand added that if they used a move that wasn't in the data base, it wouldn't work at all. Fayt, Maria, and Mirage had the biggest advantage because they knew what moves they could use and what they couldn't. Everyone else had to trust their instincts in what move they used unless one of those three people told them what moves were useable.

"Now enter who you want to be on you're team." Master Hand stated. "The two people that you don't choose will be on the same team."

Fayt had to make a decision and fast. He had to choose between those that weren't operating the computer. He really wanted to fight along side with Sophia or Mirage but Sophia was being a baby about it and Mirage would probably choose Cliff. He took the risk and decided that he would have Albel on his team. Albel didn't seem to mind this one bit. Maria chose to have Nel as her partner as Mirage did choose Cliff. The computer then showed that Peppita and Roger would be on the same team.

"Now that everything is settle…we wait for the Smashers…"

They didn't have to wait long because Ash's voice could be heard from five miles away. He was with Pit, Sonic, Ike, Pikachu and two other Smashers known as Marth and Captain Falcon who were making fun of him for something.

"Seriously, you never shut up in your sleep!" Ike complained.

"I don't talk in my sleep!" Ash protested.

"No, this is what it's like…" Sonic took a deep breath as he tried to sound like Ash. "Way to go Ivysaur! You can do it Squritle! Up the butt Charizard! I'm really fucking Charizard! Don't you think so Craptain Falcon?"

"Yes, come on!" Captain Falcon added.

Everyone laughed at Ash as he glared at them. "You know, you didn't have to say fucking..."

"It's funnier than it being censored like in Brawl taunts." Marth told him.

"At least I'm not a drug user, an angel that is really a girl, a guy that replaces Cloud and needs anger management, a Pokémon that no one cares about, a guy that is only interested in Samus' boobs which he'll never get because she's a lesbian and a gay guy!"

The laughing stopped as they all glared at Ash.

"I'm beating you up when we're through with this." The taller bluenette threatened.

Ash sighed. "It's the damn truth."

"I am not a girl…" Pit mumbled.

"And I don't do drugs!" Sonic added as kicked the Pokémon Trainer in shin knocking him over. This was followed with Ash's Pikachu stepping on his head.

"It's not my fault that you're too cheap…" Ash mumbled.

Sonic rolled him onto his back and stepped on his balls. The Pokémon Trainer cried out in pain. Captain Falcon was forced to drag his body over to Master Hand.

"Sorry we're late! This… ** _thing_**  was taking too long to get up. He kept talking in his sleep."

"So what else is new?" Master Hand questioned.

"Hate to have him as a roommate." Marth teased.

"Roommate or not, we can still hear him. We don't have thick walls." Pit stated.

Master Hand got them all to shut up and told them all to get ready for their match against the guest.

"I hate to say this Marth, but you'll be paired up with Ash."

"WHAT?!" Marth asked in rage.

"Sucks to be you." Ike said with a laugh.

"Shut up. Hope you're paired up with Captain Falcon…" Marth mumbled.

Mater Hand decided not to say the rest. He just told them all to go into the teleporting machine where all of them would be picked randomly except Marth and Ash. He turned to the guest. "Whose going first?"

Fayt saw how eager Albel was to battle so he told them him that they would go first.

"Good luck Fayt." Maria told him.

"Don't get killed." Cliff joked.

"Thank you. And I won't die Cliff."

Albel was already on the other side of the teleporting machine. Fayt stepped on it and the two disappeared.

Inside, Albel only told him one thing. "Don't get in my way fool."

Fayt grinned. "Don't get in  ** _my_**  way."

* * *

The two were teleported to a stage known as Final Destination. The entire battlefield was a mix of colors as there was nothing but black in the distance. The music playing was the  _Final Destination (Brawl)_  theme. The two noticed that there clothes changed from whatever color they were to blue.

"I forgot to mention!" Master Hand called out. "There are three color teams! Red team, blue team and green team. Any other color you have results in the game changing the color of your clothes. It will go back when you come back to the real world. Anyone with that came color on them cannot be hit no matter how you try…unless you hit them with explosive items of course. Remember, don't knock your partner off or you will be at a severe disadvantage."

Fayt was teleported to one side of the battlefield while Albel was on the other. Ash was already there and he called out Charizard in the middle closer to where Fayt was standing. Marth appeared in a blinding light flicking his hair and getting out his sword during the whole entrance. They were wearing the color red.

"3...2...1...GO!"

As soon as the announcer said that, Albel found himself clashing swords with Marth. He smirked at the idea that there were other good swordsmen beside him. It was going to be interesting.

Fayt was stuck with the Pokémon though. The Pokémon was slow but had a lot of power. Fayt knew which moves he should use. He started out with a simple sword attack and then followed up with sidekick (side B).

"Charizard, use rock smash!" Ash ordered.

The Pokémon obeyed as a giant rock came out of nowhere and smashed into Fayt. The bluenette felt himself take a lot of damage. From the match he observed, the more damage you took, the more vulnerable you were. Take as less damage as possible. Fayt also realized that the lighter you were in real life depended on how far you'll be sent flying depending on what percentage. Since Albel was clearly lighter than Fayt, he would be sent flying first unless Fayt dealt with the Pokemon.

Fayt jumped in the air and prepared a lighting blast (down B). Charizard flew out of the way of the attack. When he released it, Charizard countered with flamethrower. This caused an explosion.

"Not going to be easy to take out are you?" Fayt asked.

"Pokémon can't talk except for a selected few." Ash reminded him. "And the answer is no."

"Oh."

Albel might have been having it easier. He knew which moves Fayt selected for him which allowed him to perform really well. Of course, even with his skills, Marth was not to be underestimated as he too was good with the sword. Marth's main move against him was counter which countered whenever Albel got in close. Albel was forced to fight from a distance. He mainly used Air Slash (side B) over and over again which Marth was able to block most of them. Those he didn't block…he took a lot of damage.

"Is that all you got worm?" Albel taunted. "And I was looking for a greater challenge."

Marth said nothing. He would not fall for a taunt. The only one he fell for was Sonic's "You're too slow" but then again, it provoked everyone which proved how powerful the taunt was. Kirby had the other annoying taunt.

"If you want to know how to make your taunt more annoying, ask Sonic." Marth told him as he prepared for his shield breaker.

Albel gave him a mocking glare as he rushed toward him and attacked with Palm of Destruction (B). Marth's charge up was cancelled.

"I could really use an item now..." He grumbled to himself.

Back to Fayt and Charizard, the earthling was getting pissed of at Ash. The Pokémon Trainer wouldn't shut up when commanding his Pokémon. This drove him to try and attack him, but his sword went right though.

"I have ghost collision!" Ash announced with a smirk. "No one can hit me! I can be as annoying as I want."

"They were right..."

Marth stopped his attack and turned to Fayt. "Go Fayt! Knock him out!"

"HEY! Aren't you suppose to be on my team?!" Ash asked.

"You're annoying! I was this close to having Ike as my partner."

"Everyone wants Ike as a partner because…WE LIKE IKE!"

The Smasher's in the waiting room all thought the same thing.

The battle continued. There was only two minutes left. Fayt was around sixty percent. Albel was forty percent. Marth was seventy percent and Charizard was ninety-nine percent. Since the Pokémon was so heavy, it was difficult to knock it out. That left Fayt with no choice.

"Air Raid!" He called out as he unleashed multiple attacks of wind attacks (up B). It had incredible knock back resulting in Charizard being sent flying. Marth ducked to avoid getting hit. Albel found this as an opening and did a upward smash attack. Charizard was sent upwards. The Pokémon's cry could be heard as he turned into a star.

"One down!" Fayt cheered as he turned toward Marth.

Marth was in trouble until suddenly a Smash Ball appeared in front of them. Not knowing what the item was, Fayt and Albel let it float around. Marth manage to break the Smash Ball. You could hear Master shouting at them to grab it. Marth's body began to glow.

"RUN AWAY!" Master Hand shouted.

Albel wasn't going to listen of course he charged in at Marth but he easily side stepped out of the way. Fayt knew something bad would happen if he didn't help Albel.

Marth lifted his sword in the air ready to attack.

"Albel, get out of the way!" Fayt shouted as he rushed over to his partner and attempted to pull him away.

Too late, Marth slashed them both with an incredible blow that they were both sent flying.

"GAME!"

Before they knew what happened, the screen appeared and it showed Marth and Ash doing their victory pose. Marth said something that no one could understand even with the translator. Ash petted his Pokémon and praised Charizard. 

* * *

Fayt and Albel were teleported back. The bluenette was still asking himself, "What the fuck happened?"

The group looked at the two shocked at what happened. It all happened so fast for all of them.

"What did Marth do?" Fayt asked Master Hand.

"It was Final Smash known as Critical Hit. People consider it the second best Final Smash in the game because if you're hit by it, it's a one hit KO." Master Hand explained.

"Could have told us that sooner."

"I did. I told you guys to run away. You guys didn't listen."

Albel was glaring daggers at Fayt. He cursed at himself with interfering with the one on one match against the two, but he didn't want Albel to get hurt in anyway. The stupidity caused both of them to get knocked out though and lose the match. The captain of the Black Brigade would surely not forgive him easily. He said nothing as he leaned his back near the door refusing to speak to Fayt.

_I struck out._

Marth and Ash came back. The prince was pounding on the Pokémon Trainer's head due to how useless he was.

"Sorry Marth…" he apologized.

"I'm telling Ike that you need more training and less looking at porn tonight."

"Damn…"

"Whose next?" Master Hand questioned.

Cliff was pumped up now. The battle was intense and despite their leader and the one that claimed to be the best swordsmen lose in a close match, he was ready to go all out with Mirage. The problem was that Roger and Peppita volunteered to go next to his dismay.

The two kids were teleported to the battle arena. Fayt sighed as he sat on the floor. The battle wore him out greatly.

* * *

The two were teleported to a stage known as Wario Ware. Peppita was teleported on a platform above Roger who was on the block. The block was blue and purple combined. There were four platforms. The background looked like it was drawn by a little kid. Roger found this as an insult. The music played in the background was none than  _Ashley's Theme_  but it didn't sound like her. There clothes were green. Peppita noticed that her hair color changed slightly from blonde to a lime color.

"Sometimes your hair color or skin color will change beside your clothes." Master Hand announced.

The opponents they were fighting was Ike and Pikachu. Pikachu was on the platform above Ike on the opposite side of the green team. The yellow rat appeared on screen from a Pokéball as Ike appeared from the same light that Marth did. They were wearing red.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Peppita and Roger decided to team up against Ike after they knocked out Pikachu. The yellow rat was just as fast as they were though. Ike was a slow poke so when he tried to hit them with his sword, they would dodge it easily.

The match went by really fast. The two managed to knock Pikachu off thanks to Roger's Flying Torpedo (side B). The two were at fifty percent. They thought it was good…until Ike came. He seemed angry.

"I will not be ignored..." Ike growled. It brought fear to them both.

You can hear Cliff shouting at them not to stand there and fight.

Ike was about to about them when the screen said don't move. He was forced to hold his sword in the air as Roger and Peppita started at it wide eyed in fear. The clock was going down really slow. When it reached zero…

You can hear a huge slam in the ground and see two kids crash into the screen.

"GAME!"

The victory screen appeared and showed Ike throwing his sword down telling the audience, "You'll get no sympathy from me." Pikachu was asleep.

* * *

Everyone trembled at the power Ike demonstrated. He had a worse temper than Albel, but because of his power, he was even scarier.

Roger and Peppita came back crying and complaining that Ike was really mean to them.

Mirage being the motherly figure comforted them both. "It's okay. It was only a match.'

Ike and Pikachu came back. The mercenary gave them all a glare and stormed out of the room. Albel didn't even bother blocking the door like he was already doing.

"That guy really needs anger management." Fayt joked.

"Just like someone else." Cliff added sneaking a peak at Albel.

The Elicooaian was giving a mean stare at him. The blonde turned away and whispered a tune to himself.

"Whose next?" Master questioned.

"We're next." said Cliff.

Mirage sighed. She couldn't get herself out of this. She wanted to go last, but that wasn't going to happen. The female Klausian told the kids to go to Maria for comfort before both Klausians walked toward the teleporter and disappeared.

* * *

The two were teleported to the stage known as Pokémon Stadium 2. Both were below the platforms on the main green platform with a Pokéball in the middle of the stage. The music playing was _Pokémon Main Theme_. They were wearing red clothes.

There opponents were Pit and Sonic. Sonic jumped into the game on the platform close to Mirage. A light appeared from above and Pit slowly descended onto the platform close to Cliff. They were wearing blue clothes.

"3...2...1...GO!"

And thus did the two Smashers annoy Cliff to no end. Both switched opponents when the two least expect it. Mirage didn't charge in and fight them like Cliff did. She was observing from the distance. It was oblivious that the two were in a type of formation.

"Sonic, now!" Pit ordered.

"Okay!"

Sonic turned into a spiky ball and sped over toward Cliff. The angel was behind the blond. Cliff cursed at himself and prepared a powerful punch. The angel realized that Sonic wouldn't be able to dodge, he quickly changed positions with the hedgehog and fought Mirage. She was ready for him though. With her powerful punches, Pit was no match. Sonic took a direct hit from Cliff's punch. The blue hedgehog was sent flying toward the angel. Pit caught him. Both were still flying off the stage at an intense speed.

"Tch…Sonic…you can jump on my head but you better make it back to the stage."

Sonic nodded his head as he quickly recovered by jumping on Pit's head without putting that much pressure. Pit quickly spread his wings and flew back to the stage unharmed. The match continued.

Sonic stuck to fighting Mirage in a one on one combat which was a bad idea. Pit went and annoyed Cliff by shooting arrows at him from a distance. He couldn't get close to the angel.

"Damn, you're annoying!" Cliff cursed as he shielded himself.

"Time will run out eventually..." Pit stated with a Cheshire like grin. "We can easily kill you in Sudden Death."

"In that case…"

Cliff charged toward the angel. Pit thought of this and got out his Mirror Shield to block any frontal attack. When the male Klausian collided with the mirror, he felt like all the power he stored bounced back at him.

"Nice try." Pit taunted.

Sonic prepared to finish Mirage off, but he was too tired to do a powerful punch that could have knocked Mirage off. She beat him to it and did her powerful punch sending Sonic flying.

"Sonic!" Pit yelled.

"Sorry Pit!" He shrieked as he got knocked off from the left side of the stage.

"Your partner is gone. Shouldn't you surrender?" Cliff questioned.

Pit was mad now. He pushed Cliff back with an incredible force before he charged up for a fully charged smash attack. It wasn't aimed at Cliff though. It was aimed at Mirage.

"Mirage, look out!" Cliff warned.

Mirage heard him and dodged his attack, but Pit suspected this. He turned away from her, did a short jump and put all of his power into his back aerial. She was hit with such a strong force that it sent her flying off the stage.

"Mirage!"

"Now it's even." Pit said with an overconfident smirk.

"You won't be smiling for long brat."

It was all out about power and stamina after that. Cliff suspected the angel to run out of energy eventually, but he was wrong. Pit was the captain of the royal bodyguards, and he had too much to lose if he were K.Oed. 

"If I lose here…" Pit mumbled. "...they won't respect me…"

"Huh?"

The angel's eyes were on fire and it wasn't from the final smash. "I won't lose here!" His body was glowing. Pit was charging up for his strongest smash attack. Cliff couldn't dodge in time because he felt two blades slash at his arm directly. The second swing was so powerful that even someone as powerful as Cliff was sent flying to the right side of the screen.

"GAME!"

The victory screen showed with Pit announcing. "Great Palutena! Victory is ours!" and Sonic doing a break dance and telling everyone. "Hey, we should do this again sometimes."

* * *

Cliff fell to the floor exhausted. This is what he gets for underestimating the angel of Heaven. Mirage was just as tired. Everyone minus Albel ran toward them asking if they were okay.

"No, I feel like the wounds of his sword are real…" Cliff complained.

Mirage nodded her head in agreement. When Pit and Sonic walked out of the teleporter, the blue hedgehog was scolding the brunette. The angel tried to block out his voice, but Master Hand was waiting to tell him something.

"Pit," Master Hand began, "didn't I tell you not to use magic?"

The angel shook his head. "I didn't use magic! What are you talking about?"

"You're giving off too much aura. It can only be magic and I forbid you from using magic because it's too powerful and you could really hurt someone in this game."

"Pit…" Sonic mumbled.

The angel frowned. "I'm sorry…if I was fighting for everyone's sake."

"Not this again. It's always your subordinates and great Goddess Palutena before your opponents. Whatever happened to the kind innocent angel at the beginning of the third season?"

"…He's gone, but no one understands that..."

Before Master Hand could question the angel, he pushed past everyone and ran out. Sonic called his name as he chased after him. It wouldn't take that long to catch up to him.

Master Hand sighed as he turned to the two blondes. "I'm sorry. Pit isn't as sweet and innocent as he was at the beginning of the season."

"What happened to him?" Fayt questioned.

"Don't know the details. All I know is that he failed to protect someone close to him and he suddenly became all serious with his duties as a captain. It's a shame really. He was so lovable at the beginning of the season that he would make a perfect partner. Now he isn't as whiny."

Albel turned his head slightly toward the door. His eye lids were half opened. He couldn't sympathize with the angel captain, but maybe he should…

"Do you guys want to continue?" Master Hand questioned the two ladies.

Maria and Nel nodded their heads in agreement. As Master Hand told them to go to the teleporter, Fayt noticed that Albel took the chance to slip away. He told his friends that he couldn't watch the match and went out of the room to search for the sadistic swordsmen.

* * *

"Pit, you know it was wrong to use magic in a battle against our guests!" Sonic shouted.

The angel groaned as they made it to the top floor of the mansion. This floor was the abandon floor because most of the Smasher's on this floor were usually on the second floor doing whatever.

"I heard you Sonic, but you should know better than anyone else why I used magic." Pit told him.

"But you can't cheat your way through this!" Sonic scolded. "You won't get the respect from your subordinates that way."

"Be quiet. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't. When you use magic, you don't only hurt your opponents, you hurt me as well."

Pit turned to the blue wonder and let out a huge sigh. "You really know how to make me feel bad, do you?'

"I'll keep doing that until you promise me you won't cheat anymore."

Pit shrugged his shoulders. "I can't promise you that. I don't want what happened to Li happen to you too."

Sonic frowned. Li was one of Pit's subordinates. He was fifth seat of the royal bodyguards and he looked very similar to Pit. At the beginning of the season, you could tell that they were two different people, but ever since he was injured during a mission where Pit couldn't help him, the white angel adopted his sadistic personality. Pit was still Pit…but at the same time, he wasn't Pit. He seemed more dominate ever since then though. Sonic wouldn't admit that he liked the dominate yet serious side of Pit, but at the same time, he enjoyed the sweet and cuddly angel who appeared at the beginning of the third season.

"But you're not the only one that is suffering from not being able to protect Lived." Sonic stated. "Isaak and pretty much everyone else is suffering as well."

"This wouldn't of had happened if I was a better captain."

"Pit…"

"If I was a better captain, then those around me wouldn't suffer."

"No one's perfect Pit."

"…I know…but…"

Sonic thought that Pit would cry like he usually did at the beginning of the third season, but that wasn't the case anymore. He kept a very strong front like a captain should have.

"If you don't cry Pit, I won't recognize you anymore."

The angel smiled. He let a single tear slide down his cheeks. "I know, but it's hard ya know."

The two past by a room. Everything in it was still there and all was clean. Pit grinned evilly as he glanced at the bed. He glanced back at Sonic who gave him a nervous look.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do Pit."

The angel grabbed the hedgehog by the arm and dragged him into the room. "Whose going to come on the fourth floor and bother us?"

* * *

Fayt caught Albel walking toward the elevator he let out a sigh letting the captain of the Black Brigade know that he was behind him. Albel didn't bother turning around. He let Fayt catch up to him before the elevator door closed.

"Albel, what was that about?" he asked, "You've been ignoring me ever since our match."

"I told you not to get in the way fool, but you're too stupid to listen." Albel responded.

"But you were going to get knocked out."

"Because you weren't thinking, we both got out. You could have taken him down without me."

"Maybe I could but…hey! When had you have faith in me?"

"I don't have faith in you whatsoever maggot. I'm just saying that if you didn't beat him, I would be the one to finish you off."

"You have the chance now."

"…The music doesn't match my mood."

Of course  _Happy-Happy Joy-Joy_  doesn't match anyone with a scowl on his or her face.

Fayt noticed that Albel clicked the elevator button to go on the fourth floor. They didn't get a chance to explore that floor yet so maybe the bluenette could patch his relationship with Albel while exploring. It was worth a try.

When the elevator reached the fourth floor, the two instantly heard voices. Fayt gave the signal to Albel to be as quiet as possible. Albel didn't need the earthling to tell him that though.

The two slowly crept to the open door and saw something they shouldn't have.

Pit and Sonic were on the bed with the angel being on top completely nude. The two seemed to be enjoying their sexual experience (if they were even having it at all). Fayt blushed madly and he quickly used all of his strength to pull Albel away from the door at such a fast speed that the two didn't even notice them zoom by.

* * *

Albel was very confused. He did not understand what he just saw but whatever it was, it was making Fayt tongue-tied when they reached the balcony of the fourth floor where you could see Tokyo from where they were standing.

"What was that all about fool?" Albel asked completely not understanding the situation.

Fayt looked at him like he saw Frankenstein come to life.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Albel jumped back from his sudden outburst.

"How could you not know what was going on between those two?!"

Albel gave him a confused look, "Do you know something I don't?"

Fayt felt like fainting. This was not happening.

"You probably don't want to know."

"If it makes you feel better, I want to know because it seems to be your main weakness."

Fayt did a facepalm. Did he have to explain sex to him?

"To put it to you simply, it's something your parents do in order to make you born into this world."

"Huh?"

"…Have you ever been in love?"

That question caught Albel off guard. "Why are you asking this fool?"

"Answer my question."

"…No."

"…Then you wouldn't understand. What those two were doing is what you do when you love someone to the fullest."

"And…" Fayt looked at Albel to see he was lost in thought. He was actually thinking about what he said. Maybe it was best not to tell him. The Elicooaian might have a flashback attack when he was younger and Fayt couldn't allow that to happen.

"Leingod…" He began. "Is it possible…for someone like me to be loved?"

Now it was Fayt's turn to be startled. "Well of course. It's possible for anyone but they would have to be crazy to fall for you… _shit!_ "

Albel nodded his head slowly. "I see."

Fayt cursed at himself for saying something that was so obvious, but then he would be a hypocrite. The thing was that he was crazy for falling for Albel, but he couldn't help it. Albel was one of those tragic living beings with no meaning in life, and the only way they could feel alive is by killing people. Fayt felt like he had to fix him up because deep down, Albel wasn't a bad person.

"D-Don't take that the wrong way!" Fayt said quickly. "If someone really was crazy to fall for you, they probably saw through all your faults and know that you aren't an evil person."

"I'm flattered fool…"

Albel wasn't listening to him. Those first words hurt him more and he wouldn't be able to take that back.

"Albel, listen, you'll find that person who'll love you despite your lust for violence..." Fayt told him calmly.

"I don't need your pity."

 _Now he's being stubborn._ Fayt thought to himself. "I'm not pitying you. I'm just saying that love is a powerful thing and it could do wondrous things to anyone."

Albel didn't seem to believe him. The earthling would have to prove it. Fayt slowly approached Albel. He didn't know what he was doing when he pulled Albel into a hug. It startled both of them. Fayt was surprised that Albel wasn't pushing his claws through his stomach yet and Albel was surprised because the person he thought that hated him was embracing him.

What happened next seem to happen in slow motion. The two got each other's glances at each other and couldn't help but feel their cheeks light up bright red. Albel's face seemed more red than Fayt's but he tried to get rid of it. That plan was failing. Fayt unconsciously moved his hand to touch the Elicooaian's cheek. The bluenette decided that it was now or never to make his move on him. He slowly proceeded to claim the lips of the one he loved without much struggle. The closer their lips came together, the harder did their hearts thump. Fayt was this close to having his tongue in Albel's mouth when…

"FAYT! ALBEL! I'M GLAD I FOUND YOU! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! HAVE YOU SEEN SAKI?!"

The voice that ruined that moment just had to be Cliff. The two snapped out of their fantasy world and pulled away from each other. They could still feel the hotness from their faces. Both avoided eye contact when Cliff saw what was going to happen. He sweat topped.

"I guess…I intruded on you guys at the wrong time…" Cliff murmured.

Both glared at the male Klausian which was his answer.

"But have you seen Saki?" Cliff asked again.

Fayt shook his head, "No. We haven't. We just happened to take the elevator up here instead of the stairs." Then it hit the bluenette, "Wait, don't tell me that you saw those two-"

Cliff shook his head, "Is this the love floor or something?"

"…"

Albel hissed at Cliff and then turned away from him.

"Well…if you see Saki, let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

"I don't see why you're so interested in someone you just met," Albel said harshly.

"I don't know either. The only thing I can think of is that he has a pretty face and I can't help but be attracted by it."

"Is this another one of your hunches?"

"You might say that."

* * *

Sun-Wong was on the verge of giving up. None of the royal bodyguards were listening to him. All of them were too busy getting the ballroom ready for a DDR party. The main song might end up being Join Us at this rate, but he didn't care. They should be helping the Smashers and assist trophies looking for Saki. Not getting ready or dancing. He wouldn't mind the dancing part if Himeno was around, but she was the only one looking for Saki. He prayed for her safety.

"Please guys, stop what you doing and go look for Saki." Sun-Wong ordered.

"Shut up monkey!" Pepper shouted as she got the disco ball in place. "We promised you dumplings if you shut up."

"But Captain Pit…"

"He was getting laid before he got interrupted." Isaak told him. "He'll be so pissed off zat he'll give up searching when ze moon comes up and zen continue what he's doing."

"That's not the point."

Mcenche wasn't helping as he was snoozing on the floor. Aqua was preparing the DDR matt against her will. If she didn't help, then Pepper would order Chobi to attack her. Not wanting to deal with the bird, she reluctantly obeyed. Then there was Li who was sitting out because of his injury. The injury wasn't serious. He just got a broken bone and he had to wear a cast for his right arm.

"Give up vice captain." Li told him in a harsh tone. "These idiots aren't going to listen."

Sun-Wong sighed in defeat. It was the sad truth. He had no power over them whatsoever and he wasn't the type of person to boss people around anyway. He slowly walked over to Aqua as he proceeded to help her.

* * *

In the end, Fayt and Albel were forced to help find Saki. The bluenette found it annoying to help. He was this close... _ **THIS CLOSE**_ to kissing Albel...and for the dirty blond to go missing...it was perfect.

They couldn't find Saki anywhere and as the hours went by, more and more Smashers gave up. The main reason most of them gave up because they had something 'more important' to do which was probably getting laid.

Cliff wasn't on the verge of giving up. Albel wondered why he cared for someone he just met.

While Cliff was out looking for Saki along with few others that go by the name of Isaac and Snake, Maria and Nel told the story of their match with two Captain Falcons in the cafeteria (which was the ballroom).

"It was disappointing..." Nel said simply. "He underestimated us ladies."

"I didn't even break a sweat." Maria added.

Fayt chuckled nervously. It was embarrassing for the girls to win their match and for the guys to lose. He and Albel wouldn't hear the end of it.

It was a good thing that other Smashers were in the cafeteria at the time. They were all too busy playing the DDR though. God forbid that they put a wide screen TV here too. The ones who were dancing were Himeno and another lady they didn't know. She had elf ears. They were dancing to  _Ashley's Song (Japanese)_. Himeno was doing way better than the other though.

"We love Himeno!" Someone declared...that person was probably Ash.

"PIKA!"

"Don't lose Zelda!" The Hylian named Link called out.

"She's screwed man." Marth told him.

"Himeno always gets a perfect on this game." The redhead swordsmen Roy stated.

Link sighed. "But Zelda's still my queen...and it wouldn't seem right to cheer for someone else."

"You're going to lose money this way farm boy!" Marth joked.

The song was over and sure enough, Himeno got a perfect score. What wowed the Smashers was her finishing pose which was rather seductive. It was unintentional though.

"WE LOVE YOU HIMENO!" The male Smashers cried again.

Zelda could only sigh in defeat. There was no way she could beat Himeno. Her footwork was too slow. Maybe if she turned into Sheik, she could have won. No, that would have been too awkward.

"Thanks for the good match." Zelda told her as she held out her hand to congratulate her.

The wind angel could only blush. "N-No. I enjoyed it Queen Zelda."

"No need to be so formal."

"Just one more match Himeno and I'll give you the booze!" Pepper shouted.

That made Himeno snap out of her innocent state as she shook hands with the Queen of Hyrule.

"ALL RIGHT! WHO IS NEXT!" Himeno asked.

No one got up. She frowned.

"I want my booze..."

It just happened that Fayt and the group looked at Peppita. She looked at them like they were crazy. Sure she was a dancer, but not that good from what Himeno displayed.

"Good luck Peppita!" Roger cheered.

Peppita frowned.

"You can do it!" Sophia cheered.

"Show us your moves!" Adray said.

"You have my support." Maria told her.

"Good luck." Nel said simply.

"We know you can do it." Fayt told her as he gave her the thumbs up.

"Hmph..." Albel didn't even bother trying to cheer her on.

Peppita was glad at Fayt's encouragement. She stood up from her chair and that was when people start noticing Fayt's group. There was some chitchat between some of the Smashers but most just smiled. Pepper was one of them.

"YAY! A BLACK GIRL!" She exclaimed.

Half the Smashers sweatdropped. As they say, the same race had to stick together, right?

Peppita walked up to Himeno and introduced herself (because hell Himeno would surely forget. The only one that Himeno clearly knew was Albel). Himeno smiled kindly as she did the same. She briefly explained how to use the DDR mat because she knew they were clearly from a world where they didn't have video games like this. Peppita clearly seemed to understand the system.

"Pepper, turn on the next song."

"Okay!"

The song she turned on was The  _Title Theme_  for Kid Icarus. It was so peaceful. Wario booed the song that only got him a kick in the face by a yellow bird that came out of nowhere. All of the angels in the room seemed happy though.

"IT'S CAPTAIN PIT'S THEME!" Pepper declared. "WE GOT TO FIND A GOOD SAYING!"

"later Pepper..." Aqua mumbled.

The song instantly started and it started out slow. It was one of those slow songs. At first Peppita thought Himeno was underestimating her because she was small, but that wasn't the case. Since it was the last song of the night, they might as well finish it with one of their captain's theme.

The song was rather easy to do for both of them. No one seem to notice that something was wrong with Himeno during her dancing. It was only when she almost messed up one of the dance steps did Albel notice though. He looked up to see her struggling.

"..."

"Something bothering you?" Fayt questioned.

"...She seems to be struggling..."

Fayt looked at the two girls and noticed that there was something wrong with the wind angel. Glancing around, the other royal bodyguards seem to notice it to. The red angel seemed to be checking at the playlist. She looked shocked. Something bad was going to happen.

And that bad thing happened when Himeno fell to the floor groaning in pain. Everyone stopped what they were doing to witness this. When she fell to the floor, the music switched from something innocence to something dark...like  _Luigi's Mansion Theme_.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHY DOES YOUR THEME HAVE TO BE SO FUCKED UP?!" The yellow angel questioned the plumber wearing green which was Luigi.

Luigi said nothing. He was already hiding behind his brother. He was scared of his own theme. The royal bodyguards already rushed to Himeno asking her what's wrong. Sun-Wong was the one to hold her though.

"...Something bad is going to happen..." She mumbled.

"Take it easy Himeno..." Sun-Wong told her.

Fayt and the group rushed over to Peppita to see if she was all right.

"I'm all right. I just saw Himeno fall down and then the creepy music turned on."

"Who screwed up the playlist?!" Pepper questioned as she checked the ipod that allowed you to connect it to the DDR game.

"Someone with a sick joke," Li stated, "and I do believe Himeno. Something terrible is going to happen..."

"Where's captain?" Himeno asked weakly.

There was a long pause.

"I thought he was with Sonic..." Isaak answered.

"He is." Pepper answered. "He hates being interrupted."

"a lot of people are missing..." Aqua murmured in a dangerous tone. "someone will be murdered tonight..."

"Aqua, zat's not a good zing to say..." Isaak told her.

Aqua announcement seemed to scare everyone in the room. Albel wasn't one of them thankfully. Fayt frowned. It was only the second day and something terrible was going on. Did everything start when they arrived at Smash Brothers Mansion? No, Saki was raped the day before they got here.

"I'm worried about Cliff..." Mirage mumbled.

"Yeah..." Fayt added.

"Cliff can take of himself, but still..." Maria became quiet after that.

Other Smasher's were worried too.

"Hey guys, you shouldn't be so scared over something like this. It's just a coincidence." Roy told them with a cheerful grin.

Marth frowned. "I wish you weren't so cheerful."

"But seriously. We had problems like this every once in a while. So what if the song changed on it's own and so what if Himeno hurt herself, it's just a coincidence."

Sun-Wong glared at the redhead swordsmen, "What?! You saying Himeno lying?!"

"Calm down Sun-Wong..." Himeno told him softly.

"Grr..."

"We'll chase any killer off if we have to. Us Smashers have a high reputation." Roy added.

"You were kicked out of Smash Brothers though Roy..." Link told him harshly.

Roy flinched at that statement and said nothing after that. He just waved his arms high in the air trying to tell people to be positive for the night. Aqua could only pity the redhead. She had a hunch on who was going to be killed.

* * *

He was lost.

He let himself be taken advantage of by a lowly scum and now he was being pitied by the other Smashers. He couldn't take it anymore to see the look. Only weak people needed to see that face. He didn't. He was an assassin. It wasn't meant for him. It was pitiful.

He found himself out of the infirmary bed and made his way outside of the mansion like a zombie completely unnoticed. He retraced his steps to where it all happened. No one noticed him apparently. He was like a ghost to those humans. It didn't matter. They didn't matter anymore. Nobody did. He was broken.

It was a bad idea to go all the way back to the love hotel where he was raped. He couldn't even figure out why he wanted to go there. It must have been crazy, because the love hotel was the last place anyone would want to be.

The mirror was the place he wanted to be. No one came into the room. Probably because the manager found out what happened and was murdered because of it. The bed sheets were still bloody. It still smelled of blood, urine and sweat. It smelled horrible.

He was placed in a simple white t-shirt and simple boxers and shorts when those people from another world found him and brought him back to the mansion which he wasn't going back to. He took his shirt off and turned around. He felt his back and closed his eyes when he felt the scars on his back. The bandages covered the words preventing him from reading it but he could still feel it behind him. Those words on his back brought back the memories of Gray Fox raping him. It was pain beyond imagination and he would have to live with this for the rest of his life.

"Can't escape you...even if I die huh...I wonder..."

Saki knew he was crying when he felt tears fall from his eyes and onto his hands. He felt so powerless and so used and manipulated. He lost the will to live when Gray Fox made him lose his dignity and manhood. Men don't show their tears yet he was crying like a lovesick high school student. He was so pathetic.

The color in Saki's eyes drained out again.

_No more. I just want this all to end..._

That led Saki to look for a place where he could end his misery. He pushed past people unconsciously and they pushed him back and even knocked him to the ground cursing at him. He didn't care. They were all the same in the end. All humans are bastards.

He continued searching for a place and no matter how many times he was beaten up, he got back up determined to make his suffering end. That led him searching all night until finally he found a solution. Tokyo Tower.

He didn't know how he was able to get past security because you needed money to get into the Tower. He might have knocked them out with his Ruffian instincts but he didn't know nor did he want to. Instead of taking the elevator, he took the stairs all the way to the top floor. It was probably to make the trip worth while.

Once he was on the top of Tokyo Tower, he stared down at all the people below him. They would all see it. The death of one of their own. It would be nice. No one would miss him for it. The reporters would just say it was suicide which in a way, it was. Why did he need to worry about what those reporters say though? They didn't know anything about him or what he did or anything. Hell, they probably didn't know that he was a half demon!

_Good-bye cruel world..._

In a way he knew that Gray Fox won when he decided to let himself fall off the top floor of Tokyo Tower, but why did it matter? He would escape the madman when he was dead.

_Arian, I'll be seeing you soon..._

* * *

Cliff wasn't liking the search one bit. It annoyed him to no end that none of his comrades would help him search for Saki but when the only people that were looking for him were none other than those that might have a chance with the dirty blonde, it pissed him off.

The Klausian admitted something during the whole search though. He had feelings for the kid he just met. He didn't know what he was attracted by, but it was something that past his feelings for Mirage certainly.

Cliff's searched seemed to take him all night until finally he got a lead from some people. All were rude of course. They all said that a dirty blonde male pushed past them without apologizing.

And so, asking questions led him to Tokyo Tower, where he heard people screaming. He looked up and saw a familiar figure jumping off the top of the tower and falling down to Earth.

"Damn kid! You don't get rescued only to kill yourself!" Cliff shouted as he rushed to a spot where Saki would fall.

He held his hands up. He was directly underneath Saki now. Hopefully he could soften the blow.

* * *

Everything moved in slow motion for Saki. He thought he would be dead soon, but he was wrong. He felt someone's arm wrap around him as he was close to the ground. There was this huge explosion when he collided with that object. He was stunned to see that someone saved him. It terrified him.

"Hey kid, if you're going to run off and kill yourself, tell someone next time so they can knock some sense in you," the voice said in a teasing tone.

The tone was so different from everyone else's. Its seemed...nicer...definitely someone of a pure heart.

"W-Why...?" Saki asked him instead of thanking the stranger.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you save me..."

The stranger sighed. "I see kids like you throw their lives away before it even started. It's not your time yet."

"Not my time..." Saki could feel the tears emerging, "But...I wanted to die...there's nothing left..."

"What it said on your back," the blonde stranger continued. "Death is the Cowardly Escape From Fear. What are you so afraid of that you try to jump off the tallest building in Japan?"

"That's what it said..."

"I can't hear you! Speak up!"

"I really am a weakling...for not protecting my fiance...for getting raped...and then trying to kill myself..."

Saki couldn't take it anymore. He cried into the stranger's clothes. The blonde didn't seem to mind though and held him close. His body was rather cold.

The sobbing seem to last for hours when it was only minutes. Eventually, Saki used all of his energy for crying and past out. The Klausian sighed.

"Now I got to get you back to the mansion. Damn...your fall hurt my arms..."

"I'll help..."

Cliff turned around to see the blonde Isaac behind him. The mercenary Snake was also behind him.

"Took you two long enough. I thought you were going to find him first."

Snake replied with a 'hmph' while Isaac answered by walking up toward the male Klausian and glancing at Saki.

"This is all my fault..." Isaac mumbled. "If I didn't get drunk...I could have stopped this."

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Cliff told him. "Shit like this happen every now and then but the strong ones always come threw."

Snake nodded his head in agreement. "And getting yourself killed isn't going to solve anything but make it worse."

Isaac hid his eyes underneath his hair. Those two could handle a situation like this so well...but he...just panicked like a little kid. He only made things worse.

"I'm sorry...I'll try to be stronger next time..."

* * *

Roy was rather annoyed at Marth for not agreeing with him on the subject that everything would be okay. The bluenette just wouldn't listen to him, but because of that, Roy didn't want anything to do with him at the moment. He regretted being harsh to Marth when he left their room, but he'll get over it.

Roy decided to go to the assist trophy area where all the assist trophies were to check up on Lyn. She was rather depressed about the Saki incident, but almost anyone close to Saki was. Sure he felt sorry for the guy, but he needed to move on instead of dragging people into his world of depression.

That was when he came to a certain area of the mansion. It was completely black. Roy could hear the whining of a certain dog in this area. Roy slowly took a step into the darkness and stepped on something cold. Roy didn't know what it was but he had a sinking feeling. He continued into the darkness and stepped on a body. He gasped. There was very little light coming from outside, but he could see a dead animal body on the floor.

"Nintendog?" Roy asked.

The dog didn't reply because it of course was dead. Someone stabbed it multiple times in the head and its legs were chopped off and scattered along the floor. It was sickening.

"Who could do such a thing?"

"I could."

Roy couldn't see who said that but instantly recognized the voice. He glared in that direction.

"How could you Gray Fox?"

Gray Fox emerged from the shadows. "That mutt would have given everything away if I didn't end it's life now."

Roy instantly knew what he was talking about. He got his sword ready to attack. "You raped Saki didn't you?"

"And what if I did?"

"You're scum, you know that?!"

Roy rushed in for an attack but Gray Fox saw this coming. With one swing, he stabbed Roy in the heart. Blood spewed behind him. Roy was horrified.

"You and everyone in this mansion underestimated me and now I will have my revenge with each and every one and you. Once you're all dead. It will be the destruction of this world."

Roy felt his heart coming to a stop when Gray Fox's sword was pulled out. He collapsed to the floor bathed in his own blood. He was losing consciousness.

"Why...are you doing this..."

"Because I can't have my death match with Snake. As people around him die, he'll soon realize it's me but it'll be too late by then. He won't beat me. Him nor any of Saki's unwanted suitors."

He looked at Roy and grinned. "I should fulfill that warning now by having you the first one dead!"

Roy closed his eyes as Gray Fox dealt the final blow to his head.

_I'm sorry Marth..._

* * *

The next day...

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL DAY!"

That was Peach on the intercom. When they found Saki last night, she was in bliss. She thought everything was going to be okay once they found out who raped the assassin.

Sonic was the only other one that was probably up and running like he didn't have a care in the world. Sure he had sex with Pit yesterday (hence they weren't in the cafeteria) but he was still kicking. His ass wasn't even hurting as much as he thought it would. Pit was the one that was warn out.

The blue hedgehog was so happy sending joy to all the sleepy Smashers and guest that he HAD to wake up Marth who wasn't the least bit happy.

"Roy didn't return to the room last night..." Marth mumbled.

"He's probably with Lyn." Sonic said with a grin.

Marth sighed. He suspected much. They were from the same timeline in their world. He was from the oldest timeline while Ike was from the youngest timeline.

"Let's go see her."

Sonic nodded his head happily.

And Peach joined them shortly because she had the butterfly aura around her that would soon disappear.

The trio went over to the assist trophy area. They instantly noticed that there was something wrong. That wrong being drops of blood on the floor.

"No..." Sonic muttered as he followed the trail. Marth and Peach soon followed but Marth soon took the lead when Sonic stopped when the puddles were getting bigger. The blue hedgehog had a fear of blood but didn't express it until the blood spots were bigger than imagine.

When Marth saw why Sonic stop, he looked ahead of him. His world fell at what he saw.

"No...no...NO!"

Peach was terrified at the bloody sight and Sonic just let out his fear at that moment. He screamed so loud that even the heavy sleepers woke up. When Pit heard the scream, he instantly woke up and ran all the way to where the scream was coming from. Others joined as well such as Fayt who wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Sonic, what happened?" Pit questioned. His reply was the blue hedgehog tackling him and acting out of character. By acting out of character meant he broke down in tears This confused Pit since Sonic NEVER cried. "Sonic...what..."

Pit looked up at what Sonic was scared of. His eyes widened in horror.

On the floor were two bodies dead. One was Nintendog that had his limbs chopped off and were scattered throughout the area. Since it was morning, you could see the decapitated look on the dog's face. Its tongue was also sliced off. The other body was more noticeable than the first though.

"You can't be serous..." Pit mumbled.

"THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Peach screamed as she broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Eventually Fayt's group came to see what was up. They came just in time to hear Marth scream Roy's name.

There were mixed reactions from the group. Adray was used to seeing horrible things like this but it disgusted him. Cliff and Mirage felt the same way. Nel turned away disgusted. Maria shielded Peppita's and Roger's eyes so they didn't have to see. Albel was used to bloodshed and seemed unaffected but...

As for Sophia...she clinged to Fayt's shoulder and started crying. Fayt didn't bother pulling his eyes away from the sight. It was too awful.

Roy's blood was all over the place. It splattered on the walls as well as the ceiling and it was indeed all over the floor. But the whole in his chest wasn't the point. It was his head that was disgusting. Someone sliced it off and revealed his brains. It was a bad horror movie.

Aqua was behind the group. She continued her emotionless expression and said something that they would never forget.

"I told you so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 12608 words. Update edit note! 
> 
> Edit: More edits were made. Also, some of the jokes previously were removed. The Brawl Taunt joke was changed given I'm using the English name. Basically, I joked about Sonic swearing instead of the f word being censored like in the Brawl Taunt video. Also, I'm implying that there might not have been any sexual contact with Pit and Sonic. Fayt couldn't see from his angle and Isaak was being with Isaak assuming that Pit and Sonic were doing it.


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal bodyguards know of a way to track Gray Fox down but with people disappearing, it's not going to be easy. When Sonic disappears, that's the last straw and it seems like Kaguju is the only one who knows who the killer is.

It's funny how no one even bothered to hold a funeral for Roy. Once the angels saw Roy's dead body, they all acted un-angel like just having Sun-Wong to summon his Aeon to burry a hole in the ground and place Roy's dead body in it. They all acted like Roy wasn't important. Fayt was rather confused by their actions. All of them were calm...except Himeno.

"didn't say I told him so." Aqua repeated in the conference room where all the Smashers and royal bodyguards were. Fayt's group just tagged along since all got mixed up in this mess.

"Okay...now what?" Isaak questioned not at all happy with the recent violence before New Years. Palutena was surely not going to come this time.

Mario put his fist on the table shaking it. Everyone with their arms rested on it jumped up from the impact.

"Isn't it obvious?! We find out who killed Roy and Nintendog and beat him up!" Mario announced in his Italian voice.

"You would think that would be easy brother?" Luigi asked uncertain.

"Sure! The killer must have left some trace of him back there!"

"...About that..." Samus interrupted. "Mr. Game and Watch cleaned up the mess."

The Smashers were either groaning or sighing in disappointment. Mr. Game and Watch didn't care who lived and who died. He was just the janitor to them and he responds to that by minding his own business and not caring about anyone. R.O.B. seemed to be the only one who understood the two dimensional Smasher.

"So much for that idea..." Mcenche murmured.

"Any other bright ideas?" Li asked everyone sarcastically.

There was a long silence except for the sobs coming from Marth and Peach. Sonic wasn't in the conference room at all. He and Pit were somewhere else.

Li sighed in disappointment. "I suspected more from you humans."

 _there he goes again..._  Aqua thought to herself. 

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas..."

Li frowned at the new voice. At the door, a new angel appeared pushing past Fayt's group like she was some hotshot. She had long pink hair and red eyes. Her pink wings stood out the most. She had a sinister grin. She was far from being angelic.

Mcenche moved out of the way instantly. This angel scared him. It must have been her murderous aura.

"Well, Lived, what are your suggestions?" She asked in a mocking tone.

Li glared at her. "Ha ha...very funny Saber. Didn't you have a job to do that would take oh...five years to complete."

When Saber glared at Li, all the royal bodyguards avoided eye contact with her. They were filled with blood lust.

"You obviously think it takes that long to complete an assassination mission? You devils are so dumb."

"At least us devils are more polite than you humans." Li spat back.

"Please no fighting..." Himeno mumbled. They weren't listening to her.

The two were never the best of friends. Maybe that was because they had their eyes set on the same angel. When personalities and race clash, it will have a tragic end like in the School Days.

"ANYWAYS!" Sun-Wong continued in a loud voice that prevented Li and Saber from tearing each other apart, "We should be able come up with plan that allows us catch this killer before he strikes again. Does ANYONE have a suggestion?"

"I do." said Cliff.

"Cliff?" Fayt questioned but was interrupted.

"Have you considered thinking that the killer is also the serial killer? I mean, it seems that ever since we got here, this person is acting up."

"You have a point." Samus said.

Isaac turned to Snake hoping he would have any ideas. His face was unreadable.

Saber smirked. "In the end, a human came up with an idea instead of The Devil."

"You looking for a fight bitch?" Li asked in an angry tone.

"you guys can kill each other when this is over." Aqua told them in always serious tone. "we should focus on the more important matters."

"Damn right!" Link cursed. "My friend was killed and you angels are fighting over something so trivial! Grow up!"

Link wasn't in the best of moods. Sure he was usually quiet but after seeing his friend dead and another one of his friends crying like there was no tomorrow, you'd be pissed too.

Li and Saber glared at each other and did what a child would do. They stuck their tongues at each other in disgust and then turned away from each other.

"so childish..." Aqua muttered.

"If that case." Sun-Wong continued. "Saki would know who person is."

"That's why you force it out of him?" Mcenche answered.

That earned a glare from almost everyone in the room. He sweatdropped. "Just a joke!"

"Right..." Pepper said. "You know. This is boring! I'm out of here!"

"Pepper!" Himeno shouted.

Pepper wasn't listening. She just spread her wings and flew off pushing Fayt's group out of the way. If they weren't standing in the way of the door then that wouldn't happen but there was no room for them in the conference room.

"She was upset..." Mcenche mentioned to Himeno.

"I know...she wouldn't walk out in a meeting like this." She was quiet for a second before she added. "I'm going to go follow her."

Himeno spread her wings and flew off as well. Albel caught a quick glimpse of the look on Himeno's face. She seemed the least bit happy.

"Since we can't force Saki to cooperate with us, shouldn't we just ask the assist trophies and their opinion?" Fox asked.

"That's our only hope." Zelda said softly as she brushed Peach's hair. The poor girl was traumatized at the sight of someone close to her since the second tournament being killed. Someone as pure as her and Sonic didn't need to see something so violent, "If we question them all, then we're surely know who it is if they refuse to answer."

"That's plan." The vice captain said as he turned to the royal bodyguards that were still in the room. "Guys, move out and scout area for any suspicious activity. Lived and Saber, don't you **DARE** kill each other. If I find out that you do..."

Sun-Wong didn't need to finish. He was serous. Dead serious. Li sweatdropped at the angry vice captain and Saber just rolled her eyes in annoyance as she spread her wings and flew out the door. Li spread his wings as well. He pushed past Fayt's group and told them in a harsh tone, "Make room. You're blocking traffic!"

You could hear Sophia shouting, "The nerve of that guy!" When the other angels except Sun-Wong left, Fayt noticed that Albel was gone again.

 _Now where did he go?_ Fayt asked himself.

* * *

Himeno really didn't follow Pepper like she said she would. The fire angel was doing something probably more important. She had something equally important to do as well and that required going to the top floor.

The green angel noticed that someone was following her. She walked really slowly and looked back many times because she knew that his person was not good at concealing himself like the others who stalked her, but she really wouldn't call this person a stalker though.

Once she made it to the fourth floor by taking the stairs, she opened a door leading to a hidden staircase. She slowly ascended the stairs with that person following her. Once she made it to the top which lead to an empty room with brick walls. There were four statues of Centurions which two were on the left and the other two were on the right in front of a huge statue of their Goddess Palutena. When she stepped in between the statues and stood in front of the Palutena statue she asked the person. "Why did you follow me here? You have friends that are worried about you, especially the leader."

The person scoffed. "Friends? Yeah right. You don't see any of these 'friends' following me, do you?"

Himeno shook her head, "I'm sure they trust you Albel-san..."

"Hmph. So why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be looking for that annoying girl?"

Himeno sighed. "Pepper is probably trying to predict the future by talking to the fire."

"The fire?"

"The fire can look into the future. Only those that are one with the fire can speak to it and predict the future."

"?"

"I'm here...because this is where Lady Palutena is supposed to appear when New Years hits..."

"And?"

"She won't be coming if the rapist and the killer are not caught. There was nothing but peace and harmony in this mansion, but ever since this happened, she won't come..."

"You're not making any sense. If she's not coming, why aren't you helping your friends and captain search for this-"

"Because I can't do it!" she shouted.

Albel was confused. "Huh?"

"I was told to greet Lady Palutena, but I don't think that I can! It's always Aqua greeting her! But me...I can't do it! I promised I would show her my perfect dance! But all the blood that's spilling! I CAN'T DO IT!"

Albel didn't know what to do when she broke down in front of him. He never had to worry about these situations because he was cold hearted, cruel and merciless. He wouldn't even be seeing tears if he killed them instantly. Yet, he couldn't help but pity this girl that was a royal bodyguard of probably one of the elite in this world and she's trembling over the thought of blood.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this, but what should I do?!" she questioned still sobbing.

There was only one thing she could do.

"Face your fears. Don't turn away from reality because...it will come back to bite you..."

Albel really wasn't good at this stuff. He might have made it worse for her. To his surprise. Less tears fell from her eyes as she nodded.

"...I understand. I'll perfect the dance..."

Albel really had no saying when she got up and stood in the middle of the statues. There, she started dancing gracefully but again there were flaws in her dancing. She was really nervous. The captain of the Black Brigade sighed as he sat down on the floor next to the wall. He might as well stay with her until she collapsed. It was better this way anyway. He didn't want to deal with those that traveled with him. Besides, he couldn't help but be drawn to the wind angel.

* * *

Pit just couldn't stop Sonic from crying and it angered him. The one he cared for was bawling his eyes out which is something he would never do and not being able to do anything about it.

 _That killer is going to pay for making Sonic like this..._  Pit thought to himself.

He rocked the hedgehog slightly, but it continued coming. Pit then whispered calmly in Sonic's ears to calm down. The blue hedgehog responded by looking up. Huge droplets were falling from his eyes still.

"Everything will be okay Sonic. Just stop crying." The angel said in a soothing tone. While it was soothing, it was a bad choice of words.

"How will everything be okay? Saki was raped! Roy and Nintendog was killed! What will happen next?! Ash being beheaded in the middle of the night?! I can't take it!"

"This isn't like you Sonic..." Pit murmured. "You've got to calm down."

"But there was so much blood...I..."

Pit sighed, "I thought you've been on the battlefield before."

"I have but..."

"You should know that whenever violence is involved psychically, blood will always be shed. There is no way around that."

Sonic nodded his head oh so slowly. The angel was right about that but he still couldn't stop crying.

"But what happens if you're next?"

"Huh?"

"What happens if this killer gets you next? I don't want to lose you!"

Pit sighed. Right now, he was more worried about the blue hedgehog than himself. If anything bad happened to him, he wouldn't forgive himself. His Amail instincts might kick in.

"Nothing bad will happen to me Sonic, I promise."

Sonic looked into the angel's blue eyes. The angel never broke promises. "Really?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Ah! Isn't that sweet!"

Pit instantly glared over toward the window and shielded Sonic from the voice. Out of all people that was watching him, why did it have to be him?

"Get lost Kaguju! I thought you were on a mission!"

The angel or rather devil that Pit was talking to was none other than Kaguju Martel. He had long curly hair and purple eyes that showed no sympathy to those that made contact with them. He wore a black tunic that made it look like it was dark purple. He had dark purple wings to match the tunic. He grinned at the captain of the royal bodyguards.

"I finished that mission long ago Captain Tip!" He said with a dark grin.

His choice of nicknames were just as bad as Isaak's only some of them are rather hurtful while Isaak's were just annoying.

"Get lost..." Pit told him again. "I will not repeat myself."

Kaguju frowned. "But you allowed Saber to stay in the mansion, so why can't I?"

"She's a royal bodyguard. You're a messenger. The messenger should stay with Lady Palutena until they are ordered to deliver messages."

Kaguju sighed, "Palutena isn't coming this year because of these murders. You know that right?"

Sonic noticed that Pit's fist were clenched. He was angry really quickly and it wasn't a good sign.

"I know that but-"

"Wasn't there something you wanted to do for Amails this year or were they all just lies and you're going back on your word?"

He struck a weak point. At this point, Sonic forced himself away from Pit and headed toward the door. If the angel blew up now, he wasn't going to get killed.

"You son of a-"

"Hey, it's the truth, Tip. Don't get mad at me because I'm right. Wait! I'm always right!"

With that said, Kaguju threw his head back and laughed. He didn't even notice that Pit's murderous aura was increasing. He just opened one of his eyes slightly and frowned.

"But still, you shouldn't get mad at me when I speak the truth. Unless you guys find him in...let's say two days, then Palutena will definitely not come and all of you royal bodyguards can kiss your wishes good-bye."

Pit shot a beam of light from his hands. It almost hit Kaguju, but the purple angel saw it coming. He did a simple side step and it hit the tree that was behind him. A branch fell off it.

"I'll be making my leave now." Kaguju said with a grin. "Don't be so rash captain. If you act the way you are now, then you might actually lose that important someone."

Kaguju flew off into the distance before Pit could ask him what he meant.

"Dammit!"

Sonic walked up behind Pit and placed his arms around the angel's waste.

"Please calm down Pit."

Pit did just that. He placed one of his hands on Sonic's hand and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry Sonic. I lost my temper there."

Sonic shook his head slowly. "Just promise me you won't lose yourself if this special someone gets hurt or even killed."

Pit avoided eye contact with Sonic. The blue hedgehog thought that Kaguju was referring to one of the royal bodyguards when it was really referring to him. The angel nodded his head.

_I'll protect you Sonic because you are my world. Without you, my life is meaningless._

* * *

Fayt spent the remainder of the day wondering around the mansion since everyone was too busy for him. Maria decided to take as much responsibility as Cliff and Mirage in helping the Smashers. Sophia decided to mope in her room along with Roger and Peppita. Adray reluctantly helped because of Nel persuading the old man. The bluenette still couldn't find Albel though. He disappeared during the meeting and still couldn't find the captain of the Black Brigade. Fayt thought it had something to do with that green angel. He couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy when he thought about those two together.

 _Albel wouldn't be nice to anyone. Heck, he's rude to me too...but to her...he acts like a different person._ Fayt thought to himself.

The bluenette eventually gave up thinking and decided to help everyone else. Because he was lost in thought though, he missed a crucial conversation between the killer and someone else.

* * *

The moon rose up into the sky again and still no prevail of finding out who the killer was. The royal bodyguards gave up and called it a day because unless one of them were hurt by the killer, it didn't matter to them. Pit had no choice but to tell them to stop for the day. Soon, all the Smashers had to give up since none of the assist trophies were giving them any useful information on who the killer might be. Even Isaac couldn't get anything out of Saki. It was like the dirty blonde was mute or something.

Fayt's group crashed for the night except Cliff and Albel. Cliff wouldn't give up until the killer was caught and taught a lesson. Mirage knew it was unhealthy for the male Klausian to continue like this but there was nothing she could do. As for Albel, he and Himeno still haven't returned. Fayt suspected that the rest of the royal bodyguards knew where they both were but telling him would do no good. He was Albel's friend, so why wouldn't they tell him?

Fayt gave up and rested his head on the bed. He slowly closed his eyes and hoped that Albel would return to the room soon. He slowly drifted to sleep when he heard something outside.

 _It's probably nothing but an owl._ Fayt thought to himself as he past out.

* * *

That was the second mistake Fayt made that night because when morning came...

There was a big explosion downstairs and it wasn't dynamite.

Everyone was rudely awakened. It would have been assumed that Li and Saber were fighting early in the morning but that was far from the case. A familiar voice was so loud that the walls appeared to be cracking from his calls.

"Pit, what happened?" Ash questioned as he let out a huge yawn, "Did someone die?"

That earned him a deadly glare that woke the Pokémon Trainer up instantly.

"Sonic's missing..." Pit answered in a low, deadly voice.

The royal bodyguards looked at each other nervously. This killer was messing with their captain now. He made a big mistake to mess with the blue hedgehog...but then again, Sonic might be out on his morning run.

"Someone's going to die..." He said in a threatening tone as he stormed out of the mansion.

As soon as their captain left, everyone faced Saber who looked at them confused.

"Why are you staring at me? I didn't touch that blue fur ball yesterday." Saber told them.

"Sure you didn't..." Li said trying to start a fight with her again.

Saber looked ready to attacked the dark angel but Kaguju stepped in between the two acting all calm like nothing ever happened.

"You two need to chill out. If you murder each other now, the captain will have more problems to worry about."

The two Amails looked away from each other disgusted as Isaak ordered them both to go and help their captain. Li mumbled something about the blonde angel not being the boss of him but when Sun-Wong repeated the order, they both went off.

"Himeno is still missing..." Aqua murmured.

"We all know where she is though..." Pepper muttered.

"Yeah...but I don't think it's worth the pain..." Sun-Wong said with a frown. "I mean...this killer is going too far. If Pit does something...stupid then she won't come regardless."

"That's why we have to find him." Pepper declared suddenly. "We won't accomplish anything by just standing here! GET A MOVE ON PEOPLE!"

Pepper wasn't the boss but she could have been vice captain with that attitude. Everyone got to work before Fayt's group could enter the main chamber and ask them what was going on. They would have to ask the Smashers about the details.

* * *

Kaguju frowned when he saw Pit go crazy over his boyfriend. The hedgehog could protect himself, but the killer was on a different level. He should know. He knew everything, so of course he knew what happened to Sonic and what the killer did to him, but what fun would it be just telling everyone who it was who was doing all of this and get the killer killed. Of course, this was partly his fault because he made a bet with the killer...and it got out of hands. Now, he might get killed by his captain if they find out his double crossing ways, but it didn't matter. If Sonic survived what the killer did to him, then it will make Pit stronger and then the other royal bodyguards will finally figure out their captain's strengths and weaknesses. Too bad no one knew...except one. That person was Saki. The purple angel went into the infirmary when Dr. Mario or anyone wasn't visiting the victim and flew him. He grinned.

"So, how's the half demon doing?" He asked politely with a hint of sarcasm.

Saki who was sitting up from the bed wouldn't look the purple angel in the eyes. He just looked at the scars on his body.

"You won't move on in life if you don't forget about those scars." Kaguju told him seriously. "This is told from the expert."

"I know..." Saki murmured, "I know..."

Kaguju leaned in closer to the dirty blonde and put one hand behind his ear so he could hear better, "You know what?"

"I know I should move on in life! I know that thinking about this will not make anything better! I know I won't get my virginity back! And I know that no one will love me now! I just can't..."

Kaguju growled as he saw tears rolling down Saki's cheeks. Why were people like him so weak? He would have moved on instantly.

"Let's see I think three of the four are correct." Kaguju guessed. Wait! Did he say three out of four instead of four out of four? What was he saying?

"What do you mean?"

Kaguju didn't even know what he was telling Saki. It must be his soft side emerging on this rare occasion, or maybe it was empathy.

"You got three guys who are in love with you kid. Sure one of them is already with someone else and it will probably stay that way and another one will leave as soon as this crisis is over, but one of them has always been at your side and he hasn't left you once. He even promised to stay by your side but if you keep pushing him away, you both won't get what you want."

Saki glanced at the messenger. Why were his words so...cruel yet soothing at the same time. He felt at that moment that something was lifted off of his back and it wasn't those words that Gray Fox carved into it. It was the weight uncertainty that was lifted.

"So...I think what you should do is face your fears and actually fight the guy who raped you. Who knows, maybe my captain will weaken him and then another and then you can get the finishing blow to his head with your cannon sword."

Saki frowned. "You can see the future, can you?"

Kaguju was shocked at this question before shaking his head. "No. I can't see the future but when you can calculate the odds of someone doing something for you like a slave then you can easily predict what will happen next. Pit won't find Sonic until tonight when the temperature is freezing outside."

Saki gasped. "You're hiding information from your captain?"

Kaguju didn't shake his head yes or no. He just sighed. "The captain wouldn't listen to me even if I told him that Sonic was buried somewhere in the ground...SHIT!"

Saki paled. Gay Fox was the cruelest person he had ever come across and he must be stopped...but if he tried to do something, Gray Fox might get him again, so he had to think of another way.

"Don't think of getting the hedgehog out though. Pit will do this on his own. I want to see...no...I want to test how strong their love for one another is and what the captain will do when he finds out from you that Gray Fox did this."

Saki glanced away from the purple angel. He as indeed mysterious. He might have told him his motives but that really didn't help much because he added a lot of gratuitous crap to his explanation. In the end, no one would be able to crack the code of Kaguju Martel.

* * *

"This is ridiculous..." Li murmured as he and Saber watched Pit flying over the place wearing his wings and voice out searching and calling for Sonic. "Why can't Pit just believe in Sonic?"

"It's a lovers' thing you devil." Saber told him. "He won't stop until he kills himself..."

"..."

The two were surprised that they haven't stabbed each other in the head yet. They hated each other yet they could hold a conversation when they both were speaking of one person and had the same opinion. Both of them sighed when they saw Pit crash into a tree. Not a good sign.

* * *

Finally...night came...and Pit was still looking for Sonic. It was starting to become either amusing or tiresome depending on who was watching him. Many people gave up all together labeling Sonic as another victim of the killer. Pit wasn't going to give up and that was going to cost him dearly if he didn't.

Saki knew not to tell anyone about where Sonic really was but he couldn't stand seeing anyone in distress like this. As for Kaguju, he pitied the captain so much that he finally decided to give him a hint.

"Check his gravesite." He said simply.

Pit glared at the purple angel. He took it the wrong way thinking that Kaguju was telling him that Sonic was dead. The angel was weak but he still flew over to the site where Roy was buried. Ash went with his tired friend thinking that the Wings of Icarus would give up on the angel and he wouldn't be able to make it back to the mansion.

It was at the gravesite did they see Marth who was still crying on Roy's grave.

"Marth, are you okay?" Ash questioned.

Marth shook his head, "I can't believe he's gone. I was too harsh to him...I should have been the one to die..."

"Don't say that Marth!" Red exclaimed, "Roy wouldn't want to see you like this!"

"..."

Pit's heart stopped when he closed his eyes and shut out all of his senses. This allowed him to examine the area for supernatural things. It was then did he hear someone crying underneath the earth.

"No way..." he muttered as he clenched his fist in anger.

"What is it Pit?" Ash asked.

The angel replied by shoving him out of the way and chanting a magic spell where Marth was standing. The Pokémon Trainer considered the angel crazy but pushed the blue haired prince out of the way. Marth eyes widened in horror when the magic spell was digging underneath Roy's grave.

"What are you doing Pit?!" He questioned in anger.

Pit wasn't listening. He was almost to where the voice was. When the hole was completely opened, Pit's eyes widened as he saw who he was looking for half buried into the ground with Roy's dead body next to him.

"SONIC! HANG ON!"

Ash and Marth gasped as Pit jumped into the hole and flew out with Sonic in his arms.

"SONIC!" they both cried out as the angel landed next to them.

Pit frowned when he felt Sonic's body and concluded that his body temperature was too cold. He was barely breathing probably from the lack of oxygen being buried under the ground. He was too pale.

"Sonic, wake up...please..."

Sonic shuffled slightly as a response. He was indeed alive but he wouldn't last long unless someone warmed up his body. Pit didn't have enough energy to chant a spell that could warm him up. He had to bring him to Pepper as soon as possible.

"What are you guys standing here for?! We got to go back to the mansion!" Pit yelled in that commanding tone.

The Smashers nodded their head as they rushed back to the mansion. Pit continued to tell his boyfriend that everything would be okay and to save his breathe. Sonic however told him something important.

"Gray Fox...is trying to destroy us all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 5412 words. One note...
> 
> 1\. School Days is a tragic anime series. It's very gory near the very end. It's known for graphic sex though and it's really amusing at the beginning but turns bad for the worse near the end.


	5. The Color of the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pit goes out alone to settle things with Gray Fox. Kaguju knows that in the situation he was in now, they would lose their captain. Someone has to knock some sense into him before it's too late, but it might already be too late...or is it? Pepper and Kaguju know it isn't because...the captain is never alone.

The royal bodyguards were all in the infirmary prohibiting anyone from entering or exiting the next day. They were in a very serious discussion. A discussion that was going to force them all to take action. All of them except Himeno were present. Now they knew where the green angel was, but said nothing of it. Her duty was more important than the meeting and ten angels were enough to take on this killer as Pepper predicted in the fire read.

"So Captain Tip, are you really going to go and fight the killer?" Kaguju questioned slightly amused at how silent his captain was.

Pepper glanced at the messenger angel. She knew part if not all of what the purple angel was thinking and it wasn't good. Heck, she shouldn't even be negotiating with him. She placed a headset in the back inside of her tunic. Everyone in Smash Brothers mansion could hear their conversation and what the plan was going to be. Kaguju was totally sadistic.

"I zink it's crazy!" Isaak told his captain. "Your boyfriend tells you who the killer is. Zat's good for us, but don't you zink it's weird zat the killer is...you know...someone zat was..."

Isaak never finished his sentence because Pit ignored him and answered Kaguju instead.

"Yes, I'm going to fight and kill the bastard. I cannot forgive him for what he done."

Saber clapped, liking the attitude of her captain now. Pure hatred for the human that hurt the one most dear. This man deserved to die painfully. Li on the other hand didn't like Pit's answer. Sure he wouldn't mind the killer dying, but it wasn't in Pit's personality to go to the extreme. Saber did not understand this.

Kaguju smiled innocently. "Well, good for you captain. I'm sure you'll tear the guy's limbs and leave them to Twinbellows."

"Twinbellows is dead genius." Pepper murmured. "If I remember correctly, our captain killed that stupid dog to get one of the Three Sacred Treasures."

Kaguju smiled. A red vein popped up behind his head. "I knew that. It was just a metaphor."

The girls in the room rolled their eyes. It was so obvious that what he just said was a big fat lie because as far as the fire angel was concerned, what he said wasn't a metaphor.

"Anyways," Kaguju continued, "I think you should wait until you kill the killer. Fighting him on his own turf will surely get you mortally wounded if not killed."

"you shouldn't go at all," Aqua said firmly. "if you go and kill Gray Fox, you'll be walking into his trap. if you can't get out of his trap...what will happen to us?"

The royal bodyguards turned to Aqua. Aqua was never this adamant especially toward her captain. She was firm to Isaak but never to Pit showing that she really worried for her captain.

"I agree with Aqua." Sun-Wong added his input into the conversation. "If you go get yourself killed, what happen to us? You know we can't do anything without captain."

Pit's eyes drooped. It was true, without him they were a complete mess. Heck, they went crazy when he joined Brawl. Kaguju wasn't helping at all like he said he would. That was why, he had to survive. For their sake. Still, he was too mad to think straight that his words came out wrong.

"Why can't you guys do anything on your own?" He questioned angrily. "I won't be captain forever and you guys know damn well that us angel don't live forever as well! Stop clinging to me like a child would!"

The royal bodyguards were shocked at Pit's speech. It's not that they couldn't do anything without him, they just wouldn't be able to find a replacement that easily. Kaguju was the only one unaffected by this outburst though.

"But Captain Tip..." He continued in that mocking tone. "Why would us royal bodyguards want to do anything? We care about you so much that we can't survive without you. Have you ever thought that we would kill ourselves if you died?"

It was Pit's turn to be shocked.

"That isn't true! Isn't it?"

The royal bodyguards didn't say anything. Sun-Wong and Saber looked at the floor. Mcenche and Li avoided eye contact with their captain. Pepper tried to scratch the thing that was on her back but stopped when Kaguju glared at her. Isaak desperately wanted to say something but Aqua beat him to it.

"we would. you are that important to us Pit. you're like a younger brother to us. we're all family. if one of us dies, we'll all go down with you."

"Touching." Kaguju says.

Pepper kicked him in the shin forcing him to keep his comments to himself. Pit was speechless. They weren't called the  ** _royal_**  bodyguards for nothing. He was glad that they weren't mad at him, but still...

"What about Lady Palutena?" Pit questioned. "If you died with me, who would protect her?!"

"Kaguju." Pepper responded as she pointed to the purple angel. "He'd probably be the only one of us to not kill himself."

"That's cruel, pyro girl." Kaguju told her even though there was a lot of truth in that. 

Pit laughed quietly to himself. The royal bodyguards were his family. He wanted to listen to them but his love for Sonic was getting in the way. He couldn't let Gray Fox go unpunished,

"I'm sorry everyone...I can't..."

"CAPTAIN!"

"You guys need to take care of Sonic for me. Do that for me, and I'll be a happy captain if I were to die.

"Please be don't like that you idiot!" Li shouted.

"Li...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"That was in the past! You don't need to get yourself killed over it!"

"If worse comes to shove, my Aeon will kill him..."

"PIT!"

Kaguju knew that Pit made his final decision. He nodded his head slowly. Pit saw this and started chanting a magic spell.

"Captain Pit, don't go!" Pepper cried out.

"Captain, don't do this!" Sun-Wong added.

"Use your head! Not your emotions!" Saber yelled.

"If you die Pit, I won't get my revenge on you!" Mcenche shouted.

That earned him a kick from Pepper causing him to fall over.

"captain..." Aqua murmured.

"Captain Pit..." Isaak mumbled as he prevented Li from going over to the white angel and punching him in the face.

"Let me go Isaak, you idiot!" Li shouted. "If we let Pit go, he won't come back alive!"

Pit smiled faintly. A white portal appeared behind him.

"Thank you for everything everyone. I have to go now...see ya..."

With that said, Pit went through the portal and disappeared.

"CAPTAIN PIT!" Pepper shouted and fell to her knees breaking down.

Sun-Wong shook his head. "Idiot, he knows we can't go after him."

Li pushed Isaak off of him and just clenched his fist in anger. Isaak shook his head as he placed his hand on the black angel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Li-Li. It's for ze best. We can't change our captain's decision."

"But if he's dies...that's it."

There was a long pause. Since Mcenche was too upset with captain Pit leaving, Kaguju was the one that comforted the red angel. While he was being a softy to her, he was making sure that the headset was working. It worked. If all goes well, the mansion would be in an uproar and he would step up and save their captain from death.

"We got to go help him..." Aqua said darkly. 

"No need. We already got all the help we need," Kaguju said with a grin as he yanked the headset off of Pepper's back and turned it off.

* * *

As Kaguju predicted, the mansion was in total chaos. Yoshi and Kirby were running back and forth not knowing what to do. Mario tried to comfort his brother and his princess but was failing miserably even with the help of Bowser who was only trying to consult Peach. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were throwing a tantrum and the Star Fox trio couldn't stop them. Wario continued eating since he didn't care. Poor Lucas was crying thinking that Pit was a goner. Ness comforted the blonde kid. Popo and Toon Link gave Nana support. The Pokémon were all going haywire except Lucario. Heck, Red, couldn't even control his Pikachu. Samus and Captain Falcon tried to calm everyone down but with Olimar plucking out an unlimited amount of Pikmin, they couldn't do it. Zelda couldn't take it and transformed into Sheik to calm down. Meta Knight just stood in a corner with his cape in front of his mask as always wishing that he had someone to talk to. Link left Marth alone to look for Snake but couldn't find the mercenary anywhere. Ganondorf just laughed from a distance but stopped when DDD threw his Waddle Dees at him. R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch were helping much as they were repairing anything that was broken. The assist trophies were in total panic as well. Only Ike was calm in the midst of the chaos.

Ike, who was with Fayt's group sighed in annoyance watching as Yoshi crashed into the wall.

"I can't believe these guys..." Ike said annoyed. "Just this one conversation that we probably weren't suppose to hear makes everyone run haywire."

"Isn't it always like this?" Fayt questioned.

"Nope, you should have seen the night where all the assist trophies took off. That was true pandemonium. This however takes the cake."

"What cake?" Roger questioned innocently.

Ignoring the raccoon human, Ike looked off into the distance.

"We can't talk if it's like this." Ike said annoyed. "It's best to talk somewhere quiet."

As if on cue, Isaac and Snake appeared behind him completely serene like Ike was.

"The garden is the quietest place here." Isaac stated. "We should go there and talk."

The group agreed as Isaac led them to the garden. There, only Rosalina was there still watering the plants with the Luma. She looked at the group and frowned.

"I'm glad you guys aren't affected by this chaos." She said calmly.

"Rosalina, you know what to do, right?" Isaac asked in a hopeful tone.

Rosalina shook her head. "Sadly no. Dio...Kaguju said to believe that Pit would be okay. I personally think he will be okay to a certain point."

"Mama is always right!" One of the Luma announced.

"She said to a certain point." Polari the black Luma stated to the other Lumas. "Listen please."

"What certain point do you mean?" Sophia questioned.

"Like she said." Snake said. "Pit will only hold out for so long against Gray Fox with how his temper is...I knew we shouldn't have trusted him."

Isaac and Ike nodded their heads in agreement. Ike didn't know much about Gray Fox, but he gave off a dark vibe which wasn't a good sign. Isaac on the other hand was furious with himself. He, Shadow and Lyn seen signs of Gray Fox acting up. Lyn reported that Saki was being sexually harassed from Gray Fox every now and then but the dirty blonde wouldn't admit it. Shadow would report that someone (Gray Fox) was stalking Saki but Saki denied that as well. Isaac even overheard Gray Fox talking about doing nasty things to Saki. He chose not to report it because he thought of the excuse that he was drunk. Oh, he was dead wrong and Saki was paying for it.

"If that guy even thinks of killing Pit..." Ike murmured. "He'll have to answer to Ragnell."

"While you're at it, you should go get the Fire Emblem." Snake joked. It would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but do you know where the two are even battling?" Fayt questioned.

Isaac looked at Snake who looked at Ike who looked at Rosalina who just blinked.

"No, its probably somewhere close though. I think that purple angel knows exactly where they are as well as the red angel."

"Then we just find these two angels and tell them to tell us where to find them," Cliff said as he punched his fist together. This Gray Fox person was going down as far as he was concerned.

"The two that Rosalina were talking about are Pepper and Kaguju," Ike stated, "and those two are royal bodyguards. With their captain gone, they all lost it. You should avoid those guys and trust your instincts."

"Like you?" Snake questioned.

Ike nodded his head. "I'm going to look for Pit now. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" The Lumas chanted.

Ike left the garden waving his hand behind him. Isaac and Snake looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"We should be going too." Isaac stated. "We got to take revenge on Gray Fox."

Snake told the blond kid to wait but Isaac was already following Ike. He groaned.

"You could have waited while I lit my cigarette!" Snake complained as he raced after them.

That left Fayt's group with Rosalina and the Lumas.

"You should be careful as well." 

"We will," Fayt spoke.

They all turned to leave when the galactic princess stopped them.

"I think you should know this but it might already be too late. You shouldn't get involved with this planet, but you already have."

"What does that mean?" Maria questioned.

"It means don't interrupt the fight. If you do...I feel the worse will happen to Pit."

Most of the members of the group took that to heart. Cliff was probably the only one who didn't take that advice. The reason was obvious. He wanted to beat the crap out of Gray Fox.

* * *

After long hours, Himeno finally perfected the dance needed to summon Palutena into the human world. All that they needed to do was bring Gray Fox to justice and all would be okay.

"You could have taken a break at anytime," Albel began with his usual grumpy tone, "yet you didn't. Why?"

Himeno smiled faintly. "I didn't want to give up...because if I did, I would let Captain Pit down."

Albel frowned. He couldn't understand why all the royal bodyguards were loyal to Pit.

 _Family eh? Where have I heard that word before?_  Albel asked himself. The two heard the royal bodyguards' conversation. It hurt Himeno when she heard that her captain was going in alone without them. She cried the whole time before they could no longer listen to the conversation. Albel on the other hand felt his heart hurt somewhat. He could remember having a flashback of his family before his ignorance got his father killed. It was painful indeed. Maybe that's why he didn't like the white angel when he first saw him. He had everything he didn't. Just like like Fayt...

Suddenly, Himeno's cellphone rang. The green angel slowly got it out of her tunic and pressed send.

"Yes?"

"HEY HIMENO! THE MOST EPIC BATTLE IS GOING TO START! HOPE YOU'RE ALMOST DONE WITH THAT DANCE!"

Pepper was so loud. Albel zoned out of his thoughts when he heard the obnoxious voice and Himeno had to keep the phone away from her.

"It's...finished...but Captain Pit..."

"THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC HIMENO! I'M SERIOUS! WHERE DID YOU PUT THE VIDEO CAMERA?!"

"What?"

"THE VIDEO CAMERA!"

"Pepper, please keep your voice down...I'm tired."

"Uh...sorry...but seriously, where is it?"

"I gave it to Mcenche and..."

"I GOT IT NOW!"

Himeno hung up the phone. She placed her palm on her head and sighed.

"She is such a headache sometimes."

"At least you don't have a stupid girl that gives you a headache all the time," Albel told her. He was referring to Sophia and how annoying she was in battle.

"I guess you're right...but...she makes it seem like everything is going to be shown all over the world...oh no!"

"What?"

Himeno sweatdropped. "N-Nothing. I just realized that there was...a...television here so..."

Albel was puzzled. The wind angel was so confusing.

* * *

Gray Fox snickered when he felt Pit's presence behind him. He grinned underneath the mask.

"Took you long enough to come here little angel. I thought you would stay with that worthless hedgehog."

Pit said nothing. He just turned his bow into two swords.

"Oh, you're ready to die?" Gray Fox questioned as he got his sword ready for combat.

"No, you will be the one to die." Pit answered coldly. "You will pay for all your terrible deeds?"

Gray Fox just laughed. "Really. I think you're mistaken. You will die and I will challenge Snake again."

Pit eyed him. "You underestimate the captain of the royal bodyguards...a big mistake!"

The angel jumped back and started chanting a magic spell. Gray Fox didn't wait and rushed toward him at high speed. The white angel continued to chant while dodging the sword strikes at the same time. He fired a beam of light from his hands. Gray Fox jumped out of the way to avoid it. Pit quickly turned his two swords into a bow and fired an arrow lighting fast at the assist trophy. Gray Fox deflected it with his sword.

"Is this all the captain of Heaven has-"

Gray Fox didn't finish because Pit jumped up with the two swords again and unleashed a series of sword attacks. Gray Fox blocked them all with his one sword. They were evenly two jumped back from each other. Gray Fox grinned at the white angel.

"Impressive, but still disappointing." He taunted.

Pit did not speak. He had to focus if he wanted to win this fight.

Too bad the sky wasn't on his side. It began to drizzle slowly. Not good for angels as they lose how high they can fly when it was raining. Aqua was the only one unaffected by this type of weather though.

"Hmm, it seems like YOUR GODDESS is on my side!" He announced.

Gray Fox instigated the white angel when he declared that. Pit wouldn't allow the assist trophy to speak like that about his Goddess. Palutena didn't control the weather anyway.

"She doesn't control the weather." Pit corrected, "Lady Palutena doesn't control anything. She only controls who goes to Heaven and who goes to Hell."

Gray Fox continued to show a malign look on his face, "Oh really. In that case, she's a worthless Goddess."

 _Calm down._ Pit told himself.  _He's only trying to provoke you._

The killer saw his affect on the angel and continued to show an evil look, "And not just the Goddess. Your subordinates are pathetic as well. Its amusing to see them all cling to you and disobey you at the same time. Some leader you are."

The angel felt his Amail instincts become rampart in his body. If he couldn't control his temper, then all was lost in this battle.

"But the most disgusting one of them all is that blue hedgehog." He taunted. "It was amusing to see someone that was so overconfident bow down to me and cry like the diminutive thing he is."

That was it right there. Nobody made fun of Sonic and got away with it. Pit closed his eyes and reopened them. They were purple now.

"You will die." he said simply as a dark aura surrounded his body. His swords no longer looked Heavenly. They were tainted black and purple.

Gray Fox did not condone this. He knew what he was doing to unleash the Angel Amail's wrath, but that would provide more of a challenge for him.

"What are you waiting for? Attack me you despicable being!"

* * *

Fayt and the group couldn't find Cliff. Chances were that he went with Ike, Isaac and Snake to take down the killer. It wasn't good for them because they were meddling in this planet's affair.

"Its too late to think about things like this." Maria told the group. "We interfered the minute Cliff saved that guy."

"This place is just as technological as our world." Mirage continued. "They might as well know about The Executioners."

"We have to help them!" Sophia declared.

"Do we have a choice?" Fayt questioned.

The Smashers were no longer running amok. In fact, all were gone. Fayt thought that they went with the small group, but he was wrong.

Rosalina and the Lumas speed walked past them.

"Hey!" Fayt called out.

Rosalina turned around and answered. "Everyone is in the living room now if you're wondering why they are all gone. There is a TV there and they can watch Pit's progress."

"These angels think ahead," Nel complimented.

"I think the purple angel already knows the outcome of the battle."

With that said, Rosalina decided to go to the living room as well with the Luma. Fayt looked at the group.

"What are we waiting for? We have to help Pit."

"But what about Albel?" Maria questioned.

Fayt froze. He forgot about him.

"Its best if he's not involved." Nel warned everyone. "We don't want him on a killing spree."

Fayt frowned but nodded his head. He knew Albel wasn't like that but he couldn't say that to her.

* * *

It took the group thirty minutes to get to their destination which was a flat grassy field far away from Smash Brothers Mansion, but it was too late for them to do anything.

They arrived on the scene to see the angel in an infirm state. His angel wings were soak and wet, his hair was in his face, he had scars everywhere on his body and more importantly, he looked really tired. Gray Fox however only had one wound and that was a small scratch in the outside of his abdominal. Cliff, Ike, Isaac and Snake were not around? Were they not here yet?

Gray Fox slashed at the angel. Pit barely dodged the attack, but he fell over on his ass hard.

"Dammit..." Pit murmured. _I let the Amail in me get the best of me. Damn._

"So this is how it ends?" Gray Fox asked in disappoint. "I thought this match would be long lasting but I was wrong. I hope you see that red swordsmen...IN HELL!"

Gray Fox was about to deliver the final blow. Pit shut his eyes tightly. He failed everyone. He failed his Goddess. He failed his subordinates. He failed his friends. And the most important person he failed was Sonic.

_I'm sorry everyone...I..._

"PIT!" Fayt cried out. He made a useless attempt to prevent the enviable.

All seemed useless when...

A huge sword came up from behind Pit and blocked Gray Fox's sword. All was stunned to see who rescued the angel.

"Ike..." Pit murmured.

Ike said nothing as he pushed Gray Fox away from them both. Pit looked at him confused.

"Why Ike?"

"I fight for my friends!" Ike responded as he patted the angel on his shoulder. "You did well. Now let me handle the rest."

Gray Fox glared at Ike. "Curse you!"

Gray Fox proceeded to bypass Ike and kill Pit when a giant yellow hand came at his way and pushed him aside. The hand sent him into a bullet of a grenade launcher. He barely dodged it. When he dodged both though, he was welcomed by a big punch in the face cracking his mask slightly. He stumbled back.

"Oh yeah!"

Gray Fox glared at the newcomers. This was not going according to plan. There were too many people. Shouldn't there be anarchy in the mansion? And who was the blonde guy that punched him? He hadn't seen him before?

Pit smiled faintly before closing his eyes. He felt someone swoop down and lift him up. He opened his eyes to see Kaguju.

"Wha-"

Kaguju sighed. "If I didn't want to face Chobi's wrath, I would get you off the battlefield. Pepper's orders."

"Pepper?"

"We both planned for something like this to happen." Kaguju admitted. He seemed to have some sort of compunction as he continued to explain. "Not the whole Saki was raped thing and Roy was killed and Sonic almost died crap...we foresaw you losing your temper like this, so...we..."

"DECIDED TO SHOW THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN OVER THE WORLD!" Pepper announced on a megaphone.

All the royal bodyguards were out of range of Gray Fox's attack. All paid attention to their captain.

"AND WE DECIDED TO CHEER FOR IKE!" Pepper continued. "BECAUSE WE LIKE IKE!"

"Yeah...right..." Li murmured in an unenthusiastic tone.

Kaguju flew over to them. He stared at Pepper with a menacing glare.

"I saved our captain. Are you guys happy now?"

"Yeah, you forgiven." Sun-Wong said with a grin.

Li looked down at his injured captain and frowned. "Don't you dare do this again. I won't be able to hear the end of it from these babies if you were killed."

Pit hid his eyes beneath his hair. It was soaked but that was okay with him. He didn't want them to see him crying. The tears mixed in with the raindrops so it was hard to tell.

"Thank you...everyone..."

The royal bodyguards smiled. Aqua then chanted a spell that shielded them from the rain. She called it the Sponge attack. Pepper was then able to bring out the video camera.

"YOU ARE LIVE IKE! KICK THIS GUYS ASS AND PEOPLE WILL LOVE YOU! WAIT! PEOPLE ALREADY DO!"

Gray Fox was...horrified somewhat. If this was being recorded, people from all over the world..correction...galaxy would be after him if he killed the mercenary. He had to kill them all now and then be on the run, but he was still screwed, and he blamed it on the royal bodyguards.

"Okay everyone, we're cheering for Ike whether we like it or not!" Pepper declared.

All except Isaak groaned. They weren't in the mood. It was suppose to be serious, but she was treating this like a Dragon Ball Z battle.

"WE LIKE IKE!" Pepper began chanting. "WE LIKE IKE!"

"WE LIKE IKE... _ **YEAH**_!" Isaak followed.

Everyone else shook their heads in annoyance. Pit mumbled the cheer weakly but it was still heard. Li and Saber eventually started cheering and then got into a fight to see who could cheer louder. Same with Sun-Wong and Mcenche but the vice captain was only trying to be as loud as everyone else while Mcenche just wanted to beat Sun-Wong. Aqua put her ear plugs on wanting nothing to do with this. Kaguju couldn't cheer because he was holding onto Pit. He put the angel on his back, but still wouldn't cheer. He decided to hold the camera. Everyone in the mansion could see the battle and started cheering for Ike as well.

"GO MY SWEET!"

That was Ash. Ike was so annoyed by the Pokémon Trainer, but he couldn't help but grin. Maybe he had a chance with him if he won this battle flawlessly.

"WE LIKE IKE!" The girls cheered.

"AVENGE ROY!" You can hear Marth shouting.

"GET HIM BACK FOR SAKI!" Lyn yelled.

"KILL HIM FOR KILLING ONE OF MY PLAYERS!" Mr. Resetti said. This earned him a kick in the back of the head from Shadow.

"Just finish this up. Sonic wants you guys home as soon as possible..." Shadow murmured.

The other Smashers started cheering for Ike. Snake and Isaac glanced at each other and took a step back. Cliff followed their lead and got out of the way of the battle. He went back to the group. Peppita and Roger were already cheering for Ike despite those injuries they received from him. Sophia joined in shortly. Everyone else just stayed quiet. They didn't have to do much now.

Ike was feeling the calls of his name. He loved it when people cheered for him. He felt stronger already. He was then surrounded by a familiar blue aura. Gray Fox took a step back. This was not good. Too many people liked Ike and he was becoming too powerful for him. One hit and he would be dead.

Dead he might be because Ike took out a Smash Ball. The crowd gasps.

"Master Hand is going to get you..." Aqua murmured.

Ike wasn't listening and broke the Smash Ball. He was not only growing blue, but he was growing yellow as well making the aura green.

"Oh my! He's powering up!" Pepper quoted from DBZ.

Gray Fox started to tremble. His power level was...was...

"Why? Why do you interfere? The angel was my pray alone! Don't interfere with the kill."

Ike pointed Ragnell at the assist trophy. He gave him a look of hate. "Pit is my friend and I won't let you hurt him or anyone else. Your reign ends here because BITCHES DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT FOR THEIR FRIENDS!"

"fight for friends number two..." Aqua said with a sigh. That line was corny.

With that in mind, Ike rushed forward in slow motion. Well, in the video camera, it made it look like it was in slow motion but Ike was moving pretty fast. Before Gray Fox could react, Ike hit him with his sword and brought him up in the air unleashing multiple hits. Pepper gasped.

"What now?" Mcenche questioned.

It was starting to pour down more. Pepper realized something and she announced it to the world.

"IT'S HURRICANE IKE!"

The royal bodyguards backed off.

"The hurricane that got Florida?" Sun-Wong questioned.

"YES THAT ONE! HE DID IT!"

There was this long pause as Ike continue to slash again and again, but he didn't go down like he would in a tournament. That meant one thing. He was going in for the kill.

"Hey Himeno." Pepper started again as she dialed Himeno's number knowing full well she was watching the match, "What does Palutena say about his power level?"

Himeno answered, "Palutena isn't responding."

Pepper hung up. That was the last time she would tell a DBZ joke to her.

Ike ruthless attacks scared Fayt's group ever so slightly. He was so powerful. No wonder people liked him. If he was on their team, they could kill the creator in one hit.

"GREAT AETHER!"

That was so late. Ike finally slammed Gray Fox to the ground. Isaac could have sworn that he heard bones crack. Gray Fox landed head first and then fell on his front unmoving. The aura around Ike disappeared.

"You'll get no sympathy from me." He said simply as he threw his sword down into the ground.

The royal bodyguards were the first one to cheer for the bluenette. Soon, Fayt and the group did as well and then the Smashers and finally everyone around the world. Ike kept his serious expression. He was going to lose it very soon because of all the cheering.

Isaac walked up to Gray Fox and grinned. Snake had the same idea as the blonde. Without warning, they started beating up on the unmoving body.

"This is for all the times you stalked Saki!" Isaac shouted.

"And this is for killing me on Rainbow Cruise!" Snake added.

The group couldn't help but laugh. All laughter seized though when Gray Fox's hand grabbed Isaac's leg. Isaac sweatdropped.

"Oh shi-"

Gray Fox emerged from the dead lifting Isaac off the ground and throwing him at Snake. He then turned to Ike who was still bowing to the royal bodyguards. He was about to kill the mercenary when someone shot him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground unmoving again.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it Gray Fox?"

Isaac recovered from the throw and looked up.

"Saki! You're supposed to be in bed!"

Saki shook his head, "I had to get back at this bastard for that horrible one night stand." He looked at the back of the body and shot it again with his cannon sword, "I should just shoot until I see an L on your back!"

Annoyed, Isaak came down from the sky and stopped the dirty blonde from firing.

"We have to give judgment to him." Isaak said calmly. "Lady Palutena IS coming."

Pit's eyes shot open, "WHAT?! When?"

"Um...five minutes..."

The angel pushed himself off of Kaguju and flew to the mansion. None of the royal bodyguards stopped him because it stopped raining.

"The sky is yellow..." Kaguju said with a grin.

Saber and Li took Gray Fox's body and flew back. Aqua encouraged everyone else to return as well. Pepper however was interviewing Ike.

"So, how was the battle Ike?"

"Easy. He didn't put much of a fight."

"If you were to give advice to someone, what would you say to them after this experience?"

Ike grinned. "Simple. If you fight for your friends, you will always win."

"fight for friends number three..." Aqua mumbled as she made the Sponge go away.

* * *

Palutena did appear on the roof thanks to the dance that Himeno perfected. Albel was there with her. Fayt was relieved that nothing bad happened to him.

As for Gray Fox, he wasn't dead but he was gravely weakened. He was bounded by a spell binding circle that was casted by Kaguju. All the royal bodyguards were standing in a circle making sure that he wouldn't get away. Not like he could.

Palutena was indeed a Goddess. Her warm smile and her rather huge figure was proof. The royal bodyguards couldn't smile though because the one who could have prevented her from coming was right in front of him..

"Can I kill him?" Was the first thing Saber asked earning her a pinch in the gluteal by Kaguju who was standing next to her. She glared at him but did nothing.

Palutena turned to her captain. "It is your decision Pit, but honestly, I think the sorcerers and witches should deal with him..."

Pit didn't catch the last part his Goddess said as he was more hellbent on revenge, but he couldn't decide on his own of course, "Who thinks Gray Fox should die?"

Everyone raises their hand. Pit sighed. It was so obvious.

"Who wants to kill him?"

Everyone except Himeno raised their hand and that made Pit chuckle.

"Rock paper scissors!"

Abbigale who was standing next to the Goddess of Light who could only stare at them pitifully. Why did they have to use something so not serious to solve everything. Everyone used magic to do rock paper scissors. And...everyone but Saber chose rock who chose paper.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Li cried out. "I wanted to kill him!"

Saber had a sadistic grin on her face. The other royal bodyguards back up. She was going to go crazy.

Saber walked toward Gray Fox and continued to smile malignly.

"How did you enjoy killing people?"

Gray Fox did not get to respond because he was already dead when she asked that question. Vectors came out of Saber's back and sliced off every limb. His head rolled in front of Kaguju who just stared at it like her ripping someone apart happened before.

"Because I enjoyed killing  ** _you_**!" She announced with a baleful expression.

She laughed hysterically. Pepper turned away disgusted. Himeno shielded her eyes. The male royal bodyguards just shook their heads in annoyance. Fayt's group was...stunned. Not even Albel would murder someone that cruelly.

"Saber!" Aqua shouted raising her voice for once.

The death angel froze. She didn't like that tone one bit coming from the water angel.

"This is unacceptable behavior! I can't believe you killed so brutally in front of Palutena! She deserves an apology!"

If Saber didn't apologize, she would continue to be berated by the blue angel.

"I'm sorry..." Saber mumbled. She didn't mean it.

Aqua wouldn't be able to get anything else of her.

"Hey Saber, you might want to move out of the way!" Pepper said.

"Why...?"

"SQUAWK!"

Saber moved out of the way as a huge yellow bird came out of nowhere and started gobbling Gray Fox's remains. The royal bodyguards were horrified.

"That thing is a carnivore?!" Mcenche questioned.

"It's an omnivore." Pepper corrected. "Chobi likes meat and vegetables."

"Add scavenger to list..." Sun-Wong said with a sigh.

Nobody could stop the Chocobo as it ate everything and then jumped off the roof. Pepper called for the bird to come back to her. Everyone else prayed that it wouldn't come back.

"Now that the guy is dead...what now?" Li questioned.

"The wishes will be granted later on today!" Abbigale stated. "Until then, you insignificant angels are excused!"

"Insignificant you old hag?!" Pit and Isaak questioned at the same time.

"DON'T CALL ME AN OLD HAG!"

"Hey guys, I know what we can do!" Pepper shouted.

"What now?" Mcenche asked. He was tired.

"LET'S DO THE CARAMELLDANSEN!"

Everyone fell over anime style and Chobi came back. The music then started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 6579 words. Again still snickering at how Rosalina is part of the Smashers in Brawl even if she isn't a fighter.


	6. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long vacation at Smash Brothers Mansion, it's time for Fayt and the group to leave their new friends behind and continue their quest to defeat The Creator. Pit gives them advice that none of them will never forget.

After Saber's judgement, everything in Smash Brothers Mansion settled down. No one had to worry about being killed. They could move on with their lives.

Marth was one of the fortunate people. Palutena granted three wishes to people who really needed them. The first one she gave to Marth. His wish was for his lover to come back to him. She granted that wish, and...he came back to life...like nothing ever happened to him. The redhead was surprised he was given another chance at life. Marth couldn't ask for anything else. The Smashers were happy for both of them.

Palutena granted the second wish to Saki. She saw the pain he was going through whenever he looked at the scar on his back. With her wondrous powers, she made the letters disappear like they were never there. Saki thanked her politely in response. He knew that even if the letters were gone, he would still have nightmares of that night.

The last wish...was for Fayt. While she didn't tell him or the group this, she saw him struggling with his feelings within and decided to help. She could only pray that he wouldn't mess up on New Year's Eve when the wish was going to be granted.

But because New Years was around the corner, everyone decided that they should be focusing on preparing everything that they should have prepared before the incident. While they were at it, everyone decided to develop a friendship or relationship with someone they didn't know. That included establishing relationships with Fayt and the group.

Beside the rising, obvious friendship between Albel and Himeno, there was the increasing bond between Maria and Isaak and it's not what you think. Isaak was the one that started the conversation between them after Saber's judgment making fun of the poor pink haired angel about her way of dealing judgement to people. Maria would comment how she wasn't offended by it because she has seen her fair share of executions. It was later on that day did the two realize they shared the same likes and dislikes mostly. (Either that or Isaak was lying just to impress her.) There was one thing they did appreciate and that was shooting stuff. In fact, the two tried out Target Practice to see who can hit the most targets rather than the Brawl style where you could work together to destroy ten targets. Isaak proved to have better aim than she did. Of course, they couldn't practice shooting moving targets on their own because Snake, Samus, Diddy Kong and the Star Fox trio all joined in and it got pretty chaotic after that. It was a mess because Diddy actually shot Wolf in the head with his peanuts and Wolf spent the whole time trying to shoot the little ape. Falco spent the majority of the time trying to get them both to stop. Fox ignored it all as he was in a completion.

"Zis...is the Gun Club..." Isaak said with a laugh, "Zey all try to kill each other at one point. Oh yeah! Saki and Ray MK III are part of it too...Shadow wants to be part of it as well...but..."

The yellow angel really couldn't explain their behavior. They were suppose to be setting up instead of shooting, but that day though, Maria earned some respect for those Smashers that used guns. Maybe she would get another chance to fight them...but there wasn't any time after New Years...

Peppita and Pepper were noticeably close as well. They were a lot alike phyisically and mentally. After Pepper broadcasted the video of Ike vs. Gray Fox worldwide, Peppita has been interested in that contraction and asked the fire angel how to use it. The two decided to test it by watching some yaoi action between Marth and Roy. Of course while Peppita was introduced to yaoi and learned how to use the video camera, it did not stop them both from getting hit by Marth's Final Smash which sent them flying toward Angel Land only to return with the help of Chobi.

Roger met some Smashers the same age as him. They were Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and the Ice Climbers Popo and Nana. There were also assist trophies that he could get along with like Jeff, Jill, and the sisters Kat and Ana. Most of the kids were troublemakers. Only Lucas wouldn't agree with playing pranks on people. Roger and Popo became the closest though because of their view on women. (Popo would complain about Nana and Roger would talk about his interest in Peppita.)

Adray couldn't really communicate with the Smashers but he was able to speak to the old hag Abbigale without getting whacked. Abbigale noticed that the old man held different beliefs for these children unlike her who believed in discipline. Of course, it didn't stop her from complaining about how rude Pit and Isaak were.

Sophia and Nel did not communicate with the other Smashers and instead spent the rest of the day with each other. Sophia learned a little more about the red head then she should have had but she knew that she could trust Nel at any time. Nel however seemed more interested in using her whip that she bought from Samus on her.

Then there was Mirage and Cliff. Mirage was dead set on training with the Smashers and assist trophies that used their first in battle that she paid no heed to her partner. Poor Cliff tried to get the attention of Saki but the dirty blonde was paying attention to Isaac to pay attention to him. Snake wasn't even flirting with Isaac anymore because he was with Link.

Finally, there was Fayt and Albel. Albel didn't dare go after the bluenette mainly because he was spending too much time training or so he claimed. Turns out, he's with Himeno more often than not. Upsetting Fayt to no end, he ended up staying with the angel who in return was with the blue hedgehog.

Pit spent much of his time caring for Sonic that he refused to help. Only when the royal bodyguards forced him would he get up and move around.

The day of New Year's Eve though, Fayt finally decided to ask Pit something really important.

"What do you want to talk about?" Pit questioned as he watched the sleeping hedgehog.

"Have you heard of the Executioners?" He questioned seriously.

Pit turned to the bluenette with a cold stare. "Don't I know them? Of course I do. They cause this section of the galaxy problems, but they don't stand a chance against us unlike other parts of the galaxy."

"Other parts?"

Pit realized he had some explaining to do. He urged the bluenette to sit in the chair as he began lecturing.

"To put it simply there are many galaxies." He began. "There is the galaxy where the Executioners come from. Those on that side tend to think that they are the most superior beings because of their technology. They tend to think that other galaxies are programs. They are wrong. We are of our own free will and can't be deleted. That is their fault...and Lady Palutena said something about taking care of that. She has too much to do though. Then there is your galaxy where they follow that law of not bringing technology from other worlds to other planets. In my opinion, it's stupid and makes most of the planets in that galaxy undeveloped and unaware of the other words that threaten them."

Fayt glared at the angel. While he was trying to be polite about it, he was really saying the Elicooaians were technically dimwitted human species that didn't know much about modern technology which was half true because Elicoor II was involved in the Vendeeni attack.

"I'm not trying to stay that your friends are stupid." Pit said quickly. "I'm just pointing out that if all the planets had modern technology there wouldn't be a need to hide information about other planets."

"...You have a point."

"Anyways..." Pit continued. "Then there is the galaxy that you are in now. The galaxy that Master Hand had took many years to bring all planets together." He smiled as he explained this. He really had a deep respect for Master Hand despite lashing out on him that day. "Master Hand knew about other galaxies, but he can't do much in those galaxies, so instead, he developed a tournament where fighters from all over the galaxy could come and test their skills. This planet is the Tokyo with the exclusive feature of Smash Brothers Mansion. This Tokyo also has the Pokémon Region that is to the south of Japan and Smashville is just to the north. Isle Delfino is to the east of Japan."

The angel easily got off track. When the angel realized this, he stopped.

"So you see, with all these people coming to this planet, we basically reunited all the planets in order to defend this galaxy from other galaxies and invaders. The Executioners are no exception." Pit grinned evilly. "If anybody from that galaxy dies here, then us royal bodyguards can give them judgement. It's nice to see the fear in these aliens when they realize who they are messing with."

Fayt sighed. This planet was indeed safe from invaders. There were so many powerful characters here that could possibly surpass The Creator.

"If I asked you to help us to defeat The Creator. " Fayt began. "Would you help us?"

"No." Pit answered quickly.

Fayt was taken back. "Why not?"

"Other galaxies shouldn't mess with other galaxies!" Pit stated. "They suffer the consequences if they do."

"But you said-"

"The galaxy where The Creator says he created us resigns in is paying the consequences now. He already invaded your galaxy to 'delete the bugs'. Look what happened. You and your friends entered the 4D galaxy to kill him. If we interfere, The Executioners might send their whole army on us. We'll be ready for them, but Lady Palutena wouldn't want causalities, so we'll stay out it until they come to us. I hope that was a good explanation for you."

The bluenette understood the angel somewhat.

"Hey, I'm not saying I'll let your galaxy be deleted by The Creator." Pit added. "We will only help you when the going gets tough. We can count on you to kill him because you guys are strong."

Fayt shook his head. "We didn't do much."

"Actually, you interfered with the planet." Pit corrected making the bluenette fall into a slump. "That's a good thing because if it weren't for Cliff finding Saki, I think we wouldn't be aware of what was going on and not only would Lady Palutena not come to grant wishes during New Years but there would have been more deaths than just Nintendog. I think...I might have actually lost Sonic if it weren't for you guys coming here..."

The angel looked at the sleeping hedgehog and smiles sadly. "I might have been the downfall of Smash Brothers if it weren't for you guys..."

Fayt was confused. "That doesn't make any sense. How can we being here save Smash Brothers from a-"

"I'm an Amail. I would have lost my insanity if Sonic was killed."

"Oh..."

"And the royal bodyguards would have went down with me. Gray Fox would have won...so I have to say thank you. My present was this advice, but here's something else you should know."

"What is it?"

"Even if your galaxy was somehow deleted from the Milky Galaxy, there are ways to bring back a deleted galaxy."

"And how is that?"

"...I don't know. It slipped my mind."

Fayt fell over anime style.

"I'll probably have the answer before you guys leave to defeat The Creator."

"Okay..."

Pit smiled. "And thanks again I hope you can confess to your lover soon."

Fayt felt his cheeks light up, "What...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

* * *

New Year's Eve finally came. Everything was done being prepared. Many couples were finally together except a certain few which would get together tonight.

It wasn't just Smash Brothers Mansion that was garish. Tokyo was completely covered in Neon Lights. Many people gathered in the street waiting for the clock to reach midnight so the party ball would pop saying Happy New Years (and that would mean they can go to the shrine the very next morning for a resolution).

The Smashers stayed at the mansion though. The ballroom was decorated just for this event. It was like a ball but at the same time, it wasn't because no one was wearing formal wear. It was just a huge celebration of the year.

The four cherubs Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter were playing the main instruments along with DDD's Waddle Dee. All together, they performed Rosalina's Observatory theme all night making the room feel enchanted.

Of course, even if it wasn't a ball, that didn't stop certain Smashers from dancing. Mario was the first to get on the dance floor with Peach as the two started waltzing. Samus and Zelda were next. Captain Falcon cried tears of joy seeing Samus happy but at the same time upset that he didn't get the girl because she was a lesbian. Samurai Gorah comforted his rival.

Shadow refused to go on the dance floor to Lyn's dismay but it was amusing for her to see Stafy bugging the black hedgehog to no end. Eventually, Shadow told the little star to play with the Luma and that's what he did. Lyn just prayed they would do something special before the New Years.

Wolf and Falco were still arguing about the incident at the target competition and their boyfriends Lucario and Fox weren't amused. At least they both got to steal food from their plates!

Ike and Ash were probably the last Smashers to enter the ballroom. The mercenary dragged the Pokémon Trainer by his collar and threw him in front of Kirby who was with Meta Knight chowing down on the food. The pink puffball could have eaten the Kanto Trainer but chose not to because in his eyes, Ash didn't look good. However, the magazine that Ash had in his hand had french fries on the cover. Kirby ate that instead.

"GIVE ME BACK MY EROTICA BROTHERS!" Ash announced.

The Smashers looked at the raven haired teen and sighed. Who gave him the porn magazine?

Ike just grumbled a few terrible things about the Pokémon Trainer before going over to him and kicking him in the ass.

"Don't think you can read porn all night." Ike warned him.

Ash cried in terror upon feeling Ike's aura. He wasn't going to be able to do anything about the porn tonight. It was a shame. He was on the page with Ike pictures.

The royal bodyguards were the same as ever trying to hang out with Fayt and the group. Pepper succeeded in getting Peppita away from poor Roger. The poor kid responded by going to where the Ice Climbers were and mope. The red angel grinned as she told herself that Roger would have his girl back...when they were done looking at her own copy of Erotica Brothers. They turned to the page of where her captain was.

Isaak didn't get his chance with Maria because he was instantly in the middle of Li and Saber again. Both were bickering at who would dance with him. Thankfully, Aqua wouldn't tolerate it and took Saber for herself to everyone's relief.

Adray decided to get drunk with those single Smashers such as Captain Falcon and Ganondorf.

Sonic had recently recovered from the attack and was by Pit's side. The angel wouldn't force him to do anything because his whole body was still aching. Of course, the two couldn't do anything in the ball room and decided to leave and go up on the roof to see the neon lights.

Sun-Wong was eating as usual. Mcenche wanted nothing to do with this and fell asleep in a corner. Kaguju stayed where nobody could reach him which was where the lights were. He wore sunglasses so he wouldn't go blind. As for Abbigale, she was on the roof with Palutena. The two would leave when the New Year came.

Himeno was the only angel who felt like hanging out with Albel. Of course, Fayt made it difficult for her. Realizing she wouldn't be able to be alone with Albel, she went to where Rosalina was. Albel wasn't amused.

"You seem overprotective today." Albel mocked.

"It seems you've been being nice lately and I don't remember Albel the Wicked doing nice." Fayt murmured.

"Jealous much?"

Fayt glared at the Elicooaian. He was being too much of a jerk to him yet he was treating everyone else with respect which he was terrible at.

"You know, you can do what you want with her." Fayt told him. "I have other important things to do."

"Hmph."

Of course Albel went over to Himeno but chose not to speak to her. Fayt upset him to the point to not starting a conversation with the wind angel and the cosmic princess.

Sophia saw her chance to get Fayt but Nel prevented her from doing so. The female Elicooaian dragged the earthling out of the ballroom and to their room against her will. The girl didn't know what hit her that night.

Cliff was nowhere to be found. Mirage decided to go look for her partner when she saw that Isaac and Saki were together on the dance floor.

* * *

Mirage found Cliff in the garden along by some Luma who decided to play outside. The blonde Klausian looked totally out of it.

"Cliff, what happened?" She questioned. She already had a hunch what was wrong.

Cliff looked up at her and laugh. "Nothing much. I just feel really stupid to think that I would get a chance with the kid."

Mirage frowned. "Tell me what happened."

* * *

_As everyone was getting ready for the New Years Celebration, Cliff decided it was time to tell the dirty blonde about how he felt._

_Cliff saw Saki with Isaac. After the exchange of few words, Isaac allowed Saki to go with him because he trusted the Klausian._

_The two decided to talk to each other on the roof privately. Abbigale and Palutena made sure they weren't seen._

_"So, what did you want to talk about?" Saki questioned._

_Cliff smiled. The Ruffian was indeed beautiful when he smiled. At night, he looked even more amazing with his sparkling gray eyes. If only he could show that look only to him._

_"It's about uh...how should I say this?" Cliff asked as he scratched the back of his head._

_Saki smile faded somewhat. "Thank you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"For saving my life...twice..."_

_Cliff was confused. What was he trying to tell him._

_"You're a complete stranger, yet you prevented me from freezing to death when your group found me," Saki began, "but my response when I woke up was to run away and try to commit suicide. Who would have known you ran all the way to Tokyo Tower and saved me again..."_

_Cliff saw that Saki was crying, but for what reason?_

_"You told me it wasn't my time yet, but I thought I lived too long. I lost everyone important to me. Even my entire planet was destroyed. I really thought that death was behind me waiting for me to make a mistake and if it weren't for you, I would have made that terrible mistake of killing myself. I'm sorry for causing you trouble."_

_"Its okay kid," Cliff told him with a laugh, "I'm use to this praise."_

_"And I'm sorry...I can't return your feelings..."_

_Cliff's laughter stopped. He was shocked. He didn't say anything about his feelings for him yet. Was it that obvious?_

_"Kaguju told me," Saki continued, "That you, and Isaac were in love with me. I don't even know you that well...and it scared me to think that you might be someone that would hurt me. Then there was Isaac who was always there for me except for that incident with Gray Fox, but that was my fault for not taking Shadow's advice."_

_"Saki..."_

_"He mention stuff about Snake as well, but we both knew that Snake is just overprotective of me just like he is toward Link. I see him as a brother. You are...a true friend."_

_Cliff felt his world freeze right there._

_That's it? Cliff asked himself. I'm just a friend to him after all of that?_

_"I'm sorry...the only one I could clearly love is Isaac...because..."_

_Cliff smiled sadly, "Don't cry Saki. I understand what you're saying. You don't have to say anything anymore."_

_"But I..."_

_Cliff patted the dirty blonde on the back, "You have a whole life ahead of you. Live your life to the fullest and don't even think of throwing your life away."_

_Saki wiped his tears away and nodded his head._

_"Good."_

_The two noticed that Isaac was listening to their conversation. He didn't say anything. Cliff waved to the dirty blonde and walked toward Isaac. He mumbled these words to him._

_"Don't do anything that will hurt him. He's a good kid."_

_Isaac smiled a cocky smile. "I won't."_

* * *

Cliff let out another chuckle. Mirage sighed as she sat beside her partner and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to wear a fake mask like that. You'll obviously distressed."

Cliff continued to laugh which worried his partner. She frowned. She knew what her New Years resolution would be.

* * *

The celebration soon got rowdy when the alcohol was brought in. Himeno seem to forget everything and went to go get a drink. She got drunk after one sip. Albel stayed away from her.

The other Smashers who were single were also getting drunk. It annoyed some Smashers to no end but it was New Years.

Of course, Maria just wanted a simple glass of water but Pepper spiked it with alcohol. The poor earthling got drunk as well. Fayt sighed in annoyance at the red angel's tactics as he went over to her to prevent her from collapsing or getting harassed from the drunk older males especially Adray.

"I WILL NOW DO MY BIG GAY DANCE!" DDD announced as he started doing his Final Smash and more Waddle Dees, Waddle Doo and Gordo starting appearing out of nowhere and messing everyone up with whatever they were doing. Gordo just happened to hit Fayt in the back really hard. He fell down and on top of Maria. The Big Gay Dance was stopped by Kaguju when everyone in the dance room froze.

"Eww! It's a straight pairing!" Pepper shouted totally disgusted.

Fayt accidentally locked lips with Maria but it was by accident. He could guarantee it. He felt nothing when she kissed him back. It was the alcohol. She wouldn't have kissed back if she wasn't drunk. Too bad Albel didn't think that though.

The kiss was broken off and the crowd was still silent. You can hear someone storming off.

"Albel, wait!" Fayt shouted as he got off of her and rushed to chase after the Elicooaian.

Maria was left their confused but Rosalina went over and helped her back to her feet. A devilish smile appeared her on her lips. They had a chance this New Year now.

* * *

"Albel, you know that was an accident!" Fayt yelled.

Albel ignored him. Just a few more steps and he would be back in his room. Just a little more...

"Albel!"

The Elicooaian gave him a piercing glare. Fayt froze in his place. The bluenette thought Albel would get his Crimson Scourge out and slice his head off, but he held back from doing so.

Before he realized it, Albel was already at the door opening it and slamming it so hard the mansion shook. Fayt sighed as he rushed over and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Very immature of you." Fayt told him in a low tone.

Albel didn't respond.

"Albel, you know it was an accident. That's why I try to avoid drunk people." Fayt told him.

Still no response.

Fayt let out a huge sigh. "Look Albel, I'm sorry if I accidentally kissed Maria. Be happy it wasn't Sophia."

Like that would make anything better but it did give him a response. "Go away before I kill you."

Fayt could hear the sadness in his voice. He started to feel sorry for him. It really wasn't his fault though.

"Look Albel, I don't know what you want me to say to you to make you feel better. I can tell you this though. I am sorry for making you upset and I want to make it up to you. I don't want you feeling depressed before the new year."

Fayt could hear a "Hmph" behind the door. Albel was clearly hard headed.

"So, are you going to let me in, or are you going to continue to brood?"

There was a long pause. The bluenette waited for an answer. After six full minutes, the door clicked slightly but it didn't open. Fayt took in a deep breathe as he grabbed the door knob and twisted it. The door opened and Fayt went inside.

The bluenette saw Albel on his bed staring outside of the window. He was trying his very best not to look at him and it was working. Fayt groaned.

"Albel, I said it once and I'll say it again. You have to stop brooding."

Albel didn't look back at him. Fayt walked over to the Elicooaian and noticed something he should have noticed before. He frowned.

"I'm sorry."

Albel just shook his head in response. Fayt sat down next to him which Albel didn't seem to mind one bit.

"You are such a fool..." Albel couldn't help but murmur.

Fayt heard him but said nothing. There was no hate in his tone of voice and it was obvious why. The bluenette subconsciously placed his hand on the others. When the bluenette realized this, he intended to pull away but he didn't want to. Albel's hands were so cold. They didn't have to be if...

"Leingod..." Albel began in a low tone.

Fayt focused his attention on the Elicooaian. When nothing came out of him, Fayt was starting to get...a little feisty.

"Albel," Fayt began in a rather commanding tone that started the other, "there's something I need to tell you, but you have to look at me."

Albel did look at him but only for a few seconds before turning the other cheek. The bluenette wouldn't let him though. Life flashed before his eyes when he grabbed the other's chin and forced him to face his way. Their lips met one another. It started out slow and steady at first as Fayt didn't want to do something aggressive that might get him killed or hurt Albel but eventually, the need to touch the other's body and get into them was too much for the bluenette. His hormones kicked in and he pinned the Elicooaian to the bed.

It was a magical night indeed for both of them as they both realized their feelings for one another and also because the wish that Palutena gave Fayt came true when the fireworks started going off representing the new year.

* * *

Of course, all good times had to end. It all ended the day after New Year's Day. During New Year's Day, it was simply going to the shrine and make a wish for the year by writing it down on a paper and then tying it to a tree. Everyone also got a fortune of their luck for the New Year. For some strange reason, Ash was going to have bad luck for the whole year. Pit assumed it had to do with Ike, which was a good assumption.

After getting their fortune though, the Smashers decided to spend one last day with Fayt and the group. While it was hard for Cliff to speak to any of them because of the rejection last night, the others had no problem. Albel however tried to stay as far away from the teen Smashers, but it was hopeless. Sonic was back to full power just like that and he wouldn't leave the Elicooaian alone. Because the blue hedgehog wouldn't leave him alone, Pit, Ash and Ike were following him the whole time and Albel was stuck with a group of idiots. Heck, he couldn't even get close enough to Fayt to his utter annoyance.

The day came for Fayt and the group to leave. Maria summoned the Diplo since she ordered those on the ship to leave the planet to avoid detection in case this planet didn't recognize such technology. The ship landed right in the open but people didn't seem to care as they were use to foreign ships (like the Great Fox and Egg Carrier).

Half the Smashers decided to see them off. The other half either couldn't care less or were weren't ready to say goodbye. Albel frowned when he saw that Himeno wasn't part of the crazy bunch.

"Now remember what I told you." Crazy began. "Stay in school. Don't do drugs and eat Frosted Flakes because they're GREAT!"

Master Hand smacked his brother's head. The poor blonde was clutching his head from the blow he received.

"Ouch...you're horrible brother..."

"Don't say shit that you never said."

"..."

"But you guys better be careful." Master Hand continued. "We wouldn't want our guest of honor to get themselves killed."

"We will be careful." Fayt told the ruler of the Smash Realm. He glanced at Pit who gave him the thumbs up. The bluenette did the same.

"Aww, my sweet Maria." Isaak began. "Our time was short but it was simply smashing spending time with one so beautiful. May you be safe on your journey."

Isaak would have went over and kissed her hand but Li and Saber weren't going to let him do it if the dark angel having a silver bow in his hand and Saber's vectors coming out of her have any indication whatsoever.

Maria smiled politely. "I had my fun with you too. Don't get into trouble."

Isaak was cheering to himself but he couldn't do it for long because of Li and Saber.

Pepper and Peppita stared at each other for the longest time before the red angel handed something to her.

"This is the volume of you know who. Treat it wisely. When you return, I will have the next volume of Erotica Brothers."

Peppita grinned. "Thanks. Now I won't be bored on the big ship."

Mirage sighed when Adray tried to take the porn book away from the girl. Yaoi fangirls know how to put up a fight against older men.

Nel and Samus were exchanging a piece of advice as well as Zelda and Sophia. It was something yuri related so the topic will not be stated for obvious reasons.

Roger was crying again. The poor kid didn't want to leave Popo behind. The male Ice Climber was also crying. They did a bro hug and told each other that they would be back to talk more about their girl problems.

Cliff couldn't bare to face Saki after what happened the night before. The dirty blonde found it hard to speak with him as well. Isaac saw the tension between the two before he stated.

"Hey Cliff, when you get back, we'll have a battle to see who is the stronger."

The blonde winked to finish his sentence. Saki did not like that tone he was using when he said that though. In fact, he was worried that Isaac might sell him off to some lunatic. Cliff on the other hand was shocked at this bargain and couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a deal."

"All righty then."

"HEY! How come I don't have a saying in this?!"

"because you're at the bottom, bitch." Aqua responded sarcastically.

Saki's jaw dropped as he walked over to Shadow and Lyn and moped. The two couldn't help but laugh.

Kaguju glanced around and frowned. The green angel really wasn't going to fulfill her end of the bargain. Pity, he really was going to give her the alcohol.

The Diplo opened and the group were about to go inside when...

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET!"

It was Hurricane Ike all over again as a huge gust of wind came rushing all the way to the ship. Anyone in its way got blown away. Snake and a few others were a victim. The gust of wind stopped right in front of the group. Kaguju couldn't help but laugh when she was going to fulfill the end of her bargain.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Someone pinned my tunic to the wall!" Himeno cried out.

A chuckle could be heard from Pepper. The green angel sent daggers at the red angel. Pepper noticed this and looked the other way trying to whistle but failed miserably. Albel couldn't help but let a faint smile escape his lips.

"I had to say good-bye to you guys before you left because." She smiled truthfully. "I was able to perfect the dance for Lady Palutena."

Her good-bye was directed toward Albel before anyone else though. Himeno could feel her cheeks light up bright pink. She wasn't going to say anymore but Kaguju gave her an evil look. She looked ready to faint. She couldn't do it. She liked Sun-Wong. She only saw Albel as a friend. Furthermore she knew from what happened on New Year's Eve that Albel was only interested in Fayt.

Kaguju wasn't making it easy. He had the "Do it or else" look. It was clearly malign. Pepper wasn't helping either. She was in an alignment with the purple angel. Both would torture her if she didn't do it. She might as well get stabbed with a sword than get butt raped.

_Here goes nothing...Albel, please forgive me!_

Everyone gawked as Himeno walked over to Albel and kissed him. It stunned everyone especially Fayt and Sun-Wong. Now, Fayt knew that he should have been paying attention to their relationship but it was too much. He could have attacked her, but Sophia stopped him. Sun-Wong on the other hand was oblivious to what was going on but he felt something hurt in his chest.

Albel was amazed by the feeling. While he was reluctant to return the kiss, it became apparent to him that Himeno didn't want to do it. This was the main reason why they broke the kiss quickly.

There was silence between everyone except Kaguju who was whistling and Pepper who was shouted. "Eww! Another straight pairing!"

Fayt was ready to stab Himeno in the head after they broke off the kiss. The wind angel however bowed to Albel and ran over to Kaguju kicking him in the shin.

"I want my alcohol now!" She shouted.

It was obvious that it was a compromise. It seemed that Himeno really didn't care about Albel's feelings but when it came down to it, both enjoyed the kiss slightly.

Albel realized their was a note in his hand but decided to read it when they got back on the Diplo.

"Well, that was awkward." Master Hand announced.

"No comment." Ike said.

There was another long pause before Fayt said after he calmed down. "Well, I guess this is good-bye."

"It's not good-bye!" Sonic said in a serious tone. "It is only a see you later."

Everyone couldn't help but smile at Sonic's words. It was true, it wasn't a farewell. It was more of a see you later than anything else. They might come back and enjoy hanging out with the Smashers...or they could never see each other again if they lost the battle against The Creator.

"Don't lose hope," Pit added, "and remember that even if everything is destroyed, there are ways to bring everything back."

"There is always a home waiting here." Master Hand finished.

The group couldn't help but smile. Slowly, they all boarded the Diplo. When Peppita entered the ship though, Pepper couldn't help but start bawling her eyes out. It was sweet of Mcenche to comfort her after all the misery the fire angel put him through. Himeno was crying as well but Sun-Wong gave her the support despite the kiss.

For the first time, the group felt they could accomplish anything if they all worked together.

Once Fayt entered the Diplo, the door closed on them. In a few minutes, the ship started gaining altitude. The Smashers looked up as the ship soared higher and higher into the sky. Of course, some Smashers decided to fly up with the Diplo such as Kirby who was riding on his Warp Star circling the Diplo. Himeno, Isaak and Pepper decided to fly to a certain point in the atmosphere. They spread their wings and took off into the sky. Pit grabbed onto Sonic with one hand and Ike with the other and took them up as well. Not wanting to be left out, Ash called out Charizard who he used to fly to a certain altitude.

Fayt and the group couldn't help but smile as those who followed them to that point waved good-bye as well as giving them the thumbs up. Pit just gave a cocky grin because he could do neither because he held onto his friends for dear life.

Eventually the Diplo made it passed the stratosphere and was out of Smash Brothers Tokyo. The royal bodyguards and Smashers could no longer be seen.

* * *

It was rather quiet on the Diplo as it soared away from the planet. Peppita was the only one crying due to leaving Pepper. Mirage comforted the poor girl. Everyone else was silent.

"You know..." Cliff began breaking the silence. "That wasn't such a bad vacation after all."

Sophia smiled softly. "Right! I hope we can go back there some time!"

"That's only if we defeat The Creator." Maria said simply.

"Don't worry. We will." Fayt assured them.

All of them agreed with their reader. Fayt however took notice of Albel who was reading a piece of paper that was given to him by Himeno. The bluenette got jealous somewhat when the Elicooaian's cheeks lit up. Adray however decided to announce the matter first.

"What do you got there?"

Albel intended to hide the letter but it was already too late as Maria snatched it from his hands. Albel would have taken out his Crimson Scourge out and sliced her head off if she didn't give an evil grin. She past the letter to Fayt who was gave him a rather irritated look.

"You better start running Albel..." Fayt murmured in a dangerous tone.

Albel didn't seem affected by the threat. Everyone else however, stepped out of the way (after Peppita stopped crying). Fayt got out his sword. He was ready to hurt someone. Albel really didn't have a choice to rush out of the room with the bluenette chasing after him calling him a string of curse words. The group couldn't help but laugh of the roles being swapped.

The letter that Himeno gave Albel read like this.

_Thank you for everything Albel. You gave me the support I needed to perfect my dance. You also gave me the courage to ask Sun-Wong out. LOL Anyways, the kiss I gave you wasn't meant to make your boyfriend jealous. I just didn't want Kaguju and Pepper harassing me after you left, so I did it. You should be proud of me because I don't think I would have went through with it if you didn't give me the courage to stand up for myself and I thank you for that._

_Also, I wanted to tell you that you weren't bad for my first kiss. Maybe we should kiss again sometime...just kidding! I don't want your boyfriend killing me!_

_What I really wanted to say is thank you. I wish you the best of luck in defeating The Creator and saving your part of the galaxy. I'll continue giving my rounds in this galaxy, but here's the thing. Since everything connects to Skyworld, if you die, we could see each other much sooner. Wouldn't that be grand?...Just kidding. It wouldn't. You would end up like Aqua who never ages. Yep, she's older than Sun-Wong! I bet you didn't know that until I told you._

_Good luck defeating the Creator and showing him whose boss. He can't control your lives like you were a computer program. You are Albel the Wicked or should I say Albel the Great? Why Great? Because you're not an evil person like some say you are. So..._

_Crap! I'm running out of stationary! I have to end with something short and sweet. LIVE ON._

_Truly Yours,_

_Himeno Kurumi_

_PS: When you come back, let's team up against Fayt and Sun-Wong and do some serious damage on them._

The letter was a sign of Albel's change and while Fayt wouldn't admit it, she was part of the reason why Albel was different when they left the planet. Now it would be easier to fight side by side and defeat the Creator once and for all.

One question still rang in Albel's head though. How was she able to write this in future content if the letter was done before the kiss itself? He would have to ask her when they got back to the planet.

"Hey guys, look outside!" Peppita shouted.

The group stopped whatever they were doing whether it was laughing, chasing after someone, or running for dear life and looked outside. In outer space, even the stars were wishing them good fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: THE END with 7948 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. People have there own name for porn books in the Super Smash Brothers category. On Deviant Art, one called the series Smash Porn so that name was taken. A certain author who wrote the pairing of Wolf/Lucario called her porn book The Wild Things (I think.) So I decided that I would my porn book for this and every other Smash Brothers story Erotica Brothers (because it sounds perverted and it is). The name of the porn book is mine alone. Don't you dare steal it!
> 
> 2\. The Big Gay Dance had to be there. I do not own the big gay dance. The one who created Brawl Taunts 1 and 2 gets the credit.
> 
> 3\. I don't own this quote either. If you know who ZenkaiKenny is on Youtube, you would know that it was his Sonic dub quotes. He's hard to find on Youtube now but he the comedian of Youtube years ago. I always went on to see his latest quotes.


End file.
